Debar Cinta Dari Masa Lalu
by sophiahtn
Summary: cinta masa lalu memang indah, dan itulah kenyataan yang harus Hinata terima, ketika Naruto hadir kembali dalam hidupnya. membawa cinta dan kebahagiaan yang selalu Hinata dambakan.
1. Chapter 1

**Debar Cinta Dari Masa Lalu**

Hallo-minna san apa kabar nieh, moga sehat selalu yaaahh... kawan, Sophia jarang up date nih gara-gara libur UAS, soalnya habis UAS eh banyak kegiatan, jadi lumayan sibuk! Hehe^^. Kawan, Sophia ada fic baru nieh, lumayan dapat ide dari masa liburan.. yang laen belum ada yang kelar sih, tapi Sophia udah up date ajah nih yang baru , gak pa" lah... cerita yang lain mandeg, gimana yaaahhh jalan cerita selanjutnya ...

Yawdah laaah...cerita yang dulu mah nanti ajah, sekarang cerita yang baru dulu nih... selamat menyelami cinta NARUHINA^^

Chapter 1

Perhatian: everything is out of character, writing random mess, dll...

~~~Selamat Membaca~~~

"aku tidak menyukainya, dan kau tahu itu!"

"aku tidak tahu, dan sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat menerimanya Hinata, kalau tidak kau akan menyesal!"  
"aku sudah cukup dengan penyesalan, jika aku punya kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya, maka aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya."

Tak akan ada lagi penyesalan dalam hidupku, cukup hanya masa lalu itu saja yang membuatku selalu merasa di teror oleh belenggunya. Begitu jahat kehidupan ini padaku, hingga meremukan setiap inchi tubuhku, bukan dengan sakit fisik, melainkan sakit di dalam hati yang tidak akan pernah terobati. Aku bodoh, aku salah, dan aku ingin masa lalu ku terulang kembali, jika tuhan mengijinkan. Dan jika tuhan tidak mengijinkan, maka beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya.

Aku benar-benar menyesal tuhan, tolonglah aku dan berikanlah aku kesempatan, hadirkanlah dia disisi ku ya tuhan, hanya dia yang mampu menghiburku. Tidak, kau bodoh Hinata, dia menginginkan kau pergi dan dia tidak ingin lagi bersama mu. Lupakan dia, jangan pernah menyesal hanya karena dia ingin melupakan mu dan kau meninggalkannya, jangan pernah menyesal dan memikirkan dia lagi, jangan!

"aku akan pergi, kau tidak apa-apa sendirian, atau kau mau aku meminta Gaara menjemputmu?"

"jangan pernah kau lakukan itu Sakura!"

"baiklah, baiklah, seseorang yang begitu baik seperti dia, kau menolaknya dan dia tidak pernah berhenti mengejar mu Hinata, kau keterlaluan. Aku pergi, jangan lupa besok, Sasuke akan memperkenalkan temannya yang datang dari luar negeri, tapi dia juga bilang ini tanah kelahirannya."

"maksud mu dia orang..."

"iyah seperti itulah... daaaah!"

Apa yang spesial dari teman Sasuke ini, apa dia orang penting? Aku mempunyai banyak teman, tapi tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang begitu penting bagiku. Bukan mereka atau bahkan keluarga ku, aku... aku hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri, dan... dia. Dia begitu penting bagiku, hingga dia mencampakan ku dan aku meninggalkannya, sungguh ironi bukan? Sekarang di dunia ini tidak ada lagi orang yang begitu penting bagiku, termasuk diriku sendiri.

Melewati musim gugur, sebentar lagi musim dingin dan aku benci musim dingin. Aku sangat tidak suka dingin, karena kenapa, karena tidak ada orang disampingku yang akan menghangatkan ku, tidak ada! Tapi tak apa, aku akan mencoba mencari kehangatan ku sendiri, dengan kemampuan ku dan kebaikan ku yang sangat pandai dalam berteman, walau mereka tak begitu penting bagiku. Aku mencoba untuk berteman dengan mereka, bahkan bersahabat, tapi sayangnya tidak bisa, apakah teman Sasuke orang yang bisa aku ajak bicara? Entahlah! Aku penasaran seperti apa dia.

Esok hari menjelang malam aku duduk bersama Sakura, Temari dan Shikamaru, serta... Gaara. Dia lah orang yang tidak bisa berhenti mengejarku, aku mencoba menjelaskan bahwa tidak ada lagi cinta di hati ini, hatiku sudah tertutupi masa lalu yang di penuhi debu dan batu. Tapi dia tetap bertahan dan tak pernah menyerah, aku hargai itu, tapi aku tidak akan bisa membalas cintanya.

"lama sekali Sasuke, dia tidak tahu apa, aku harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ku malam ini, menyebalkan."

"kau tenang saja Shikamaru, dia hanya sedikit terlambat... nah lihat, itu dia!"

"maaf aku terlambat, kami ada sedikit kendala tadi. Oh yah, perkenalkan, ini teman ku Uzumaki Naruto, kami bertemu saat kuliah di Amerika."

Aku berkenalan dengan mereka satu persatu, gadis berambut pink yang aku yakini adalah pacar Sasuke, gadis yang berambut pirang mungkin pacar dari seorang pria yang terlihat membosankan ini, dan yang satunya lagi, mengapa aura nya sangat tidak mengenakan, apa aku tidak akan berteman baik dengannya, atau...

Aku memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang melambai ke arah seorang gadis di belakangku, aku tidak tahu siapa, dan dia juga pasti tidak tahu karena Sasuke berdiri tepat dibelakangku. Aku mencoba menoleh ke belakang dan disaat itulah gadis itu tepat berada di hadapanku. Aku melihatnya, lagi.

Aku tidak bisa menyebut namanya, aku takut mereka curiga mengapa aku tahu nama gadis itu, gadis yang selalu ada dalam benak dan pikiran ku, dia yang telah mengisi hatiku dengan cinta, dan dia juga yang telah meninggalakan ku begitu saja, aku tak pernah tahu apa alasannya, tapi kini aku yakin takdir mempertemukan aku dan dia untuk memecahkan persoalan ini, persoalan tentang hati, perasaan dan cinta.

"Hinata, perkenalan Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah temanku selama kau kuliah di luar negeri."

Dia... dia disini, tepat di hadapanku dan aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, aku membeku, aku hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu aku berpaling. Tak akan pernah aku bisa menatap mata itu, mata yang selalu membuatku jatuh dalam pelukan cinta, dan mata itu kini tengah menatapku tajam, "aku Uzumaki Naruto, senang berkenalan dengan mu Hinata!" aku menjabat tangannya yang hangat, dia selalu saja hangat seperti ini. Kehangatan ini pernah memelukku saat aku membutuhkannya, tapi sekarang apakah hangat ini tetap aku butuhkan?

"karena kalian sudah saling mengenal, ayo kita bersenang-senang malam ini, aku tidak sabar ingin makan daging!" ujar Sasuke.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa orang itu terus memandangi Hinata dan menatap tajam ke arahnya, apakah dia pacarnya? Tidak, jika itu memang benar, itu artinya Hinata mengkhianatiku, aku sudah lelah dengan sandiwaranya, kini tuhan mempertemukan aku lagi dengannya, itu sudah cukup jelas bahwa pertemuan kami sudah ditakdirkan untuk menyatu kembali. Aku tidak pernah menyangka aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan Hinata, kukira dia pergi jauh tapi aku salah, dia kembali ke negara ini dan kembali untukku, akan ku pastikan itu.

"oh yah, ku dengar kau SMA disini yah Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan pertanda menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, "sekolah yang mana?" apakah Naruto harus menjawabnya, "KHS." Jawab Naruto lembut. Sakura sedikit terkejut, "wow, itu berarti kau satu sekolah dengan Hinata, dia juga sekolah di KHS, lalu kuliah di luar negeri dan disana aku bertemu dengannya, sama seperti kau dan Sasuke, apa kalian tidak saling mengenal?"

Wow... itu pertanyaan yang seharus tidak mereka berdua dengar. Kira-kira apa yang akan di jawab Naruto dan Hinata, "tidak!" ujar Hinata, "kita tidak saling mengenal, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya, hari ini." Hinata menjawab, dan tatapan langsung tertuju pada Naruto yang duduk di depannya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia tebak perasaan apa itu, apakah marah, benci, penyesalan ataukah kerinduan? Mungkin sesuatu yang bisa Naruto tebak, buktinya dia tersenyum kecil.

"kau yakin tidak pernah melihat dan mengenalku Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"tidak!" jawab Hinata tegas.

Suasana semakin memburuk, apakah hanya mereka berdua yang hanya bisa merasakannya, ataukah yang lain juga merasakannya. Gaara yang duduk di samping Hinata menatap Naruto dan Hinata bergantian, "Hinata, apa kau sakit, kau terlihat tidak enak badan!" ujar Gaara, dia menyentuh tangan Hinata, dan itu membuat Naruto geram dalam hati. Hinata kembali rileks dan menoleh kearah Gaara yang memegang tangannya di meja, Hinata melepaskan tangan Gaara dari tangannya, "aku tidak apa-apa!"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, dia berharap bisa memotong tangan orang itu. Siapa dia berani-beraninya menyentuh Hinata, Naruto tidak akan memafkan dirinya sendiri jika selama ini Hinata bersama orang lain. Apakah mereka berpacaran, atau apakah mereka pernah berciuman? Jika memang itu terjadi Naruto tidak segan-segan menghajar orang itu.

Hinata permisi sebentar ke kamar mandi, lalu Naruto menyusul, itu membuat Gaara gelisah, "apakah teman mu yang bernama Naruto itu... apakah dia baik?" tanya Gaara.

"dia adalah anak dari Namikaze, kau tahu bukan siapa Namikaze itu?"

"ooh begitu, kenapa dia kembali lagi?"

"entahlah, mungkin dia sudah siap menggantikan kakeknya, tapi aku tidak tahu pasti!"

Hinata merasa hidupnya saat ini di hantam oleh gelombang laut yang dahsyat, tak pernah ia menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Orang yang selalu ada untuknya, selalu menghiburnya dan menjadi cinta pertamanya, selalu. Tapi saat itu dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto, dan itu bukan kesalahannya, Naruo sendiri yang meninggalkannya, menulis surat dan tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia ingin berpisah, dia yang salah bukan aku!

"kenapa kau kembali, aku harus bagaimana, setiap kali melihat mu jantung sellu berdegup. Dan kukira semua itu tidak akan sama lagi sekarang, setelah lima tahun. Tapi ternyata, aku masih berdegup melihat mu, apa yang salah dengan ku, kenapa aku seperti ini."

Hinata tidak akan mengatakan hal itu ditempat umum kalau saja banyak orang, tapi sekarang dia tenga sendirian di kamar kecil, hanya dia dan bayangan dari cermin. Hinata mengusap air matanya dan membasuhnya dengan air, dia tidak ingin ditanya teman-temannya mengenai hal ini. Hinata keluar dari kamar kecil dan dia tidak melihat Naruto, Naruto meraih tangannya dan menyeretnya ke tempat sepi, "apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto secara paksa, "pergi, dan jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku!"

Naruto terkekeh, "pergi? Tidak semudah itu sayang, aku selalu ada disini, dan kau tahu? Kau yang tiba-tiba kau pergi terlebih dahulu begitu saja meninggalkan ku, apa salah hah, kau tidak lagi mencintaiku?"

Sekarang Naruto membahas cinta, dia juga memanggil Hinata sayang, panggilan untuk dirinya saat mereka masih bersama dulu, dulu sekali. Dan apa yang akan Hinata jawab saat ini, "jawab aku Hinata, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan ku, kenapa?"

"kau yang ingin mengakhirinya, aku hanya menuruti permintaan mu itu, itu saja!"

"permintaan ku? Kau bilang permintaan ku, meinggalkan mu apakah itu sebuah permintaan?" Naruto mengeluarkan suara keras, dia menghembuskan napas berat, "bagaimana mungkin Hinata, meninggalkan mu adalah hal yang terbodoh yang tidak akan pernah aku lakukan!"

"ooh yah, lalu kenapa kau pergi saat aku ada disini?"

"karena kau pergi, dan aku berniat untuk menyusul mu, aku meninggalkan perusahaan, kakek ku, bahkan semuanya hanya karena demi dirimu, tapi kau, kau tida bisa aku temukan, kemana kau pergi Hinata, aku mencari mu. Kini sekarang aku kembali dan..."

"dan apa? Apa kau pikir dengan kembalinya dirimu bisa merubah semuanya? Tidak! Tidak akan ada yang berubah, kau meminta ku untuk pergi dan aku pergi, sesuai dengan keinginan mu. Jangan katakan apapun pada mereka bahwa kita saling mengenal, cukup sudah aku menderita, aku tidak mau masa lalu ku ada lagi, tidak mau!"

Hinata mengatakan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan hatinya, padahal ia ingin masa lalulnya terulang kembali, tapi didepan Naruto, orang yang ingin selalu ada dalam hidupnya, dia berkata bohong, "kenapa? Apakah dia pacar baru mu, apakah dia..."

"dia?"

"orang itu, yang duduk di samping mu!"

"aah.. dia memang menyukaiku, kau tahu? Setelah kau pergi aku kembali lagi kesini..."

"aku pergi karena aku menyusul mu!"

"aku tidak tahu mengenai hal itu, yang aku tahu kau tidak ada disini disaat aku kembali, dia ada disini, tepat saat aku membutuhkan orang yang mampu..."

Hinata tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Naruto menyudutkannya di dinding dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan Naruto, "aku bisa saja menutup mulut mu dengan mulutku, tapi aku takut kau marah padaku karena aku memaksa, aku tidak mau kau melanjutkan kata-kata mu itu, aku tidak percaya kau berpacaran dengannya, sama sekali tidak!"

Memang tidak. Sedari dulu Hinata selalu menghindar dari Gaara, dia mengatakan hal itu karena hanya ingin Naruto pergi menjauh, tapi tebakannya salah besar, "katakan padaku Hinata, kenapa kau meninggalkan ku, aku ingin tahu kebenarannya!" Hinata melepaskan diri secara paksa dengan mendorong Naruto, "tidak ada yang salah, semuanya benar, dan kau sendiri yang menciptakan kebenarn itu!" Hinata pergi menjauh dari Naruto, dan Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata duduk kembali di kursinya, Gaara begitu perhatian dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak enak, "ini sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang!" Naruto kembali dengan wajah masam, ia melihat Hinata berdiri dari kursinya, "aku akan mengantar mu!" ujar Gaara, "tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri!" lalu dia pun pergi, melihat Naruto sekilas lalu berpamitan dengan mereka, "ya Tuhan, dia keras kepala." Ujar Sakura.

"aku juga harus pergi Sasuke, karena aku belum bertemu kakek ku setelah tiba disini."

"ah yah, maafkan aku karena memaksa mu datang, baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa menyampaikan salam ku pada kakek mu?"

"tentu saja!"

Naruto kini pergi, dia berniat menyusul Hinata, dan Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyengkan saat Naruto hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Hinata berjalan kearah rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka makan, samar-samar dia mendengar langkah kaki , lalu Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto tengah berjalan kearahnya. Saat dia sampai di tempat Hinata, Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat.

"lepaskan aku!" Naruto tidak menggubris kata-kata Hinata, ia terus berjalan dan menggenggam tangan itu. Hinata memberontak tapi Naruto tetap kekeh dan tidak akan melepaskannya. Naruto tahu dimana tempat dimana ia akan tuju, dan tentu saja itu bukan rumah. Mereka sampai di tepat itu dan Naruto belum melepaskan tangan Hinata, "tempat ini adalah tempat dimana aku menyaakan cinta pada mu, kau ingat?"

"tidak!"

Naruto terkekeh, "tentu saja kau ingat, kau yang membawa ku pertama kali kesini." Hanya sebuah taman kecil pinggir kota, dengan pemandangan danau yang lumaya besar, banyak lampu-lampu disana, dan lampu itu sekarang tengah meredup, "tempat ini gelap, aku yakin tidak akan ada orang yang melihat kita kalau kita berciuman, kau ingat saat kau pertama kali kau yang mencium mu?"

Hinata sedikit merona mendengar pernyataan itu, memang dulu dia yang mencium Naruto saat Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan itu membuat Naruto terkejut. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang adalah waktu yang berbeda, tidak akan ada lagi cinta, dia sudah menghapusnya. Benarkah? Apakah kau yakin Hinata? Kau yakin kau sudah menghapus Naruto dari memori mu?

"jangan bilang ka lupa, itu sesuatu yang jelas dan sangat nyata, aku selalu menikmati momen itu, disaat kau..."

"hentikan itu! Ini bukan lagi dulu, ini adalah sekarang, dan... dan tidak akan terjadi lagi, sudah cukup, kau yang mengakhirinya dan kau meninggalkanku!"

Hinata melepas genggaman itu, dia menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto mendekati Hinata, "aku ingin tahu kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, apa buktinya kalau aku yang mengakhiri ini semua, apakah ada?"

Hinata menatap Naruto tajam, "kau sendiri yang membuat buktinya, jangan mengelak?"

"aku tidak mengerti, aku sama sekali tidak paham apa yang kau ucapkan, tolong perjelas semuanya Hinata!"

"tidak ada yang perlu aku perjelas lagi, semuanya sudah berakhir!"

Hinata mulai menjauh dari Naruto, dan saat sudah semakin jauh Naruto tidak mampu untuk mengejarnya. Bodoh sekali dia karena tidak menghentikan Hinata dan meminta penjelasan, tapi semua itu pasi ada waktunya, Naruto yakin bahwa semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman. Naruto pulang ke rumahnya keesokan harinya, ia menemui kakeknya Jiraya yang tinggal sendiri di rumah yang besar dan hanya dia seorang, "kau sudah kembali, itu artinya kau sudah siap memimpin perusahaan!"

"aku memang sudah siap kakek, tapi untuk saat ini bisakah aku menganggur sebentar, aku ingin menikmati masa-masa kepulangan ku!"

"ya ya ya... kakek mengerti, kau sudah dewasa, dan kau harus segera menikah, apakah kau tidak ingin melamar Hinata?"

Bahkan kakeknya pun tidak tahu kalau Hinata pergi meninggalaknnya, dan kepergian Naruto semata-mata ingin menysul Hinata, apakah orang tua Hinata juga tidak tahu? Tidak! Mereka pasti tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Hinata, "apa kakek merindukan Hinata?"

"tentu saja, ini sudah 3 tahun, ya Tuhan, betapa bodohnya aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku dengar dia pergi ke luar negeri untuk kuliah, dan dia kembali satu tahun yang lalu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa hubungan mu dengan Hinata baik-baik saja atau tidak, mungkinkah..."

"tidak kakek, aku dan Hinata baik-baik saja!"

Tiga tahun. Lalu dua tahu terakhir ini ada dimana dia, apakah dia belum pergi ke luar negeri saat itu, tapi dia ada dimana? Aku tidak bertemu dengannya selalam lima tahun. Saat itu dia perg begitu saja tanpa kabar, sudah lima bulan dan aku mulai tahu kabarnya bahwa dia pergi ke luar negeri, sejak saat itu sudah terhitung lima tahu sampai saat ini, dan dimana dia selama dua tahun?

Naruto benar-benar butuh penjelasan, dia harus menemui Hinata sekarang, rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, karena mereka masih satu daerah, dan itulah sebabnya mengapa mereka selalu bersama selalu, saat pergi dan pulang sekolah. Naruto selalu ingat saat dirinya menjemput dan mengantar Hinata, selalu tersenyum dan ceria, itulah Hinaa yang ia kenal, dulu.

Naruto tidak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke rumah Hinata, dia sekarang sudah masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, seakan itu adalah rumahnya sendiri. Sesuai dugaan Naruto, dia terlalu bosan mendengar pertemngkaran itu. Dua orang yang sama-sama sudah dewasa tapi kelakuan mereka seperti anak kecil, itulah yang terjadi pada kedua orang tua Hinata, selalu saja bertengkar setiap bertatapan mata, "apa kabar calon mertua, sudah lama sekali bukan!"

Kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sofa dengan nayamannya tanpa ada yang mempersilahkan dia untuk duduk, "apa kalian tidak bosan, selalu saja bertengkar!"

"Naruto!" ujar mereka berdua yang tak lain adalah ayah dan ibu Hinata.

Mereka menghampiri Naruto, Hiashi masih tetap berdiri menatap Naruto tajam, sedangkan istrinya duduk dengan santai, "kau mau minum?" tawarnya. "terimakasih ibu mertua, aku tidak haus!" Hiashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang Nartuo, "kau ada disini, sejak kapan?"

"sejak kemarin, aku juga sudah bertemu dengan Hinata."

Hiashi tertawa, dan itu membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya, "kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkan putri ku, lalu kau kembali dan memanggil kami calon mertua? Menyedihkan sekali kau nak!"

"apakah disini aku yang bersalah? Tidak tahukah paman, Hinata lah yang meninggkan ku, dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengabari ku, selama lima tahun."

"selama itukah Naruto, putri ku mengatakan bahwa dia pergi untuk sementara waktu setelah kelulusannya, ia ingin menyendiri di desa, tapi entah mengapa dua tahun lamanya ia disana, dia sangat nyaman." Ujar ibu Hinata.

"dua tahun, jadi selama dua tahun dia ada di desa?"

"yah, dan tiba-tiba kau pergi sebelum dua tahun, hanya dalam waktu lima bulan kau meninggalkannya, kukira kau sudah memutuskan hubungan mu dengan putri ku, padahal dia selalu berkunjung ke rumah mu, menemui kakek mu dan tunggu... saat kakek mu sakit, dia yang merawatnya, dan kau tega meningglakanya. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan putriku pada mu Naruto, dia tersakiti." Ujar Hiashi

"tidak, tunggu! Dau tahun dia masih disini dan aku tidak tahu itu, yang aku tahu adalah, dia pergi ke luar negeri selama lima tahun, aku pergi saat itu hanya untuk menyusulnya, dan aku tida bisa menemukannya. Karena sudah terlanjur disana apa boleh buat, aku melanjutkan kuliah disana, dan aku tidak pernah berhenti mencari Hinata. Kau harus menyerah dengan kata-kata mu itu paman, Hinata pasti memilih ku ketimbang kalian berdua."

Hiashi tertawa lagi, "sombong sekali kau Naruto, kau yakin dia akan memilih mu lagi setelah kau meninggalaknnya, aku tidak yakin hal itu terjadi!"

"paman, aku tidak akan bisa memiliki Hinata tanpa restu kalian berdua. dengar, aku sudah disini sekarang, dan aku ingin memperbaikinya, dan aku berharap kalian juga memperbaiki hubungan yang hampir rusak ini, berhentilah bertengkar, buatlah Hinata bahagia, jangan membuatnya bersedih lagi dengan ulah kalian, kalian tahu bukan kemana dia akan lari jika kalian sudah bertengkar, dan kemana dia akan mengakhirinya jika pertengkaran kalian berujung pada perceraian? Dia akan lari pada ku, tapi dia akan mengakhirinya dengan kematian."

"jangan kau ingatkan kembali masa lalu itu Naruto, bibi sangat takut mendengarnya!"

"kalau bibi dan paman takut, maka berhentilah, dan aku akan mencoba membuatnya bahagia, demi kalian berdua. Aku mohon restui aku lagi paman, bibi, seperti dulu."

"kami akan merestui mu, itu jika Hinata ingin kembali bersama mu!" ujar Hiashi.

"dia akan kembali padaku, aku yakin itu!"

~~~###~~~

"kau yakin ingin berhenti bekerja Hinata?"

"aku yakin Sakura, aku ingin menganggur untuk sementara waktu, dan juga... aku tidak ingin membuat Gaara selalu berharap banyak padaku, aku ingin dia mengerti kalau aku tidak bisa menerima cintanya, hatiku sudah tertutup untuk semua pria Sakura, dan kau tahu itu!

"entahlah, sepertinya aku tidak tahu. Hinata, jika kau menutup hati mu untuk Gaara, setidaknya cobalah kau membuka hatimu untuk pria lain, kau tahu? Betapa berat aku mengatakn hal ini, sudah sangat lama kalian mengenal, dan aku tahu Gaara menyukai mu saat pertemuan pertama kalian."

Hinata tidak akan pernah memberitahu masa lalunya pada siapa pun, cukup hanya keluarganya yang tahu kalau dia pernah berhubungan dengan Naruto. mereka pasti terkejut mendengar hal itu kalau mereka tahu, "aku punya masa lalu yang indah Sakura, dan aku ingin mengulanginya lagi!"

"benarkah, kau tidak pernah bercerita seblumnya Hinata, coba ceritakan padaku!"

"tidak, cukup aku yang tahu!"

"huuuuhh... kau pelit sekali."

Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura dan senyuman itu pertanda bahwa dia sangat ingin mejelajah kembali ke masa lalunya yang indah. Tapi dibalik keindahan itu ada saja hal yang teruburuk yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, dan hal buruk itu belum berakhir sampai sekarang. Saat Naruto datang kembali ke negara ini dan itu adalah sebuah keajaiban bagi Hinata, tapi ia tidak mengungkapkannya, ia terus bersembunyi dan tidak ada lagi keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya, "kau melamun?" Sakura membuat Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaannya, "tidak, aku harus pergi Sakura, sampai nanti!"

Hinata pulang dengan wajah ditekuk dan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum sinis, Naruto? oh ya tuhan, ternyata dia belum pulang, "wajah cantik mu tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan dari hati mu yang sedang kesal, kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, apa itu aku?" Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Naruto tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Kemana kedua orang tuanya? Ah yah, tentu saja mereka bekerja dan bekerja, terlalu sibuk hingga tak sedikit pun mereka memikirkan hal yang lain, hanya bekerja dan bertengkar... "aku takut kau diam saja seperti ini, ada apa, kau memikirkan orang tua mu, tenang saja, aku baru saja bertemu mereka, aku sudah meminta ijin!"

Naruto selalu tahu apa yang sedang Hinata pikirkan. Mungkin karena mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak lama sekali, dan lima tahu perpisahan bukanlah apa-apa. Tapi kenapa dia memikirkan hal itu sekarang, sekarang sudah berbeda, perpisahan mereka bukanlah sebuah keinginan tapi keterpaksaan dan itu membuat Hinata sakit. Naruto terlihat khawatir kala Hinata hanya terdiam, dia melangkah keara Hinata, "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto, Hinata mendongak, ia tidak menyadari kalau Naruto begitu dekat dengannya, ia ingin sekali memeluk Naruto saat ini juga, "apa yang kau lakukan disini, pergilah!" Hinata menjauh dari Naruto.

"aku ingin hanya ingin memperbaiki situasi, itu saja!"

"situasi apa? Siatuasi dimana kau ingin sekali memelukku saat ini juga, apa itu yang ada dalam pikiran mu?" tanya Hinata, padahal dia yang ingin sekali memeluk Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum sinis, "bukankah kau yang ingin memelukku saat ini juga, aku yakin seperti itu pemikiran mu saat ini!"

Pukulan telak bagi Hinata karena dia merona, "lihat, aku tahu itu pasti!" ujar Naruto.

Hinata hanya terdiam, "benar, aku ingin memperbaiki situasi saat ini Hinata, tolong bicaralah jujur padaku, kemana kau selama dua tahun, apa yang kau lakukan, mengapa kakek mengatakan kau pergi selama tiga tahun, padahal aku tidak bertemu dengan mu selama lima tahun, kemana kau?"

Hinata tetawa mengejak, "lihat, lima tahun kau tidak melihat ku? Sungguh perkataan mu membuatku ingin tertawa Naruto, aku selalu disini selama dua tahun, tapi kau tidak pernah mencari ku karena memang yang aku tahu bahwa kau benar-benar ingin berpisah dariku..."

"tidak ada dalam pikiran ku sedikit pun untuk meninggalkan mu, kau yang pergi dan aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya!"

"kau tidak tahu? Ya ampun, kau sendiri yang menyebabkan aku pergi, kau yang memintaku dan kau juga yang... sudah cukup, aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini, ini sudah berakhir Naruto..."

"ini belum berakhir, aku masih mencintaimu dan selalu mencintaimu, selalu!"

"aku tidak butuh perkataan cinta mu, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi Naruto, aku bilang ini sudah berkahir, menyerahlah dan pergilah!" Hinata berlalu dari hadapan Naruto, tapi Naruto menangkap tangan Hinata, "aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum kau bercerita semua kesalahpahaman ini, ini bukan jalan ku untuk menyerah, aku akan terus mencintai mu, selalu, ingat itu!" Naruto melepas tangan Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauh hingga tak terlihat, Hinata tahu sifat Naruto, yang dimana dia tidak akan menyerah dengan situasi seperti apapun itu, meski menyakitkan.

Beberapa minggu setelah Naruto kembali kini ia mulai memimpin perusahaan ayahnya dan menggantikan kakek nya yang sudah pensiun, kini dia seorang direktur, "aku tidak mengerti dengan mu Naruto, kau bilang menganggur sebentar, tapi kenapa sekarang kau menggantikan ku?" Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah jendela menatap indahnya pemandangan kota yang sibuk, "aku ingin kau istirahat kakek, hanya itu!" tentu kakek nya tidak akan percaya dengan perkataan Naruto, "bicaralah jujur, kakek ingin kau terbuka dengan kakek, apa ini mengenai Hinata? Kakek akan bebbicara dengan Hinata agar kalian tidak bertengkar lagi, kakek akan bicara dengannya!"

Perkataan kakeknya menyita perhatian Naruto, "kakek sungguh-sungguh? B-benarkah kakek akan bicara dengan Hinata?" kakek nya menangguk, "tapi kakek jangan bilang aku terlibat dalam hal ini, kakek janji!" dan kakek nya mengangguk lagi. Ah.. sungguh beruntung Naruto mempunyai kakek yang pengertian akan masalah asmara nya, itu membuat Naruto merasa geli dan malu pada dirinya sendiri. Saat dirinya terlihat begitu hidup, kakek nya memutuskan untuk pergi dan kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat, "aku akan bicara dengan Hinata besok, jangan khawatir!" ujar kakek nya.

Lalu pergi dari kantor Naruto, berjalam menuju lobi dengan Naruto yang mengantarnya lalu membukakan pintu mobil, "hati-hati di jalan kakek!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum senang. kakek nya terlihat bahagia melihat cucu nya yang juga bahagia, masa muda nya tak akan pernah ku biarkan menderita hanya karena cinta, tidak akan! Batin kakek nya saat masih melihat Naruto melambaikan tangan. Malam hari di suatu bar Naruto dan Sasuke tengah mengobrol seputar bisnis dan masa-masa saat mereka kuliah, "kau juga mengundangnya!" ujar Naruto, dan mata nya menunjuk ke arah Gaara yang menuju ke arahnya, "ah, gaara, yah aku juga mengundangnya, dia baik, kau tidak suka yah dengannya?"

Bagaimana Sasuke tahu? Entahlah! Gaara berhenti dan menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian, "ada apa, kalian terlihat serius sekali?" Sasuke memecah keheningan dengan berdehem, "aah, kami sedang membicarakan liburan akhir pekan, kau mau bergabung?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mendengus mendengar kebohongan Sasuke, dan itu membuat Gaara merasa mendapati abhwa dia sedang di tipu, "ayolah! Jangan dibawa serius, kita bisa membicarakan hal itu lain kali, benarkan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, dan Sasuke mengangguk cepat, "benar, itu kita rus nant, aku permisi sebentar!" Sasuke berjalan menjauh mereka berdua.

"kawan, kenapa kau terus saja berdiri, duduklah!" pinta Naruto.

Gaara pun duduk di hadapannya, "kau seperti tidak asing bagi Hinata, apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

Ya tuhan, ini baru perbincangan yang Naruto ingin jelaskan padanya, tapi tidak, dia tidak akan mengkhianati Hinata, Hinata sudah melarangnya untuk membuka rahasia mereka. Jika saja Hinata tidak melarang, dia pasti sudah bicara pada semuanya, "apa yang membuat mu khawatir kawan, kau tidak lihat, pertama kali aku meliihatnya saat aku kembali ke sini, benar begitu bukan?"

"tidak bagiku, itu terlihat aneh kalau boleh aku katakan!"

Peka sekali orang ini, batin Naruto, "benarkah, baiklah aku akan menceritakan sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui!" ujar Naruto.

^^Bersambung..^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Debar Cinta Dari Masa Lalu**

Chapter 2

^^Selamat Membaca^^

"kakek, kakek kenapa memanggilku kemari sampai-sampai menyuruh mereka membawaku kesini, aku bisa datang sendiri kakek, apa kakek sakit?"

"tidak ada apa-apa, kakek tidak sakit, kakek hanya merindukan mu itu saja!"

"syukurlah kalau begitu, aku kira kenapa," Hinata menghembuskan napas lega, "dia..." Hinata melihat sekeliling, "aaaahh tenang saja, Naruto tidak disini!" Hinata menoleh kembali ke arah Jiraya, "dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartement." Ujarnya. Seketika itu Hinata tersentak, "apa? Apartement yang.. maksud kakek apartement yang itu?" Jiaraya mengangguk, "apa dia tidak apa-apa tinggal disana?"

"entahlah, itu yang dia inginkan. Ngomong-ngomong, apa hubungan kalian baik-baik saja, mengingat saat itu Naruto tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pergi, apa dia memberitahu mu dia pergi kemana?"

"aku dan Naruto baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah, kakek tenang saja!"

"itu bagus, karena kakek tidak ingin kalian bertengkar apalagi berpisah, mengingat hanya kau yang kakek inginkan untuk kakek jadikan menantu, kakek tidak mau yang lain!"

Ya tuhan, betapa kakek Jiraya polos sekali, antara Hinata tau pun Naruto tidak ada yang berbicara jujur sedikit pun, itu membuat Hinata merasa sangat bersalah pada kakek Jiraya. "apa kakek hanya merindukan ku saja atau ada sesuatu yang lain yang kakek ingin aku lakukan?"

"jika kau bertanya, tentu saja ada, tapi apa kau mau?" tanya Jiraya. Hinata mendongak menatap kakek Jiraya. Apa? Pergi ke apartement mengantarkan barang-barangnya, kenapa kakek tidak menyruh orang lain saja yang mengantarkan, kenapa harus aku? "kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Naruto akan marah jika orang lain tiba-tiba masuk ke rumahnya tanpa seijin darinya, dia pasti akan sangat marah, tapi jika kau yang mengantarkannya dia pasti tidak akan marah, tolong kakek Hinata, kakek tidak bisa menyuruh orang lain, kau mau kan?" apa boleh buat, ini semua demi kakek Jiraya, batin Hinata. Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Satu jam sudah berlalu dan Hinata sudah menyiapkan semua barang-barang Naruto yang tertinggal, dia menutup kamar Naruto dan melihat kamar dari sisi yang lain, kamar itu bertuliskan 'History' tentu Hinata tahu apa yang ada didalamnya, dia melangkah menuju kamar itu yang ternyata tidak di kunci, Naruto tidak akan mengunci kamar ini, karena Hinata yakin semua memori yang dia lakukan akan selalu sia simpan di kamar ini, jadi dia tidak memerlukan kunci untuk menutup rapat kamar ini.

Hinata masuk ke dalam dan menyalakan lampu, semuanya ada disitu dan tak ada yang berubah, dia terlihat tenang dan nyaman berada di kamar itu, apakah ada sesorang yang selain Hinata yang masuk ke dalam kamar ini, batin Hinata, apakah ada permpuan lain hingga Naruto memintanya untuk pergi, tapi disini tidak ada foto orang itu, tidak ada perempuan, hanya ada foto-fotonya dan juga Naruto, serta teman dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Hinata bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka telah di jodohkan saat mereka kecil, kalau memang begitu Hinata sangat senang sekali bisa...

"tidak, apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata, ini semua sudah berakhir, lupakan Naruto!" tegas Hinata, tapi perkataan dan hati nya tidak benar-benar sama, sangat berbeda jauh.

Hinata menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya, tidak akan ada lagi memori, sudah cukup. Hinata bergegas pergi ke apartement Naruto dengan diantar supir kakek Jiraya, dalam perjalanan dia hanya bisa mengenang sama lalu yang begitu sangat indah dan tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Sementara itu, kita kembali lagi ke bar dimana Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang bersih tegang, "aku benar bukan, kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Hinata." Ujar Gaara. Naruto terkekeh, "kau sangat yakin sekali Gaara, dengar, aku tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Hinata, tapi belum. Aku memang tertarik padanya sejak aku melihatnya, kau tidak keberatan bukan kalau aku memliki perasaan pada Hinata?"

"yang benar saja, tentu aku sangat keberatan, kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku yang mengenalnya lebih dulu, aku yang menyukainya terlebih dahulu, jadi kau jangan terlalu berharap!"

Naruto tertawa renyah, "siapapun yang mengenalnya atau menyukainya terlebih dahulu aku tidak keberatan, aku percaya diri jika Hinata pasti akan memilih yang terbaik antara kita, kau harus berhati-hati, sesorang yang sudah lama kau kenal mungkin tidak akan memilihmu karena hanya kalian sudah berteman sangat lama, tapi dia akan memilih orang yang sangat tepat untuknya walau hanya berteman cukup dalam beberapa bulan. Aku tekankan Gaara, Hinata akan memilih orang yang tepat, kau yakin bisa mengerti hatinya? Mengingat kalian sudah berteman lama, apa kau tahu apa yang dia rasakan dan dia butuhkan saat ini? Kau tahu? Aku tebak kau tidak tahu!"

"aku memang tidak tahu apa yang dia butuhkan saat ini, tapi aku akan mengisi hatinya dengan cinta ku, aku yakin dia membutuhkan cinta saat ini!"

"cinta? Kau yakin dia mencintai mu, atau... tahukah kau apakah dia menyukai mu hah? Aku jamin kau tidak tahu isi hatinya, jika kau tahu mungkin sekarang kalian sudah berpacaran tapi sampai sekarang, lihat, apakah dia pernah berkata kalau dia menyukai mu?"

"tidak! Tapi aku yakin, jika aku memberikan perhatian padanya, dia pasti menyukaiku, dan aku sudah memberikan perhatian lebih padanya selama aku mengenalnya, dia pasti akan menyadarinya kalau aku mencintainya. Kau jangan merusak semua itu Naruto, kau hanya pendatang baru!"

"pendatang baru yang tergila-gila pada seorang wanita cantik seperti Hinata. Dengar, kalau kau yakin Hinata akan memiilih mu maka jangan hentikan aku untuk memilikinya juga, karena jika kau menghentikanku, itu berati kau adala seorang penakut!"

"huh.. jangan remehkan aku Naruto, aku lebih mencintainya dari pada dirimu yang baru mengenalnya!"

"baiklah, ayo kita buktikan, siapa diantara kita yang akan memilikinya!"

"aku setuju, dan jangan menangis jika suatu saat nanti aku yang memilikinya!" ujar Gaara dengan penuh keyakinan.

"aku yang akan memilikinya, hanya dalam beberapa bulan, camkan itu!" ujar Naruto

~~~###~~~

Sementara itu Hinata telah sampai di apartement Naruto, ia sudah membawa barang-barang itu masuk ke dalam setelah ia menyuruh supir kakek Jiraya meninggalkannya. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali di apartement ini, sama seperti yang dulu saat Hinata dan Naruto merayakan pesta ulang tahun Naruto saat mereka masih SMP. Saat itu orang tua Naruto masih hidup, mereka juga bersenang-senang dengan orang tua Hinata yang masih baik-baik saja. Tapi sejak pesta itu semuanya berubah, orang tua Naruto kecelakaan dan akhirnya meninggal dunia, itu membuat Naruto putus asa dimasa kanak kanak nya, dan disisi lain orang tua Hinata yang berubah drastis, dimana mereka yang baik-baik saja dalam hubungan mereka, kini berubah menjadi pertengakaran yang tidak pernah ada habisnya.

Dan Hinata selalu mendengar mereka bertengkar baik dulu mau pun sekarang. Masa itu dimana masa yang paling sulit untuk Naruto dan Hinata hadapi, tapi dengan rasa sayang dan cinta diantara mereka, mereka bisa melewatinya sampai mereka remaja. Naruto yang selalu menghibur Hinata dikala sedih begitu juga sebaliknyan, mereka sangat kompak dalam hal apapun termasuk cinta. Tapi sekarang... apakah masih ada cinta di antara mereka? Tapi Naruto mengatakan kalau dia masih mencintai Hinata, dan Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang kala Naruto mengatakannya, dan itu membuat Hinata diambang dilema.

"ya ampun, apakah hanya minuman soda yang ada di kulkas ini, dan... tentu saja ramen!" ujar Hinata

Naruto tidak sama sekali berubah, dia tetap menyukai ramen, tidak ada ramen tidak ada kehidupan, itulah motto Naruto yang Naruto katakan pada Hinata saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Hinata terduduk dan mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama mereka. Saat itu tengah musim gugur, Hinata pindah ke kota saat berumur 10 tahun, karena orang tua nya mendapatkan bisnis yang bagus yang dimana bekerja sama dengan perusahaan orang tua Naruto. Saat itulah mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata pindah di samping rumah Naruto dan itu membuat mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain dan kemudian menjadi akrab, Naruto memberitahu kesukaannya, dan dia mengatakan bahwa ramen adalah hidupnya, Hinata terkiki geli mendengar Naruto mengatkannya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, hari demi hari mereka lewati bersama ternyata menumbuhkan rasa sayang yang berbeda, dari sekedar pertemanan dan persahabatan. Naruto dan Hinata saling jatuh cinta saat mereka sudah menginjak SMP, tapi kedua orang tua mereka tak tahu mengenai perasaan mereka, yang mereka tahu adalah bahwa Naruto dan Hinata saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Saat SMP itulah dimana Naruto harus kehilangan kasih sayang orang tua nya, tapi Hinata hadir dalam hidup Narutodan memberikan kasih sayang dalam keterpurukannya, itu membuat Narto sangat teribati dengan kehadiran Hinata. Hinata tidak akan pernah lupa saat Naruto mengatakan, "aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu, aku akan menikah mu saat kita dewasa nanti!"

Sekarang Hinata tersipu malu mengingat kenangan itu, pada saat itu dia mencium kening Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Dan saat sudah menginjak masa SMA, disitulah Naruto dan Hinata memberitahu semua perasaan mereka berdua pada orang tua Hinata dan kakek Jiraya tentu saja. Mereka bahagia mendengar berita itu, itu bisa membuat sebuah hubungan yang lebih mengikat lagi nantinya. Yah, semua kenangan indah itu mereka ciptakan bersama saat cinta menyatukan keduanya, tapi sayang, itu hanya masa lalu, Hinata tidak mungkin menciptakan kenangan indah lagi saat ini, tidak mungkin!

"tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini cantik, semua bisa saja mungkin terjadi lagi!"

Dan disitulah keterkejutan Hinata memuncak, saat Naruto menatap Hinata tengah melamun membayangkan masa lalunya. Kenpa Naruto selalu tahu apa yang Hinata pikirkan? Ya tuhan, adakah penangkal untuk Naruto agar dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang Hinata rasakan dan pikirkan, adakah? Naruto berjalan ke arah Hinata yang tengah duduk di kursi dapur dimana arsitektur nya berbentuk sebuah bar, gaya modern hanya untuk sebuah apartement, yang sangat mewah, kalau boleh Hinata tambahkan. Naruto duduk disamping Hinata dan dia sama sekali tidak menatap apapun kecuali mata Hinata saat dia beranjak dari pintu hingga duduk disampingnya.

"ku pikir ada maling disini, tapi ternyata seorang malaikat cantik, aku akan memukul maling itu tapi tidak dengan malaikat secantik dirimu, kau kira apa yang akan aku lakukan pada mu?"

"menendang ku keluar dari sini, mungkin!"

Naruto terkekeh, "sesuatu yang sangat tidak sama sekali terpikir di benak ku cantik, itu tidak akan terjadi!"

"berhentlah memanggilku cantik!"

"bukankah kau suka jika aku memanggil mu cantik, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku."

"itu dulu!"

"apa bedanya dulu dan sekarang, tidak akan ada yang berubah, termasuk tempat ini, kau lihat, masih sama seprti yang dulu bukan. Aku bertanya-tanya ada keperluan apa kau ada disini, aku jadi sangat senang sekali kedatangan tamu yang selalu aku ingin undang kemari, kuharap kau juga senang aku undang kemari!"

"jangan berharap banyak, aku kesini atas permintaan kakek, aku hanya mengantar barang-barang mu, itu saja!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah barang-barang yang masih tergeletak di sofa, dia menatap kembali Hinata, "aku sangat senang kau ada disini meskipun bukan keinginan mu sendiri, aku merindukan mu saat ini, dan aku bahagia saat kau duduk dan tenga melamun dimana aku pikir kau sedang mengenang masa lalu kita, apa aku salah?" Naruto tidak salah, tapi dia salah karena merindukan Hinata, kemana saja dia selama ini, padahlah Hinata sudah sangat rindu sejak lima tahun yang lalu, dan kerinduannya saat ini masih tetap sama. "berhentilah bercanda dengan kau mengatakan aku merindukan mu, itu sudah tidak lagi berguna!" ujar Hinata

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggam nya erat, Hinata terpaku, "jangan katakan kau tidak merindukan ku, aku yakin kau rindu padaku, jangan berbohong!" Naruto tidak semudah itu dibohongi, seharusnya Hinata tahu itu. Naruto masih menggenggam tangan Hinata erat, "jangan lagi lari dariku, aku sangat terluka mengetahui ada orang yang menyukai mu, aku ingin sekali menghajar orang itu!" ujar Naruto. Hinata tetap terdiam dengan tatapan Naruto yang semakin intens, "ayo kita kembali seperti dulu lagi, aku mohon, aku mencintaimu Hinata, tidak ada yang berubah!"

"sudah cukup Naruto, kau tidak perlu membujuk ku, ini sudah berakhir!"

"tidak, ini belum berakhir, aku akan memulainya dari awal lagi!"

Naruto mengajak Hinata berdiri dan Hinata menurut, mereka kini menuju ke ruang tengah, Naruto menyalakan musik dan mengajak Hinata berdansa. Ini salah satu kesukaan Hinata, disaat moodnya tidak enak Naruto akan mengajaknya berdansa, "ingat saat dulu, kau suka berdansa bukan." Naruto menaruh tangan Hinata dilehernya, dan dia menarug lengannya di pinggang Hinata, mereka berdansa mengikuti alunan musik romanatis. Hinata tersenyum dalam hati, dia ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaan senangnya saat ini, tapi dia hanya terdiam dan hanya mengikuti gerakan Naruto yang sedikit berkuasa, "aku sudah menggantikan kakek, aku mulai bekerja kemarin, ku harap kakek senang karena sudah keluar dari keterpurukannya menjaga perusahaan itu!"

Seketika itu Hinata terkiki geli, sebuah kemajuan, batin Naruto. dia senang karena Hinata tidak menolak ajakan dansanya, "kau masih suka saat aku melakukan ini!" saat itu juga Naruto mengangkat Hinata dan memutar-mutarnya, Hinata tertawa renyah dan berteriak kegirangan saat Naruto mengangkatnya tinggi dan memutarnya perlahan. Hinata merentangkan tangannya saat Naruto masih terus memutarnya, dan memeluk Naruto erat saat Naruto menurunkannya dan berhenti memuta tubuh Hinata, dia memeluk Naruto erat, masa lalunya dulu terlintas dibenak Hinata, menyenangkan.

Mereka masih berpelukan, dan Hinata masih tertawa karena kepalanya masih berputar-putar, saat kepalanya sudah mulai baikan Hinata dengan sangat sadar semakin memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto juga membalasnya dengan memeluk Hinata sambil menghirup aroma yang selalu sama Naruto rasakan selama ini, Naruto mencium leher jenjang Hinata, dan itu membuat Hinata terlena, dia memiringkan kepalanya agar Naruto leluasa dengan aksinya tersebut. Mereka berdua kini saling menempelkan kening mereka masing-masing, dan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, masih terlena satu sama lain, tidak ada yang berbicara.

Naruto menggesekan hidung mereka, itu juga salah satu kesukaan Hinata. Itu membuat Hinata merasa seperti boneka, Hinata seringa melakukan itu pada Naruto, karena Naruto memberikan sebuah boneka rubah kecil berwarna orange, dia memiliki hidung yang berbentuk lucu, dia sering kali menyentuhkan hidung boneka itu dengan hidungnya, begitu juga kepada tuan yang memberikan boneka itu, Hinata tersenyum, dia sedikit tertawa. Saat Naruto berhenti melakukan hal itu dan menatap Hinata, Hinata tahu apa yang akan terjad selanjutnya, apakah dia akan membiarkan Naruto melakukannya, mengingat saat ini mereka sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan lagi.

Tapi ia ingin sekali Naruto melakukannya, dan sepertinya Naruto tahu bahasa tubuh Hinata, "aku tahu kau juga ingin bukan, kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya!" ujar Naruto. Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya hingga Hinata memekik terkejut, Hinata tidak lagi dapat menahannya, ia memberanikan diri mencium Naruto terlebih dahulu, Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata, ia sangat yankin bahwa Hinata juga masih mencintainya, Naruto membalas ciuman Hinata, dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Semakin lama mereka semakin kehabisan napas, Naruto berhenti terlebih dahulu, dan mereka sama-sama merasa kehilangan.

Mereka terengah-engah karena kehabisan napas, "aku akan sangat senang jika aku membawa mu ke kamar, mengingat saat itu kita masih remaja dan tidak akan pernah aku lakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu, tapi saat ini aku yakin dengan keadaan kita saat ini, kau juga menginginkannya bukan?" Hinata tertunduk, Naruto menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening Hinata, "aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa!" ujar Hinata. Dia melepaskan diri dari Naruto, "aku harus pulang!" Naruto mengangkap tangan Hinata, dia menarik Hinata lagi kedalam pelukannya, "kenapa? Aku tidak akan lupa tentang janji ku yang akan menikahmu saat kita dewasa nanti, aku yakin kau masih ingat janji itu bukan?"

Tentu saja Hinata ingat, tapi saat ini hubungan mereka tidak jelas sama sekali, mengingat saat itu Naruto mengirimkan surat pada Hinata yang dimana surat itu membuatnya sangat hancur, itulah sebabnya Hinata tidak mau lagi menjalani hubungan dengan Naruto, karna dialah yang menginginkan hubungan ini berakhir, Hinata tidak akan lupa surat itu, tidak akan!

"lepaskan aku, biarkan aku pergi!"

"aku tidak akan melepaskan mu, aku disini untuk memperbaiki semuanya, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang itu mendapatkan mu, tidak akan!"

Orang itu? Apakah yang Naruto maksud adala Gaara, Naruo cemburu padanya, "kau cemburu?" tanya Hinata, "sangat!" jawab Naruto. "aku tidak akan berhubungan dengannya, dan dengan kau juga!" ujar Hinata, dia sudah terlepas dari Naruto dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar, "dengar Hinata, aku akan memiliki mu sekali lagi, tidak peduli jika kau menolak, aku akan tetap mendapakan mu dan membuat mu mengakui kalau kau juga masih mencintaiku!" lalu Hinata pun tak terlihat lagi. Naruto mengaca-acak rambutnya, dia sangat frustasi sekali, baru saja dia bahagia walau hanya sekejap, tapi Naruto senang kalau Hinata masih meresponnya, itu berarti Hinata masih merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan, cinta.

Setelah kejadian malam kemarin yang indah itu, Hinata tidak bisa sama sekali menghapus dalam pikirannya, dia masih mengingat betul semua sentuhan Naruto, dia masih merasakan debaran jantung nya dan jantung Naruto saat mereka mengakhiri ciuman mereka, sekarang dia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia ingin sekali membawa Hinata ke kamar, dan itu yang ingin Naruto lakukan sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA, sungguh Hinata tidak berpikir jernih saat ini juga, dia menyentuh jantung nya berdegup kencang.

"hayooo.. apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Hinata tersentak kala Sakura mengangetkannya, "apa sih yang membuat mu terus-terusan melamun, sejak kau keluar dari kantor dan memutuskan menganggur, hanya melamun saja yang kau kerjakan, ada apa dengan mu Hinata, katakan padaku!"

"tidak ada Sakura, aku hanya bingung, apa aku harus pergi berlibur untuk mengisi waktu luang ku?"

"itu cocok untuk mu saat ini, tapi tidak bisakah kau mengajakku Hinata, pelit sekali kau ingin berlibur sendirian. Paling tidak tunggulah akhir pekan ini, kau setuju kan, dan kita akan mengajak teman-teman yang lain!"

"itu bagus, baiklah aku setuju!"

Hinata dan Sakura dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah restoran, Sasuke mengundang mereka untuk maka siang di restoran itu, ternyata disana sudah ada Sasuke, Gaara dan... Naruto. kenapa dia juga disini, apa dia tidak bekerja? kenapa Hinata bertanya-tanya, itu bukan urusan dia bukan. Hinata dan Sakura bergabung dengan mereka, sejak dipintu masuk tadi Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata, itu membuat Hinata terintimidasi, "kalian lama sekali, kami sudah menunggu lama tahu!" ujar Sasuke.

"maaf Sasuke, aku menunggu Hinata, dia jadi semakin malas setelah berhenti bekerja!" ujar Sakura

"Hinata, apa yang kau kerjakan kalau kau berhenti bekerja?" tanya Sasuke.

"bersenang-senang, mungkin!"

Jawabannya itu membuat Naruto terkekeh, apa Naruto tertawa karena dia tidak akan lupa bahwa Hinata adalah perempuan yang malas bekerja, dia tidak akan lupa hal itu. "hey Naruto, kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sasuke. "tidak, aku hanya mengingat seseorang yang aku kenal dulu, dia sangat malas hingga semua tugas sekolah aku yang mengerjakan, bayangkan saja dia jika sudah dewasa, mungkin seperi mu?" tunjuk Naruto pada Hinata yang hanya terdiam, dia sebenarnya geram sekali, kesal dan ingin membalas ejekan Naruto. disamping itu Sasuke dan Sakura tertawa renyah, "ya ampun Naruto, kau kejam sekali mengejek Hinata seperti itu!"

"aku tidak mengejek, aku hanya..."

"terima kasih atas ejekan mu tuan!"

"waah lihat, sekarang dia terlihat kesal, kau harus bertanggung jawab Narutio, mungkin dengan traktiran!" ujar Sasuke.

"tentu saja aku akan mentraktir Hinata jika dia mau!" ujar Naruto.

"tidak terima kasih!" jawab Hinata, "mungkin akan lebih baik jika Gaara yang mentraktirku!"

"tidak masalah, itu akan aku lakukan!" ujar Gaara.

Hinata tersenyum dalam hati, pasti itu membuat Naruto tersinggung, biar saja, biar dia rasakan bagiamana rasanya sakit. Memang Naruto sedikit kesal dia merasa Hinata ingin membuatnya terasa sulit dan membagi rasa sakit padanya, itu yang Naruto pikirkan saat ini. Mereka makan siang dengan damai sampai sebuah ponsel berdering, dimana milik ponsel Naruto lah yang berdering, "hallo, ada apa... apa? Sekarang dimana kakek, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Hinata mendengar nama kakek, kakek Jiraya, ada apa dengan kakek? Hinata bertanya-tanya, "i-iyah, aku akan segera kesana!"

"maaf aku harus pergi, kakek ku tiba-tiba sakit, aku harus pergi!"

Naruto pun bergegas pergi, "kabari aku jika kau perlu bantuan!" teriak Sasuke. Hinata tidak tinggal diam dia pun ijin pamit, "aku juga harus pergi, tiba-tiba perut ku tidak merasa enak!" lalu Hinata pun pergi tanpa mereka berbicara terlebih dahulu. Hinata mencoba menyusul Naruto yang masih menunggu mobilnya, ketika mobilnya datang dan Naruto masuk, Hinata pun tak tianggal diam. Dia masuk sendiri ke dalam mobil Naruto dan itu tidak membuat Naruto terkejut sedikit pun, dia tahu kalau Hinata juga khawatir pada kakek.

Mereka tidak bicara sedikit pun dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, hingga mereka sampai dan melihat Jiraya terbaring di ruang UGD, Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke dalam. Mereka duduk di dua sisi Jiraya masing-masing, "aku senang kalian datang bersama, semuanya baik-baik saja bukan?" ujar Jiraya, "kakek tidak perlu khawatir, semuanya baik-baik saja, yang perlu dikhawatirkan sekarang adalah keadaan kakek saat ini, apa kakek merasakan sakit?" tanya Naruto.

"kakek sangat baik karena melihat hubungan kalian baik-baik saja, kakek senang."

Hinata hampir menangis disitu, dia merasakan air matanya menggenang di pelupuk mata, Hinata menggelengkan kealanya, "kakek membuatku takut, aku sangat mencemaskan kakek!" Jiraya mengusap pipi Hinata agar berhenti menangis. Dia tidak tahu kalau air mata Hinata menetes bukan hanya karena kakek Jiraya terbaring disini tapi juga karena hubungan mereka yang retak, bukan retak lagi, tapi sudah hancur. Berbeda dengan Naruto, dia tahu air mata Hinata mempunyai arti lebih dari pada sekedar menangis. Ponsel Hinata tiba-tiba berdering, "hallo, ibu... iyah, kakek sedang dirawat.. kakek baik ibu...iyah, akan ku lakukan!"

"ibu tidak akan datang kesini bersama ayah, dia akan sedikit terlambat!"

"ibu mu selalu begitu, kakek sudah sangat memahaminya. Tapi ayah mu pasti akan segera kesini!" ujar Jiraya. Itu membuat Naruto dan Hinata saling menatap cemas satu sama lain.

"kenapa..."

Sebelum menlanjutkan kata-katanya Hinata melihat ayah nya sudah berada di depan pintu. Hinata berdiri dan mempersilahkan ayah nya duduk di tempatnya, sedangkan ia berdiri tepat di ujung kaki Jiraya. Melihat ayah, kakek Jiraya dan Naruto yang sedang mengobrol membuatnya senang, Hinata melihat sebuah keluarga yang sangat harmonis, bila itu bukanlah khayalannya saja dia pasti sangat bahagia sekali, "jadi kakek tidak tahu hubungan mereka saat ini?" tiba-tiba Hiashi membelokan pembicaraan mereka, "kau tidak memberitahu kakek mu, kenapa? Kenapa kalian berdua diam?"

"apa maksud mu Hiashi, hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, iya kan Naruto, Hinata?" Jiraya bertanya.

"iyah kakek, aku dan Naruto baik-baik saja, kami baik, kakek jangan khawatir!"

"kalian jangan berbohong bicaralah jujur!" ujar Hiashi

"cukup paman, kakek, paman Hiashi hanya..."

"katakan padaku yang sebenarnya Naruto!" kakek nya terbatuk, dan itu membuat Hinata dan Naruto semakin geram dengan Hiashi.

"kami sangat baik, kakek perlu bukti? Baiklah... Hinata."

Naruto berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Naruto mencium Hinata tepat di bibir, dan di depan wali mereka masing-masing. Hiashi terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto yang tidak sopan, sementara Jiraya hanya menghembuskan napas lega. Naruto berhenti mencium Hinata, dia meempelkan keningnya pada kening Hinata dan berkata, "kami baik-baik saja, lihatkan!" Hinata menatap Naruto, dia sangat bersungguh-sungguh mencium Hinata, tidak ada kebohongan dalam mata nya. Naruto mengusap pipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya, membersihkan pipi yang putih itu dari air mata nya yang berlinang.

"kakek, semuanya baik-baik saja!"

"baiklah, kakek percaya ada kalian. Tolong jangan membuatku khawatir Hiashi, lihat mereka, mereka sangat baik-baik saja bukan, kau juga jangan kahwatir mengenai huungan mereka!"

"aku memang tidak khawatir, tapi kalian berdua sangat tidak sopan melakukan hal seperti itu, kalian belum terikat!"

"aaah kau ini, seakan kau tidak pernah muda saja, itu sudah terbiasa, mereka juga sudah dewasa, mereka tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan, tidak ada yang oleh melarangnya, dan kau, kau jangan berbicara seenaknya tentang hubungan mereka, apapun yang mereka lakukan adalah keinginan mereka sendiri, benarkan anak-anak?"

Hinata dan Naruto mengangguk cepat, "dengar, kau sendiri yang memanggil mereka anak-anak, kau bilang mereka sudah dewasa!" ujar Hiashi, dia sangat kesal dengan pembicaraan ini, "baiklah, aku harus pergi, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan!" lalu Hiashi pun berdiri dan pergi, ia sama sekali tidak memberikan pelukan hangat pada Hinata atau berpamitan, sedikit pun tidak. Naruto menyusul Hiashi yang keluar, "tunggu paman!" Naruto menghadangnya, "aku tidak bisa membuat mu percaya padaku bahwa kami baik-baik saja, tapi lihat kakek, jangan membuatnya khawatir mengenai hubungan ku dengan Hinata, dia tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai kami saat ini, yang ia tahu bahwa kami masih bersama. Jadi aku mohon paman, beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya lagi!"

Hiashi menghela napas, "baik, aku tidak akan memberitahunya, sudah ku putuskan, aku tidak akan ikut campur mengenai hubungan kalian untuk saat ini. Tapi yang pasti, jaga putriku!"

"itu pasti paman!"

Naruto kembali lagi ke kamar, tapi dia tidak masuk, dia mendengarkan pembicaraan Hinata dan kakek nya, "aku sudah sangat tua, ingin sekali rasanya aku melihat cucuku memiliki seorang anak, kakek ingin kalian cepat menikah, kapan kalian akan menikah?" Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto yang masuk begitu saja, "kami akan segera menikah, jadi kakek harus sehat agar kakek bisa melihat anak kami nanti!" ujar Naruto.

"tentu saja aku akan sehat, kalian jangan kahwatir mengenai diriku, oke!"

Hinata dan Naruto tersenyum melihat Jiraya terlihat bahagia. Tapi dibalik itu semua mereka berdua sangat kahwatir mengenai hubungan yang tidak jelas ini, "kakek, aku harus pergi ke kantor hari ini, aku akan datang lagi nanti!"

"tidak usah datang lagi, kakek sudah sehat sekarang, jadi kakek akan pulang hari ini!"

"aku akan menemani kakek!" ujar Hinata.

"baiklah." Setelah mengatakaan hal itu Naruto pun bergegas pergi. Sedangkan Hinata mengurus semua kepulangan Jiraya.

"kau mau mengurus kakek lagi?"

"tentu saja kakek, siapa lagi kalau bukan aku!"

Hinata tersenyum pada Jiraya yang mengusap puncuk kepalanya, "kau akan menjadi seorang istri yang sangat baik, kau satu-satunya yang terbaik untuk Naruto!"

Hinata menggenggam tangan Jiraya, "kakek tenang saja, semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kakek!" perkataannya itu semata-mata hanya untuk membuat Jiraya senang, tapi dibalik kata-kata itu apakah ada kebenaran yang nyata? Sungguh Hinata tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Keesokan harinya Hinata pulang ke rumah dipagi hari, karena Jiraya yang menyuruhnya pulang pagi, dia sampai di rumah disambut dengan keributan dari orang tuanya, "selalu saja seperti ini, apakah kalian tidak bisa berhenti?" ujar Hinata diambang pintu, air matanya menetes begitu saja, "Hinata kau mau kemana?" ujar ibu nya, dan melihat Hinata berlalu pergi.

"lihat, ini semua gara-gara dirimu!" ujar Hiashi menyalahkan istrinya.

"apa? Kau duluan yang mengajak ku bertengkar..."

Mereka masih terus bertengkar sampai Hinata sudah di jalan, dia masih mendengar suara orang tuanya, "aku..." sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah mobil berhenti disampingnya, "butuh tumpangan?" Gaara datang disaat Hinata membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya, tapi tidak, dia tidak akan bercerita apapun mengenai orang tuanya. Hinata menaiki mobil itu dan dia hanya tersenyum saat Gaara mengajaknya kencan, "itu artinya malam ini, kau mau kan?" Hinata mengangguk, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melupakan semua masalahnya saat ini. Ngomong-ngomong masalah apa yang ia hadapi saat ini?

Pertama, masalah orang tuanya yang tak berujung pada akhir, dan kedua masalah dirinya dan Naruto yang tidak ada kejelasan. Hinata sudah membuat keputusan bahwa ia tidak akan bersama seorang pria sampai hatinya bisa terbuka untuk semua pria, termasuk Naruto. apakah Hinata masih mencintai Naruto? pertanyaan itu yang selalu tak mempunyai jawaban, tapi saat dirinya bersama Naruto, dia tidak ingin mengakhirinya, tapi ia juga akan terbayang kembali saat dirinya mendapatkan surat itu. Namun jika dia tidak bersama Naruto, mengapa wajahnya dan semua kenangan bersama Naruto selalu saja terbayang, semuanya tentang Naruto, dan Hinata begitu dilema.

"apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

"aku ingin menonton film romantis malam ini, apa boleh?"

"tentu saja, apa sedari tadi kau memikirkan mau nonton apa malam ini?"

"yah, begitulah!"

^^Bersambung...^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Debar Cinta Dari Masa Lalu**

Chapter 3

"dia bilang dia akan pergi kencan dengan Gaara, sudah sekian lama aku menunggu saat-saat ini, aku ingin kita double date!" ujar Sakura.

"siapa yang kencan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hinata dan Gaara, mereka akan berkencan malam ini, kau juga harus punya pacar Naruto, agar kita bisa berkencan dan liburan sama-sama!"

"apa mereka berdua berpacaran?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"belum, Hinata selalu menolak Gaara saat dia mengajaknya berkencan, tapi entah mengapa saat ini dia menerima ajakan Gaara, mungkin itu sinyal, benarkan Sasuke?"

"entahlah, mungkin saja."

Kencan. Baiklah, Naruto akan menunjukkan bagaimana caranya kencan dengan benar. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kencan Hinata dengan Gaara berjalan dengan lancar. Sesuai dugaan Naruto, Hinata akan ada ditempat ini, tempat dimana akhir dari kencan pertama mereka, mengingat kencan pertama mereka yang sukses dan berjalan dengan lancar itu Hinata pasti sedang mengingat masa lalunya, "bukankah tempat ini tidak banyak berubah." Apakah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan, yang pasti Hinata akan setuju dengan ucapan Naruto, "kenapa kau disini?" tanya Hinata.

"masih saja sinis, kau dulu tidak seperti itu padaku, kenapa sekarang kau pemarah sekali. Oh yah, aku dengar kau akan pergi kencan dengan Gaara, kau senang?"

"tentu aku senang, sudah sekian lama aku tidak pergi kencan."

"kencan hanya untuk remaja, kau sudah dewasa sekarang, tidak cocok untuk mu!"

"umurku baru saja 25 tahun, ku rasa aku masih remaja. Kenapa kau selalu saja berdebat dengan ku, apa kau cemburu?"

"aku tidak cemburu, kalau kau pergi kencan, sana pergi!"

Mendengar hal itu Hinata tersentak, apa dia benar-benar melepaskan ku, batin Hinata, itu berarti ini untuk yang kedua kalinya ia melakukan hal itu, keterlaluan. Hinata berlalu dari hadapan Naruto, "jangan mengikutiku!" ujar Hinata. "lagi pula aku akan pulang, bersenang-senanglah!" saat itu juga Hinata sangat marah, tapi kenapa dia marah? Sudahlah! Hinata duduk di taman dan dia sangat kesal dan marah, "ini benar-benar memuakan, kenapa aku mempunyai keinginan untuk kembali padanya, walau hanya sedikit tapi tetap saja seharusnya aku tidak berharap!"

"apa yang tidak ingin kau harapan?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang, dan itu adalah Gaara, "kekacauan, aku harap malam ini berjalan dengan lancar!"

"tentu saja akan berjalan dengan lancar, tapi sayangnya Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak ikut, apa tidak apa-apa hanya kita berdua saja?"

"yah, itu lebih baik."

Lalu mereka pun pergi dengan mengendarai mobil, Naruto menyeringai lebar saat mereka memasuki mobil, dia tidak akan membiarkan kencan yang Hinata lakukan berhasil. Sepertinya dia sudah membuat Hinata mengungkapkan semua harapannya, itu membuat Naruto senang. Mereka menonton film, sesuai yang Hinata inginkan sebuah film romantis, tapi sayang, disepanjang berjalannya film Hinata sangat tidak nyaman, dia hanya terus memikirkan Naruto. Naruto terus mengamati Hinata, dia tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi Naruto mengikutinya, "Hinata, dimana pikiran mu berada?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara, "ah apa? Aku melihatnya ko, kau tenang saja, ayo kita nonton lagi!" Hinata kembali memperhatikan film, tapi tetap saja pikirannya melayang jauh. Setelah menonton film mereka berdua pergi ke restoran untuk makan malam, "kau makan apa Hinata?" Hinata kembali tersentak, "ah, aku pesan seperti apa yang kau pesan saja!" Hinata tengah memperhatikan dua orang yang sedag asyik mengobrol sambil tersenyum-senyum, mereka sepertinya masih SMA, tapi mereka mesra sekali kelihatannya, batin Hinata.

Ya ampun.. kenapa pikiran mu itu kemana-mana Hinata, tenang dan nikmatilah kencan mu saat ini, jangan pikiran orang lain, "aku akan menunjukan sebuah tempat, kau pasti akan senang!" ujar Gaara. Tempat? Seperti dirinya saat dia mengajak Naruto ke suatu tempat saat setelah kencan mereka berakhir, tempat dimana ia mencium Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Dia baru saja dari tempat itu, dan dia brtemu Naruto disana, Naruto tidak sama sekali marah saat dia tahu kalau Hinata akan pergi kencan, apa dia sudah melupakan aku?

"berikan ini pada wanita itu!" ujar Naruto dari seberang meja

Seorang pelayan berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar, "untukku!" lalu Hinata menerima bunga itu, "apa ini kejutan dari mu?" tanya Hinata pada Gaara, "um.. yah, aku.. aku tidak memesan bunga, mungkin seseorang memsankan bunga untukmu!" Gaara berkata jujur, dan Hinata tahu itu. Apa dari Naruto? Tidak. Mana mungkn Naruto, dia kan sudah pulang, dia bilang 'bersenang-senanglah' mana mungkin bunga ini darinya, tidak, tidak, ini bukan dari Naruto.

Setelah makan malam Gaara mengajak Hinata keluar, dia mengajak Hinata ke tepi pantai, disana uadaranya sangat dingin dan itu membuat Hinata kedinginan, "aku akan kembali lagi kesini, aku akan membawakan minuman!" ujar Gaara, dia pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Hinata tidak suka pantai karena udaranya yang sangat dingin, dia juga tidak suka suara ombak, suaranya begitu menyakitkan telinganya, Hinata menutup telinga nya rapat-rapat, "bodoh, kenapa kau mau saja dibawa kesini hah?" Naruto datang dan memberikan jaketnya pada Hinata, "ayo pergi!" mereka berdua pergi, tapi Naruto meninggalkan sebuah memo di mobil Gaara.

Dia tidak mau kalau Gaara mencari-cari Hinata, jadi dia menulis memo untuknya. Mereka berdua pergi lalu Gaara datang dan melihat Hinata sudah tidak ada, tapi dia menemukan sebuah memo, "Gaara maafkan aku, aku harus pergi karena aku tiba-tiba aku sakit, jangan kahwatirkan aku, pulanglah dengan selamat!" Gaara hanya menghembuskan napas, "semoga Hinata baik-baik saja, aku akan menemui nya besok!" lalu Gaara pun pergi dari pantai dan pulang ke rumah. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang kini mengajak Hinata ke tempat dimana seharusnya mereka berada setelah kencan.

"kenapa kita kesini lagi, aku mau pulang!"

"setidaknya..."

"aku mau pulang!"

Naruto menghembuskan napas berat, dia sangat kesal dengan suasana hati Hinata, ini semua terjadi karena Gaara. Tak ada pilihan lain, Naruto pun menuruti permintaan Hinata, "kau tidak sakit kan, mengingat kau terlalu lama di pantai, aku akan menghajarnya kalau kau sampai sakit!" Hinata berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Naruto, "aku tidak sakit, biarkan aku pulang!" teriak Hinata. Apa boleh buat, Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang, sesampainya di depan pintu Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan, "sudah aku duga." Naruto mengantar Hinata ke kamarnya, rumahnya sangat sepi dan dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Saat Naruto memasuki kamar Hinata dia melihat semua foto-fotonya masih dipajang disetiap dinding kamarnya, Naruto membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidur. Setelah beberapa menit ia di kamar itu dan hanya memandangi Hinata ia mendengar suara ribut, dan suaru itu tentu saja berasal dari dua orang yang menyebalkan, "kalian sudah pulang?" ujar Naruto, lalu dia menuruni tangga dan berhenti dihadapan mereka berdua, "kau ada disini Naruto, dimana Hinata?"

"tenang saja bibi, dia ada di kamar, sudah tidur."

"baguslah, aku akan ke kamarku!"

"sepertinya mood bibi kurang baik, seperti biasanya, benar?"

"terserah kau mau bicara apa. Naruto, ini sudah malam kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Naruto menghembuskan napas, dia lalu duduk di sofa, "paman kenapa kau tidak duduk saja disini bersama ku, kau terlihat lelah, ayolah!" Hiashi lalu duduk dan terus menatap Naruto intens, "karena ini sudah larut sekali, bolehkan aku tidur disini, kulihat kamar ku yang dulu masih terlihat rapi!"

"hubungan mu dengan Hinata..."

"baik-baik saja paman, percayalah padaku! Aku bisa mengatasi ini semua dan kami akan kembali seperti sedai kala, anggaplah tidak terjadi apa-apa selama lima tahun ini, anggaplah itu adalah sebuah mimpi buruk, bagi mu, bibi, aku dan Hinata, karena aku menganggapnya begitu, mudah bukan?"

"mudah bagi mu karena kau meninggalkannya begitu saja, dia terpuruk Naruto, dan saat dia seperti itu kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kami hanya terus memikirkan diri kami sendiri, dan kami... kami terlalu bingung harus melakukan apa untuk membuat Hinata bisa kembali seperti dulu, seperti saat kau dan dia bersama, sulit bagi kami... kami ingin dia bahagia, dan aku tahu kebahagiaan Hinata hanyalah pada dirimu Naruto, dia membutuhkan mu... dan aku mohon buatlah dia bahagia, demi aku dan bibi!"

Naruto terduduk di lantai dan menggenggam tangan Hiashi, "paman tidak perlu memohon padaku, aku akan melakukannya demi kebahagiaan Hinata, paman harus percaya padaku!" Hiashi membawa Naruto berdiri dan menepuk kedua bahunya, dia mengangguk, "tidurlah, ini sudah malam!" lalu Hiashi pun pergi, dia tidak memasuki kamar yang sama dengan bibi, sudah berapa lama ia dan bibi pisah ranjang? Tapi untuk apa ia memikirkan hal itu, yang terpenting saat ini adalah kebahagiaan Hinata, dan jika Hinata bahagia, mungkin paman dan bibi akan kembali seperti saat Naruto pertama kali bertemu mereka.

Naruto berjalan menuju dapur, ia mengambil sedikit minuman dan beberapa makanan ringan. Lalu memasuki kamar yang sama saat dulu ia menginap di rumah Naruto hampir setiap minggu, pantas saja dia dan Hinata saling mengerti dan saling memahami karena mereka sudah lama mengenal dan setiap harinya mereka juga selalu bertemu. Walau lima tahun berpisah, semuanya tidak berubah sedikit pun, hanya saja... suasana hati Hinata yang telah berubah karena merasa kehilangan Naruto, "dimana... ya tuhan, kenapa..."

Naruto melihat lemari yang ada di kamarnya kosong, tidak ada satu pun pakaian di lemari itu, padahal dulu banyak sekali pakaian laki-laki di lemari ini, "apa dia membuangnya?" Naruto menatap hambar lemari kosong itu, "mungkinkah..." Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan masuk ke kamar Hinata, lalu membuka lemari Hinata, dan disitulah semua pakaiannya ada. Naruto tersenyum, "gadis nakal, dia mencuri semua pakaian ku!" Naruto mengambil satu pakaian, sebuah kaos berwarna hitam dengan celana selutut berwarna orange.

Dia menghampiri Hinata yang tertidur, merapikan selimut dan sentuhan terakhirnya, mencium kening Hinata, "semoga mimpi indah cantik!" gumam Naruto. Dia berlal dari kamar Hinata dan bergegas tidur di kamarnya. Malam itu malam yang panjang bagi Naruto, baru malam tadi ia tertidur nyenyak sejak kedatangannya, "Hinata, kau sudah bangun sayang, ayo kita sarapan! Dan.. oh yah, bangunkan Naruto, dia masih belum bangun..."

Hinata masih belum sadar dari tidur nya, dia masih menguap dan tidak mendengar apa yang di katakan ibunya, "Hinata, kau tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan ibu, bangunkan Naruto!"

"apa?" tanya Hinata sambil menguap, "a-apa..?"

"Naruto, Hinata... bangunkan dia!" ujar Hiashi

"Naruto? D-dia.. apa?"

Hinata menghembuskan napas, mencoba untuk menangkan dirinya. Ia mulai berjalan menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu dengan keras, Naruto tetap tidak bangun, "Naruto, hey bangun!" Hinata berteriak tapi Naruto tetap tidak bergerak. Dia membuka selimut Naruto dan melihat kaos yang Naruto kenakan, "d-dia...kapan dia mengambil kaos itu, berani-beraninya dia masuk ke kamar ku tanpa ijin!" Hinata menarik tangan Naruto, "bangun... hey Naruto, ayo cepat bangun!"

Naruto menggeram, dia mendengar teriakan Hinata, "aku masih mengantuk biarkan aku tidur!" Hinata semakin menariknya kuat-kuat, "hey..." ujar Naruto sambil menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya, lalu memeluk Hinata erat, "lepaskan aku..." Hinata mendorong Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Hinata lepas begitu saja, "kau mengganggu tidur ku, kau harus ku hukum!" ujar Naruto. Hinata tak bisa mengelak lagi, dia terpaksa menyerah, "tetaplah seprti ini, hanya lima menit!" ujar Naruto.

"kapan kau mengambil kaos itu?"

"tadi malam." Gumam Naruto.

"kau tidak sopan karena masuk ke kamar ku tanpa ijin, seharusnya..." Naruto menyela Hinata.

"kau juga tidak sopan karena masuk ke kamar ku saat ini tanpa ijin!"

"itu... ini rumah ku, aku bebas melakukan apapun di rumah ku tanpa meminta ijin.."

Hinata meliriki ke arah Naruto yang memejamkan matanya, "jangan menatap ku seperti itu, kau akan jatuh cinta nanti!" Hinata pun terdiam. Hinata kembali melirik Naruto, dia juga bisa sedikit terbangun karena sekarang Naruto tidak terlalu erat memeluknya, "tahukah kau, aku lapar!" ujar Hinata. Naruto membuka matanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Hinata, "kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, ayo kita turun!" Naruto mengangkat Hinata, tapi Hinata memberontak, "aku tidak mau turunkan aku!"

"kalau begitu aku gendong, ayo!"

"aku tidak mau..."

"kau harus mau!"

Naruto memaksa, lalu dia menggendong Hinata di punggunnya. Hinata mengelilingi leher Naruto dengan lengannya, "aku jadi teringat masa lalu kita, persis seperti ini!" Hinata tersenyum tipis saat Naruto mengatakannya, "kau tersenyum yah, aku tahu kau juga ingat masa-masa itu kan.."

"siapa bilang, aku tidak tersenyum!" elak Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum sinis, "baiklah nona, kita sudah sampai!" Naruto menurunkan Hinata tepat di hadapan ayah dan ibu nya. Tidak ada rasa malu sedikit pun, padahal mereka mengamati Hinata dan Naruto yang terlihat... mesra mungkin. "oooohh... kalian mesra sekali, mengingatkan ibu saat masa-masa dulu... tapi, ya sudah lah, ayo kita sarapan!"

"kalian lama sekali turun, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"tenang saja paman, tidak terjadi apa-apa, kecuali jika mu putri mu menggodaku..."

"kau..."

"hey tenanglah... paman aku masih terlalu mengantuk, jadi sulit sekali untuk membangunkan ku!"

"sudah, sudah... ayo makan ini Naruto, bibi menyiapkannya special untuk mu!"

"terima kasih bibi." Naruto mulai memakan sarapan mereka, tapi baru saja tiga suap suara telfon mengganggu, "ada apa? Apa... meeting? Bukankan aku sudah meminta mu mengundur harinya...jam berapa... jam delapan? Itu masih terlalu pagi! Apa, kakek? Sial.. baiklah, aku akan segera kesana!' baru saja Naruto merasakan indahnya pagi, tapi sekarang sudah di rusak oleh ancaman kakeknya, "maaf paman, bibi, aku harus pergi!" Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata beberapa detik, lalu setelah itu dia langsung pergi, "dia terlihat lebih mapan sekarang dibandingkan dulu, kau setuju dengan ibu Hinata?"

"mungkin!"

"ooh ayolah sayang, bukankah lebih baij jika kau dan Naruto..."

"ibu..."

"Hinata, dengarkan ibu mu, apa yang akan dia katakan mungkin saja benar, ayah setuju kau kembali lagi bersama Naruto, kami berdua senang jika kau dan Naruto bahagia!"

"tumben kalian berdua terlihat aku, aku sedikit senang!" senyum Hinata tipis, tapi dalam hatinya ia sangat senang melihat kedua orang tuanya bisa sepaham, apa itu karena hubungannya dengan Naruto ataukah sesuatu yang lain? Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah, yang terpenting saat ini kedua orang tuanya terlihat membaik.

Saat di kantor Naruto terlihat tidak mood, karena pagi indahnya hari ini telah dirusak. Namun dalam meeting dia tidak tanggung-tanggung, berjalan cukup lancar, lumayan. Sekarang ia tengah duduk di depan laptopnya dan membuka email, terlintas dalam benaknya ia ingin email pada Hinata. Naruto pun mengirim email, dan kebetulan Hinata sedang bersama Sakura, dimana ponselnya di genggam Sakura, "ada email masuk untuk mu Hinata!"

"sudah ku bilang, aku tidak peduli dengan akun apapun Sakura, berhentilah memeriksa semua akun ku!"

"aku hanya ingin tahu kegiatan mu sehari-hari setelah keluar dari pekerjaan, kukira kau menganggur dan hanya berkutat pada ponsel mu tapi..."

"aku memang menganggur dan..."

"Hinata... lihat ini, Naruto mengirim email pada mu, dari mana dia tahu akun mu?"

Mendengar nama Naruto disebut Hinata langsung menyambar ponsel itu dari tangan Sakura, "he-hey.." pekik Sakura saat Hinata tiba-tiba mengambil ponselnya, "maafkan aku Sakura, tapi kau tidak boleh membaca email seseorang, ini privasi!" Hinata membuka email itu, "apa yang sedang kau lakukan cantik?" isi emailnya. Untung saja Sakura belum membuka email ini, batin Hinata. Hinata lalu membalasnya, "bukan urusan mu!" Naruto menyipitkan mata, "benarkah, tapi aku merasa hari ini kau sedang senang, aku tahu apa penyebabnya, kau mau tahu?" Hinata tersenyum melihat balasan email itu, "apa itu?" tanya Hinata, "karena aku tadi malam menginap di rumah mu, dan kau membangunkan ku, kita sarapan bersama, dan... dan kau pasti terlihat senang melihat kedua orang tua mu sedikit lebih akrab di meja makan, benar bukan?"

Apapun yang Naruto katakan semuanya memang benar, dia selalu tahu bagaimana suasan hati dan perasaan Hinata, bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa tahu. Hinata membalasnya lagi, "bukan itu!" balas Hinata. Sakura sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata yang tersenyum senang, "ada hubungan apa kau dengan Naruto? jangan-jangan... kalian berdua..."

"bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura, dia hanya mengirim pesan dan..."

"kalau begitu, sini, aku lihat pesannya!"

"tidak, kau tidak boleh melihatnya, ayolah Sakura, kita berteman bukan, Sasuke yang mengenalkan kita pada Naruto, jadi apa salahnya jika kita berteman..."

"dan kalian semakin akrab. Hinata, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Gaara hah, dia yang terlebih dahulu menyukai mu, dan kalian yang bertemu duluan, bukan kau dan Naruto. jadi.. kenapa kau berhubungan dengan Naruto, Hinata... ini tidak adil bagi Hinata, bagaimana kalau dia tahu kau dan Naruto berhubungan dan..."

"Sakura, ini adalah hidupku, aku berhak berhubungan dengan siapa pun, tidak ada yang bisa melarang ku, dan aku sudah lelah dengan semua perkataan mu yang... kau selalu menjodohkan aku dengan Gaara, apa yang spesial darinya Sakura? Aku tahu dia baik, perhatian, rajin bekerja, mapan dan semuanya, tapi cinta tidak bisa dipaksa Sakura, aku mohon mengertilah, aku pergi!"

"Hinata aku tidak bermaksud..."

"kalau bukan itu, lalu apa?" Naruto membalasa emailnya.

"aku sedang terpuruk sekarang!"

Tidak lagi. Hinata tidak harus terpuruk lagi sekarang karena Naruto sudah berada didekatnya, hanya saja, mereka butuh waktu untuk memperbaikinya. Email balasan Hinata membuat Naruto kacau, dia langsung pergi dari kantor saat menerima email itu, "aku akan meyelesaikan semua besok, aku harus pergi!" Naruto pun pergi setelah menyampaikan pesan itu pada sekretarisnya, dia mengendarai mobilnya dan mencari Hinata, kira dimana dia? Hinata tidak mungkin ke taman jika siang hari, "sebentar lagi musim dingin, aku takut sekali dengan dingin!" bayangan dimana Hinata tengah berdiri disebuah danau, menceritakan semua yang ia suka, tidak suka dan semua yang ia takuti, termasuk musim dingin yang bersalju, "apa dia ada di danau?"

Naruto tidak yakin dengan keberadaan Hinata yang ada di danau. Danau dibelakang sekolah nya dulu saat mereka masih SMA, disana Hinata selalu bercerita banyak tentang kehidupan Hinata di masa kecil dan tentang musim salju yang tidak Hinata sukai. Tahun ini musim dingin memang sebentar lagi akan di mulai, jadi Naruto berpikir bahwa sekarang Hinata berada di danau itu, mengingat di danau itulah Hinata bercerita tentang tidak sukanya ia pada musim dingin.

"benar dugaan ku, kau disini!"

"Naruto, bagaimana..."

"aku selalu tahu kau ada dimana, apa yang sedang kau pikiran, bagaimana perasaan mu, aku tahu semuanya, kau tidak bisa mengelak Hinata, aku tahu dan akan selalu begitu!"

"kau sombong sekali tahu semuanya tentang diriku. Tapi... ada satu yang tidak kau tahu tentang diriku Naruto, dan kau benar-benar tidak tahu!"

"apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"perasaan ku terhadap mu." Ujar Hinata.

Naruto terkekeh, "yang benar saja, aku tahu perasaan mu!" Hinata menatap Naruto dari kejauhan, "kau mencintai ku, dan akan selalu seperti itu!" Hinata memang tidak bisa menepis kebenaran itu, dia memang mash mencintai Naruto. Tapi... bagaimana dengan Naruto, dia memang mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintai Hinata dan akan seperti itu, selalu. Namun kenyataanya dia sendiri yang meminta Hinata pergi dari hidupnya, dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak lagi mencintai Hinata, "jangan kau terusa-terusan berbohong pada ku Naruto, aku sangat lelah dengan semua perkataan manis mu yang palsu itu, sudah cukup dengan semua sandiwara ini, aku aka menceritakan semuanya pada kakek!"

"jangan menyebut nama kakek Hinata, sudah cukup! Jangan membawa-bawa kakek dalam hubungan kita, dan apa kau bilang tadi... sandiwara? Apa yang membuat mu berpikir bahwa ini adalah sandiwara hah, ini kenyataan dan aku mencintai mu, hanya lima tahu Hinata, sulitkah bagi mu untuk kembali lagi seperti sedia kala? Kalau lima tahun tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu, lalu apa yang mengganggu pikiran mu untuk tidak lagi menjalan hubungan kita ini, apa Hinata, katakan!"

"kau mencampakan aku, kau yang meminta ku menjauh dari mu, dan kau juga... pergi meninggalkan aku!"

"ya tuhan, aku sudah mengatakannya pada mu berulang-ulang Hinata, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, kapan aku bicara padamu kalau aku ingin menjauh dari mu?"

"kau menulis surat."

"surat? Surat apa, aku tidak pernah mengirim surat pada mu... dengar, kalau pun aku mengirim surat tentunya aku tidak akan mengelak dan berbohong pada mu, tapi aku bicara jujur Hinata, aku tidak pernah menulis surat untuk mu!"

"pembohong, kau yang menulis surat itu dan... dan..."

Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya kalau ponselnya berbunyi, "hallo Gaara!" Naruto menatap Hinata tajam saat seseorang disebrang sana yang ternyata Gaara yang menelfon Hinata, "yaah, aku punya banyak waktu... tentu... jemput aku jam 08:00...baiklah!" Hinata menutup telfon. Sekarang giliran ponsel Naruto yang berbunyi, "yah.. aku akan kesana!" Naruto menghampiri Hinata, "kita belum selesai dengan pembicaraan ini, aku ingin kau menjelaskan semuanya, tapi nanti!"

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, "apa yang kau lakukan, kita mau kemana?" Naruto tetap diam dan terus menarik Hinata berjalan, "lepaskan aku!" Hinata dengan paksa melepaskannya, "jangan memaksa ku lagi, aku tidak mau ikut dengan mu!" Naruto menghela napas berat, "kau mau pergi ke caffe kan, aku tahu mereka juga ada disana, jadi kenapa kita tidak pergi saja bersama, ayo!"

"aku mau pergi sendiri, aku tidak mau teman-teman melihat kita pergi bersama!"

"cepat atau lambat mereka semua akan tahu tentang kita, ayo!"

Akhirnya Hinata terpaksa ikut dengan Naruto. selama perjalanan mereka tidak bica satu kata pun dan itu membuat Naruto frustasi, kini mereka sampai di caffe, tapi Hinata mendahului dan masuk terlebih dahulu, setelah itu barulah Naruto menyusul. Melihat jarak anatara kedatangan mereka yang dekat, teman-teman mereka berasumsi kalau mereka ke caffe itu bersamaan, "kalian kesini bersama?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "tidak, tidak, kebetulan aku melihat Naruto sedang memarkirkan mobilnya, jadi aku langsung masuk saja!"

"Hinata, maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi, kau pergi kemana, aku sangat cemas sekali, maafkan aku!"

"tidak apa-apa Sakura, aku hanya sedang tidak sehat hari ini." Ujar Hinata.

"kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu ikut untuk nanti malam Hinata, kau istirahat saja!" ujar Gaara.

"tidak apa-apa, aku akan ikut!" Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Hinata, apa yang mereka rencanakan untuk malam, batin Naruto.

"aaah yah, aku belum memberitahu mu Naruto, malam ini perusahaan tempat dimana aku dan Sakura bekerja akan mengadakan pesta, kami ingin kalian semua datang !" ujar Sasuke.

Oooh begitu, jadi Hinata akan dijemput oleh Gaara nanti malam karena ada pesta ini, pastinya Naruto tidak tinggal diam dia juga akan datang, dia tidak mau Hinata terlalu dekat dengan orang yang sekarang tengah menatapnya. Gaara sedari tadi menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, karena Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata sedari tadi mereka masuk. Sepertinya persaingan semakin ketat antara Naruto dan Gaara, tapi pada akhirnya Naruto yang akan mendapatkan Hinata, itu sudah di jamin, karena Naruto sangat yakin akan cinta nya pada Hinata tidaklah hanya sekedar ungkapan cinta, namun lebih dari itu.

Setelah makan siang yang menegangkan itu Naruto pulang ke apartement dan tidur sampai menjelang malam, ia bangun jam 07:00 tepat, ingat bahwa malam ini ada pesta yang harus ia hadiri, jika pesta itu tidak menyangkut Hinata, Naruto tidak akan datang. Tapi Hinata ada disana, dan pria itu juga, dia harus lebih dominan disini dan dia tidak akan kalah oleh orang lain yang ingin merebut miliknya, merebut Hinata.

Naruto telah siap tepat jam 08:00, ia tahu bahwa saat ini Hinata pasti di jemput Gaara, "tidak apa-apa kalau hanya untuk saat ini, tapi lain kali aku tidak akan diam saja!" Naruto melaju dengan mobilnya, ia sudah siap bertemu dengan Hinata. Kira-kira bagaimana nanti penampilan Hinata, Naruto menunggu saat itu, saat dimana Hinata terlihat anggun dengan gaun yang indah. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto tak sabar untuk menyentuhnya, "aku harus tahu mengenai surat itu, bagaimana pun juga Hinata harus menjelaskan semuanya!"

Dia telah sampai di kantor Sasuke, Sasuke menyambutnya, dan mereka memasuki kantor dimana semua orang berada disana. Naruto melihat Hinata tengah berdiri di depan meja bar, ternyata dia lebih dulu datang, Naruto memperhatikan setiap inchi tubuh Hinata, dari kepala sampai kaki. Cantik sekali, dengan balutan gaun berwarna ungu muda dan tatanan rambut yang sempurna, Naruto berjalan ke arahnya, tapi Gaara lebih dulu datang pada Hinata, Naruto menggertakan giginya, "hey, kenapa kau tidak duduk saja dulu, kau gelisah sekali malam ini, ayolah!"

Sasuke mengajak Naruto minum, ditepi ruangan lain, tapi matanya terus fokus pada Hinata. Suara musik DJ terdengar jelas saat pandangan Naruto masih tertuju kearah Hinata, "Naruto, ayolah kita berdansa!" ajak Sasuke. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku akan menyusul!" ujarnya. Sesaat kemudian Naruto melihat Hinata tengah berdansa dengan Gaara, berjingkrak-jingkrak dengannya, dan itu membuat Naruto marah. Apakah saat ini Naruto sedang mabuk, karena dia tidak fokus sekarang. Saat musik sudah berhenti dan kini diganti dengan musik yang mengalun pelan, "aku butuh minum!"

"biar ku ambilkan!" ujar Gaara.

"tidak perlu, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri!"

"kalau begitu, aku akan duduk disana!"

Hinata mengangguk, ia kini berjalan menuju kursi bar, "aku ingin minum..." tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan minuman, "baik untuk kesehatan, minumlah!" Hinata menoleh ke arah orang itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Naruto terlihat tampan dengan pakaiannya malam ini, dan Hinata tidak bisa mengelaknaya, Hinata inginsekali tersenyum hangat pada Naruto, tapi ia mengingat kejadian siang tadi saat Naruto mengelak bahwa ia yang menulis surat untuk Hinata, "kau pasti tidak mau tersenyum padaku karena kejadian tadi siang, seharusnya aku yang marah karena kau menuduhku menuliskan surat untuk mu!" ujar Naruto.

Kenapa oh tuhan, kenapa dia selalu tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, batin Hinata, tapi malam ini malam yang indah untuk Hinata karena dia sangat senang sekali punya kesempatan memakai gaun ini, "kau tidak boleh minum apapun, minum ini saja!" kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto memberinya perintah, "kenapa kau begitu memerintah ku, kau tidak seperti ini dulu, kenapa?" Naruto tersenyum dan menatap Hinata, "karena aku tidak ingin kau mabuk, ingat saat kau pertama kali minum ini, milik ayahmu, kau berjanji hanya satu tegukan, tapi dimenit berikutnya kau meminum banyak hingga akhirnya kau mabuk!"

"aku sudah dewasa sekarang, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan aku!"

"ooh tentu saja aku cemas sayang, kau begitu murni dan tidak sepantasnya kau meminum minuman ini, jadi jangan minum!" Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "kapan terakhir kali kau minum ini?" Hinata menggigit bibirnya, "saat kau pergi. Kenapa? Kau terlihat kesal sekarang!"

"aku pergi karena dirimu, aku mencarimu, ingat itu, ayo!" Naruto mengajak Hinata ke lantai dansa, "saatnya berdansa sayang!" panggilan sayang itu membuat Hinata istimewa, tapi cantik juga istimewa, apapun panggilan Naruto untuk Hinata terdengar sangat istimewa.

^^Bersambung...^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Debar Cinta Dari Masa Lalu**

Hallo minna-san... maaf yah kalo Sophia gak sering up date, (alasan gak perlu )

Ini fic emang sedikit ribet, karena Sophia kebanyakan nonton ftv, apa lagi campur campur ceritanya, yaahhhh.. salah deh Sophia ikut-ikutan ftv, gak pa" deh, yang penting ceritanya mah gak sama yang ada di ftv... apapun riview y, Thanks so much^^

Chapter 4

^^ Selamat Membaca^^

Gaara memperhatikan Hinata dan Naruto yang tengah berdansa, dia sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri karena meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, "kau kesal sekali melihat mereka." Ujar Sakura yang duduk dengannya. Mereka terlihat mesra dan itu membuat Sakura penasaran, ada apa dengan Hinata dan Naruto, apakah mereka punya hubungan. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, seakan sudah mengenal satu sama lain begitu lama, "menurut mu apa mereka punya hubungan khusus, Gaara?"

"entahlah, yang pasti aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata lepas, dia dekat dengan mu, apa aku punya kesempatan penuh untuk memilikinya?"

"entahlah Gaara, Hinata mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak siap menerima seorang laki-laki, hatinya masih tertutup, entah apa yang membuat hatinya hancur seperti itu."

"begitukah, itu artinya baik aku atau pun dia sangat sedikit bukan untuk mendapatkan Hinata." Sakura mengangkat bahu pertanda tak tahu.

Naruto mempererat Hinata dalam pelukannya, dan Hinata merasa canggung sekaligus malu karena banyak orang yang memperhatika mereka, walau merek juga sama-sama sedang berdansa seperti dirinya dan Naruto, "aku ingin sekali mencium mu!" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata menatap lurus ke dalam mata Naruto, "berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu didepan umum, memalukan!" Hinata menunduk, "tidak ada yang mendengarnya, berhentilah menunduk dan tatap mata ku, kau takut yah kalau tiba-tiba aku mencium mu? Tenang saja sayang, aku akan mencari tempat yang sepi untuk kita melakukannya, tentunya bukan disini!"

"a-apa?"

Sebelum memprotes Naruto sudah menariknya keluar dari pesta dansa, Naruto membawanya tepat diujung kantor, disana mereka masih bisa mendengarkan musik dan sekaligus melihat pemandangan kota. Disisi lain Gaara kehilangan jejak Hinata, dia sedari tadi memperhatikan, tapi tatapan teralihkan karena seorang teman wanitanya mengajaknya bicara. Gaara menyesali hal itu, "kau melihat mereka pergi Sakura?" Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "aku tadi... ya ampun, kemana mereka, aku bersumpah tadi aku masih melihat mereka berdansa, tapi kemana mereka pergi?"

"sudahlah, ayo kita bergabung dengan Sasuke!" Gaara akan mendapatkan kesempatannya nanti, dia yakin itu.

Sementara itu, Hinata dan Naruto melanjutkan dansa mereka, "ayo kita kembali, aku tidak ingin mereka curiga!" ujar Hinata. Padahal Naruto hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Hinata, tapi Hinata tidak sama sekali peduli. Akhirnya Naruto duduk di meja bar dan memesan minuman, minuman yang paling memabukan yang ingin ia minum saat ini, sementara itu Hinata kembali pada Sakura dan Sasuke yang tengah mengobrol, "kau dari mana Hinata?" tanya Sakura, Hinata mengatakan kalau dia dari toilet, dia sebenarnya menyesal karena kembali lagi ke pesta dan membantah Naruto, akhirnya yang ia lihat adalah Naruto mabuk karenanya.

"ooh gawat sekali, sepertinya Naruto mabuk." Ujar Sasuke, "aku harus kesana!"

Hinata ingat saat Naruto juga untuk pertama kalinya mabuk, ia akan lebih ganas jika bertemu orang yang tanpa sengaja menyenggol atau mengaturnya, "hey Naruto, kau mabuk, ayo... sebaiknya ku antar kau pulang!" Sasuke mengantarnya, tapi Naruto menepis bantuan Sasuke, "diam... aku tidak mau...lepaskan aku, atau aku akan memukul mu!" Sasuke menghela napas, "lihat, kau lupa segalanya saat kau mabuk, begitu juga dengan teman mu, aku Sasuke, Naruto aku teman mu!"

"dia mungkin tidak akan mendengarkan mu Sasuke, sebaiknya kau mengantarnya pulang!" ujar Sakura.

Naruto melihat Hinata tengah duduk dan menatapnya, "hey gadis cantik... kau mau berdansa dengan ku... ayolah!" Hinata ingin sekali tertawa melihat Naruto mabuk, ia tahu kalau Naruto pasti mengenalinya meskipun Naruto sedang mabuk, tapi dia berpura-pura tidak ingat. Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata dan menariknya untuk berdansa, "hey kau!" ujar Gaara yang keberatan, "tidak apa-apa Gaara, aku akan mengatasinya!" Hinata membawa Naruto, kenapa gantian jadi Hinata yang membawa Naruto, apa yang terjadi? Ooh ternyata Naruto tidak mampu berdiri, Hinata terlalu kecil untuk menyangga Naruto, "ayo kita antar dia ke mobil?"

"baiklah." Ujar Sasuke.

"akan ku bantu!"

"tidak usah Gaara, kau disini saja, ini tidak akan lama, aku akan segera kembali!"

Mereka berdua lalu mengantar Naruto ke mobi, mereka bingung siapa yang akan mengantar Naruto pulang, "sial, tidak ada orang yang dapat kita suruh." Ujar Sasuke. Hinata menatap Naruto yang terbaring di kursi belakang, "aku yang akan mengantarnya Sasuke, katakan pada Sakura aku akan pulang setelah mengantarnya, kalian jangan mengkhawatirkan aku!" Sasuke menyentuhkan jarinya ke kening, :kau yakin, kau tahu dimana Naruto tinggal?" Hinata mengangguk, "baiklah kalau begitu, kau harus berhati-hati dan cepatlah pulang, aku akan memberitahu Sakura, terimakasih sudah datang ke pesta kami!"

"iyah Sasuke, aku juga senang karena kau mengundangku, aku pergi dulu!"

Hinata menaiki mobil Naruto dan melaju cepat hingga Naruto terjatuh di bawah kursi penumpang, ia terbangun dan masih merasakan pusing, "lebih pelanlah Hinata, ini mengingatkan ku saat kau pertama kali mengendarai mobil." Ujar Naruto sambil berteriak. Hinata jadi teringat juga saat mobil mereka menabrak pohon karena Hinata terlalu ngebut membawa mobilnya, "jangan ingatkan aku, aku masih marah pada mu!" Naruto terbangun dan merangkak duduk di kursi depan, dia tertidur saat sudah duduk dengan nyaman.

Hinata telah sampai di apartement Naruto, dia takut kalau kakek marah karena Naruto mabuk, jadi dia memeilih apartement, "kau sudah sangat berat sekali Naruto, aku tidak kuat mengangkat mu, ayo berdiri dan jalan sendiri, aku tahu kau masih setengah sadar, ayo bangun!" Hinata menyilangkan lengan didada dan menyandarkan punggungnya di mobil, sementara itu Naruto bangun dan keluar dari mobil tapi masih terhuyung-huyung. Hinata menyangga Naruto dan membawanya masuk ke apartement, dia membaringkan Naruto ke tempat tidur.

Hinata terduduk di samping Naruto dan membelai sejumput rambut yang menutupi matanya, "aku akan membuatkan teh untuk mu!" sebelum membuatkan teh Hinata melepaskan dasi dan sepatu Naruto, dia juga mencium kening Naruto setelah itu, entah mengapa aku masih melakukan hal ini Naruto, batin Hinata, aku marah pada mu, tapi rasa ini masih tetap sama seperti dulu, aku masih berdebar saat kau menatap dan mencium ku, tapi mengapa kau berbohong mengenai surat yang kau tulis untukku, aku merasa kau mengkhianati ku Naruto, apa tujuan mu?

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto membuka matanya, ternyata dia masih saja mabuk walau hanya meminum sedikit minuman. Naruto bangun darii tempat tidur dan bergegaa ke dapur, Hinata masih berada di sana dan pulang ke rumah, entah mengapa dia masih tetap di apartement Naruto. Naruto mendekati Hinata yang tengah duduk di kursi bar, Naruto berhenti dibelakang Hinata dan memeluknya, mencium puncuk kepalanya, "kau bilang ingin membuatkan aku teh!" Hinata tidak bergerak menjauhi Naruto, tapi dia malah mengambilkan Naruto teh.

"kau sudah sadar, kalau begitu aku akan pulang!"

"jangan pulang, atau kau akan menyesal!"

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menjauh darinya, "penyesalan ku sudahlah banyak, terutama melihat mu lagi, aku harus pergi!"

Hinata bergegas ke arah pintu, "Hinata aku tidak akan tersinggung dengan kata-kata mu, tapi percayalah kau akan menyesal jika pulang ke rumah mu, jika kau benar-benar menyesal kau tahu dimana akan pulang bukan?" Hinata mendengarnya, tapi ia mulai menutup pintu. Naruto tidak mengejarnya sedikit pun, ia yakin Hinata akan kembali padanya, "musim dingin sebentar lagi, dan sepertinya besok akan turun hujan, aku tahu kau akan datang padaku Hinata, aku akan selelu menunggu mu!"

Sudah larut malam dan orang tuanya belum datang, Hinata menatap miris rumah yang kosong itu, tak ada kebahagiaan dalam rumahnya, hanya ada kesengsaraan dan juga penderitaan. Hinata langsung menaiki tempat tidurnya dan mulai tertidur. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian ia terbangun karena suara ribut di bawah, orang tua Hinata, itu pasti. Hinata tidak bisa terus-terusan mendengar mereka bertengkar, ternyata Naruto benar, kini sekarang dia menyesal karena pulang ke rumah, suara mereka terngiang-ngiang ditelinga Hinata dan dia sudah lelah dengan semua pertengakaran itu, "berhentilah.. aku mohon berhenti... Naruto tolong aku... Naruto!" Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, dia bermimpi buruk mengenai Hinata, "apa kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" gumam Naruto.

Keesokan harinya Hinata terbangun dengan masih memakai gaun pestanya, dia tidak melihat orang tuanya, apa harus selalu ada Naruto agar mereka sarapan bersama, batin Hinata. Ketika tidak ada Naruto rumah ini baik malam atau pun pagi tetap tidak ada orang, seakana-akan hanya Hinata lah penghuni satu-satunya rumah. Dia masih teramat sangat sedih hari ini, karena marah pada Naruto dan orang tuanya yang tidak mengerti akan hati Hinata yang terluka karena mereka selalu bertengkar. Hinata tidak tahu akan kemana dia pergi pagi ini, dia sudah tidak bekerja lagi dan musim dingin akan segera datang.

Dia akan selalu ada di rumah tanpa ada yang menemani, berbeda saat dulu, dia selalu ditemani Naruto, baik pagi atau pun malam, karena rumah mereka yang dulunya beriringan kini terpisah jauh, semua itu berubah ketika cobaan melnda Naruto dan akhirnya berimbas pada Hinata. Kematian orang tua Naruto membuat orang tua Hinata menjadi tidak harmonis, entah apa penyebabnya, "sekarang aku hanya orang yang selalu terpuruk, menyebalkan hidup seperti ini, tidak ada yang menghiburku, dan tidak ada cinta!"

"aku akan memberikan cinta dan kebahagiaan jika kau bersama ku!" Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Gaara tengah berdiri disana, "Gaara," gumam Hinata. Gaara mendekati Hinata dan duduk disebelahnya. Mereka berada di caffe tempat mereka selalu berkumpul dengan yang lain, "kau tidak bekerja?" Gaara tersenyum, "aku sedang bebas hari ini, dan aku tahu kau pasti disini, kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain apa selain berada disini menunggu kami untuk makan siang, kau benar-benar seorang penganggur!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil, "kau tega sekali pada ku, aku sedang bersedih saat ini Gaara."

"kenapa kau bersedih?" ujar Gaara, kini ekspresinya menjadi serius, "kau tidak akan bersedih jika bersama ku, kau akan selalu bahagia Hinata, kau maukan menerima ku, aku sudah lelah menunggu Hinata!"

"aku sudah katakan pada mu Gaara, aku tidak bisa membuka hatiku untuk orang lain..."

"orang lain? Jadi.. ada orang sebelum diriku? Siapa dia Hinata, katakan pada ku siapa orang itu?"

"sudahlah Gaara, ini bukan urusan mu, aku bilang aku sedang sedih saat ini, jadi kau jangan menambah kesedihan ku dengan mengingatkan ku pada orang itu, aku... " Hinata dia sejenak, air matanya menetes.

"ya tuhan, kau kenapa Hinata?" tiba-tiba Sakura datang dan menenangkan Hinata, dia memeluk Hinata erat, "kenapa dia Gaara, kau melakukan sesuau pada Hinata?'

"tidak Sakura aku..."

"katakan Hinata, jangan mengelak lagi, siapa orang itu, orang sebelum diiriku yang selalu kau ingat sampai-sampai kau tidak mau membuka hati mu untuk orang lain termasuk aku, siapa dia?"

"berhentilah aku mohon..." Hinata meneteskan air mata, "jangan bertanya lagi...

"ada apa ini, Hinata kau menangis, kenapa dia Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"aku juga tidak tahu aku..."

"Hinata!"

Naruto datang setelah Sasuke, rupanya mereka satu mobil, "kau? Apa kau orang itu hah.. apa kau yang selalu membuatnya tertutup, membuat Hinata tidak bisa membuka hatinya untuk pria lain. Sebenarnya siapa kau ini, kau baru diantara kami... tapi kau..."

"apa maksud mu hah, Hinata tidak mau membuka hatinya karena kesalahan ku? Itukah yang kau tuduhkan, lalu mengapa dia dekat dengan ku? Apa kau tidak curiga kalau sebenarnya aku mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Hinata."

"jadi benar, kalian punya hubungan? Hinata, apa benar yang dikatakan orang ini, kenapa kau berbohog pada ku Hinata, katakan sesuatu?"

"hentikan, aku mohon, aku tidak punya hubungan dengan siapa pun, tidak Naruto atau kau Gaara, aku benci kalian berdua, aku benci!"

Hinata berlari meninggalkan mereka semua, dan Sakura menyussul Hinata, "lihat apa yang kalian berdua lakukan, kalian tengah membuat seorang wanita menangis, apa kalian tidak malu hah? Kalian seperti anakn kecil!"

"kau pengganggu, seharusnya kau tidak hadir diantara kami, tapi kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang Hinata rasakan!"

"apa? Aku tidak mengerti? Dengar... aku selalu mengerti bagaimana perasaannya dibandingkan dirimu, aku tahu segalanya. Dan kau harus tahu, seseorang yang baru diantara kalian bisa saja orang itu adalah orang yang dulu yang pernah singgah di hatinya, atau bahkan masih tertanam rasa cinta antara mereka, mungkin saja begitu, kau harus berhati-hati, camkan itu!"

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke

Gaara menatap kepergian Naruto. kata-katanya membuat Gaara terpaku, sesorang yang pernah singgah dan Hinata masih mencintainya, apakah itu sebabnya dia tidak pernah membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Dan Naruto, apa hubungan dia dan Hinata, apakah mereka sudah pernah bertemu ataukah mereka pernah menjalin hubungan? Mengingat perkataan Naruto tadi, orang diantara dia dan Hinata apakah itu Naruto? hanya dia orang yang berada diantara dirinya dan Hinata, jika memang seperti itu, jika memang Naruto adalah masa lalu Hinata, apa yang harus Gaara lakukan.

"hey, berhentilah melamun!"

"aku bingung Sasuke, aku harus bagaimana, Hinata menangis karena aku dan... Sasuke, apa kau tahu masa lalu Naruto?"

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin tahu masa lalu Naruto, aku tidak tahu Gaara, aku mengenal Naruto selama kami kuliah saja, dan dia tidak banyak bercerita mengenai masa lalunya!" Jika memang diantara mereka ada hubungan Hinata pasti sudah kembali pada Naruto, tapi Hinata mengatakan kalau tidak ada hubungan antara dirinya dan Naruto dan dia juga. Kata-kata Hinata membuat hati Gaara terluka.

Setelah kejadian itu Hinata menghindar dari semunya termasuk Naruto, dia sebenarnya merindukan Naruto, dia selalu berlari dan datang pada Naruto disaat-saat menyedihkan dalam hidupnya, karena saat-saat bahagianya juga hanya Naruto lah yang mampu menciptakannya. Hinata tidak datang ke tempat mana pun yang pernah ia dan Naruto datangi, Naruto pasti tahu keberadaanya jika ia datang disalah satu tempat itu. Sekarang ia berada di tempat pemberhentian bis, terduduk dan melamun memikirkan kejadian tadi siang, "Hinata!" Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara.

"ya tuhan, aku mencari mu kemana-mana, kenapa kau ada disini, apa kau marah padaku Hinata, maafkan aku, tolong..."

"hentikan Gaara..."

"aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau memaafkan ku, aku mohon Hinata, aku memang tidak berhak tahu apa kau punya hubungan atau tidak dengan seseorang, tapi aku mohon katakan padaku siapa orang itu, aku hanya ingin tahu Hinata!"

"kau akan tahu semuanya saat waktu berpihak padaku Gaara, aku hanya butuh sendiri saat ini, tolong pergilah!"

"Hinata kau mau kemana, aku akan mengantar mu pulang.. Hinata!"

Hinata tidak mendengarkan Gaara dia terus berlari hingga akhirnya tak terlihat, dia terus berlari dan beralari hingga akhirnya hujan pun turun. Ya tuhan.. Hinata tidak kuat dengan rasa dingin dia takut kalau tubuhnya membeku karena kedinginan, "ini hanya hujan Hinata, bukan salju... bertahanlah!" gumam Hinata. Dia terus berlari hingga sampai ke rumahnya, dia berhenti di depan pintu dan melihat ke dalam, ia melihat orang tuanya, "ini semua gara-gara dirimu, kau adalah ibunya tapi kau tidak memperhatikannya sedikit pun!"

"aku bekerja dana kau juga bekerja, kita sama sama salah dalam hal ini, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan ku begitu saja."

"kalau aku tidak menyalahkan mu maka siapa yang harus aku salahkan, aku? Hah.. aku tidak bersalah dalam hal ini, kau ibunya, kau yang harus selalu berada di rumah untuk menjaga dan melindunginy!"

"cukup aku tidak mau lagi kau menyalahkan diriku.."

Hinata tidak tahan dengan semua itu, dia kini menjauhi pintu rumah dan dia pergi begitu saja. Akan tetapi hujan masih sangat deras sekali, ia tahu kemana ia akan pergi. Hinata tidak menaiki kendaraan untuk sampai di apasrtement Naruto, dia hanya berjalan kaki hingga melepuh dibawah derasnya hujan. diwaktu yang sama saat Hinata akan sampai ke apartement Naruto ditengah jalan ia tidak sadar kalau barusan ia berpapasan dengan mobil Sakura, "Hinata, ya tuhan mau kemana dia, kenapa dia hujan-hujanan!" Sakura keluar dari mobil dengan membawa payung, dia ingin membawa Hinata, tapi sayangnya dia malah memasuki apasrtement, "ya tuhan, apa Hinata akan menemui Naruto? kenapa dia kesana, apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

Sakura benar-benar penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata dan Naruto, "aku akan menuggu!" Hinata menekan bell itu, lalu kemudian Naruto muncul dihadapannya, "ya tuhan Hinata..." Naruto menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya, "apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan, kau... sayang tubuh mu begitu dingin...maafkan aku.." Naruto mengangkat Hinata dan mendudukannya di tempat tidur, "kau harus hangat, tunggu disini!" Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto datang dan mengangkat Hinata lagi, Naruto membawa Hinata ke kamar mandi dia telah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Hinata. Naruto menurunkan Hinata agar berdiri, dia membuka kancing baju Hinata dan melepaskannya dan meletakan pakain itu di bak cuci, kini Hinata hanya memakai kaos tipis.

"mandilah... ini pakaian mu yang baru!" Hinata masih terdiam. Naruto menghela napas, "kau begitu manja sekali..." Naruto mengangkat Hinata dan membenamkan tubuhnya di bathtub, "kita tidak mungkin mandi bersama lagi bukan, kita bukan lagi anak kecil, kalau pun kau mau kita harus menikah terlebih dahulu... jadi, mandilah dan berpakaian!"

"apa kita pernah mandi bersama?"

"kau lupa yah.. kita pernah berenang bersama saat kita kecil, bukankah itu berarti kita mandi bersama?"

"kurasa itu berbeda."

Naruto menyeringai, "kau..."

"sudahlah, pergi sana! Dan... aku ingin ramen!"

Naruto tersenyum dan meninggalkan Hinata. Dia membuka lemari, persediaan ramen cup nya sudah habis, dan dia harus pergi untuk membelinya sementara Hinata mandi. Ketika sampai di toko dekat dengan apartement nya ia bertemu dengan, "apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" Naruto menoleh ke belakang, "Sakura, kau disini?" Mereka kini saling diam, lalu kemudian, "kenapa Hinata datang ke apartement mu, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan, apa kalian mempunyai hubungan..." begitu tiba-tiba sekali Sakura mengatakannya, kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau sekarang Hinata ada di apartement nya. "Sakura, aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu saat ini, tunggu saat waktu berpihak pada ku, sampai nanti!"

Naruto lalu pergi dan menyisakan tanda tanya besar bagi Sakura, Sakura berteriak dan Naruto terhenti, "apapun yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami, kami mungkin akan mengerti, tapi.. jika kalian terus berbohong, entah aku akan percaya lagi pada kalian atau tidak, siapa yang tahu!" lalu Naruto pun menghilang dalam kegelapan. Naruto membuka pintu dan disanalah Hinata berada, tengan terduduk di tempat tidur dengan gaun tidur yang Naruto berikan.

"aku bertemu Sakura tadi, entah dia melihat mu atau tidak dia tahu kau disini, kita tidak bisa terus bersembunyi Hinata, aku ingin mereka semua tahu hubungan..."

"mereka akan tahu saat waktunya tiba.. sekarang aku sangat lapar sekali, aku ingin makan!"

Naruto suka Hinata yang seperti ini, dia sama sekali tidak peduli mengenai kemungkinan besar yang akan terjadi pada pertemanannya, apakah dengan kembalinya Naruto membuat Hinata sengsara atau mungkin bimbang? Tidak! Dia kembali ingin memiliki Hinata kembali, dia sudah sejauh ini dan tak akan berhenti walau pertemanan antara Hinata, Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain jadi renggangm dia tidak peduli, "kau sudah tidak kedinginan?"

"tentu saja masih."

"kau sudah semakin kuat sekarang, atau mungkin kau tidak takut lagi dengan dingin?"

Hinata menatap Naruto tajam, "baiklah, kau masih takut rupanya." Hinata memakan ramen itu dengan sangat lahap, Naruto terus memperhatikan, ia tahu bahwa Hinata datang kesini karena lari dari pertengkaran yang terjadi pada orang tuanya. Entah mengapa tragedi kecelakaan ayah dan ibu nya membuat Hubungan kedua orang tua Hinata jadi sedikit renggang, mereka berdua tidak tahu sebabnya apa, "sayang... kau baik-baik saja kan? Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis.."

Hinata berhenti makan dan menatap kosong ke arah ramen nya, lalu dia mulai meneteskan air mata, Naruto berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat, "semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah!" Hinata balas memeluk Naruto, ia menangis dengan keras hingga tersendu-sendu. Inikah cintanya yang tengah menangis? Ya tuhan, betap rapuh diirinya, ijinikan aku untuk membahagiakannya tuha, aku berjanji aku akan membuatnya bahagia, Naruto beroda disela-sela menenangkan hati Hinata yang terasa sakit, ia percaya bahwa tuhan akan mengabulkan doa nya saat dimana dia dan Hinata bersama, karena itu adalah bukti bahwa tuhan memang benar-benar mengabulkannya.

Hinata berhenti menangis dan Naruto menyadari hal itu, dia masih memeluk Hinata. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata, "sebentar lagi musim dingin tiba, kau mau tinggal bersama ku disini?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menoleh ke arah samping dan memikirkan sesuatu, "aku masih marah padamu dan kau mengajak ku menginap disini bersama mu, menyebalkan!"

"terserah apa yang kau katakan, tapi aku tidak melihat kemarahan mu saat ini. Aku akan membuat kemarahan mu hilang dalan sekejap, ayo ikut!" Naruto menarik Hinata dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Naruto duduk didepan piano besarnya dan menatap Hinata ditengah-tengah ruangan, "jangan!" ujar Hinata. Naruto terkekeh, "menarilah, aku ingin melihatnya lagi!" Apa? Naruto ingn melihat Hinata menari lagi, apa dia masih percaya bahwa Hinata masih jago menari, "aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menari, aku sudah lama tidak melakukannya!"

"bohong, ayo lakukan... kau mau menari pelan atau cepat, katakan!"

"aku..." Hinata menatap Naruto, "aku ingin menari zumba!"

"oowh tuhan, butuh musik yang merdu untuk itu, baiklah.. saat aku hitung dari satu sampai tiga kau harus mulai menari... satu.. dua.. tiga."

Musik kini mengalun saat Hinata juga mengalunkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik. Menari zumba adalah salah satu tarian favoritnya selain balet dan tari Tango, tapi saat ini dia lebih memilih zumba karena menekankan gerakan aktiv dan keras. Naruto terus menatap lurus pada Hinata yang tengah meliuk-liukan tubuhnya, "sempurna." Gumam Naruto. Kini Hinata dapat merasakan sedikit kebahagian yang datang terus menerus saat dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, semua ini karena ia berdiri tepat di depan Naruto, Naruto adalah sumber bahagianya.

Hinata tidak lagi bersedih sekarang, dia tertawa dengan dirinya sendiri karena kebahagiaan berpihak padanya, "ayo ikut aku!" Hinata menarik Naruto ke tengah-tengah, sekarang mereka melakukan tari Tango, Hinata masih selincah dulu sedangkan Naruto terlihat kaku. Naruto senang melihat Hinata tersenyum kembali, ternyata kesenangannya dalam menari masih tetap sama, "sudah, sudah.. aku sudah tidak bisa lagi... Hinata, hentikan... Hinata!" Naruto menghentikan Hinata secara paksa dan mematika musiknya, Hinata tertawa dan merentangkan tangannya, memuta-mutar tubuhnya.

Lalu kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berlari kearahnya lalu memeluknya erat. Naruto menyambut Hinata tentu saja, "kau senang?" tanya Naruto, Hinata mengangguk. Hinata bernapas terengah-engah karena terlalu bersemangat, Naruto melepas pelukannya tapi tidak menjauh dari Hinata, ia menatap Hinata dan membelai pipi Hinata, "kau kelelahan, aku minta maaf!" ujar Naruto tepat di bibir Hinata, Naruto menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hinata dan menggesek-gesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Hinata, "kau masih menyimpan boneka pemberian dari ku itu?" Hinata menggelengkan kepala, "aku membuangnya."

"bohong."

"apa yang membuat mu yakin?"

"kau menyimpan semua pakaian ku di lemari mu, kau juga pasti menyimpan boneka ku bukan?"

"entahlah!"

Naruto mencium pipi Hinata karena Hinata menoleh kearah samping dan menolak menatapnya, "tatap aku Hinata!" pinta Naruto. Hinata tetap tidak menatapnya, karena dia tahu tatapan itu pasti memabukan, tapi Naruto memaksa Hinata untuk menatapnya dengan membawa wajah Hinata dengan lembut untuk menghadap ke arahnya, "kau sangat cantik." Naruto kembali menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Hinata, betapa senangnya Hinata saat Naruto melakukannya. Naruto mencium hidung Hinata, beralih ke mata, kening lalu ke bibirnya, hanya sekilas. Dia menggoda Hinata, dan ternyata Hinata meresponya.

Mereka sudah dewasa sekarang, dan mereka akan mengambil resiko jika sesuatu terjadi, tapi Naruto menahannya karena ia ingin menghormati cintanya. Naruto mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata, membawanya berputar-putar hingga Hinata memekik terkejut dengan tindakannya yang tak terduga. Hinata masih marah pada Naruto, tapi kemarahannya saat ini telah sirna karena Naruto mendatangkan kebahagiaan untuknya. Naruto mengangkat Hinata dan membawanya ke tempat tidur, membaringkan Hinata dan dirinya bersamaan, "kau tidak akan melakukannya kan?" tanya Hinata.

"ooh tentu saja aku ingin, dari awal asal kau tahu saja, tapi aku menghormati cinta kita sayang, cina yang murni dan aku tidak akan menodainya!"

"jika aku menginginkannya saat ini, apa kau akan melakukannya?"

Naruto menatap Hinata tajam, "tidak akan!" ujar Naruto. Hinata tertidur menyamping hingga Naruto melingkupi tubuhnya, "kau terlalu berharga sayang, aku ingin kesucian mu secara sah menjadi milikku, dan saat ini adalah bukan waktu yang tepat. Dan aku yakin sekali kakek akan setuju dengan apa yang kau mau itu, dia pendukung berat mu!" Hinata terkiki geli, "aku menyayangi kakek." Ujar Hinata. Dia memjamkan mata saat Naruto menyentuhnya, menyentuh leher jenjangnya dengan bibir Naruto, kini ia beralih ke pipi Hinata, menyelipkan rambut Hinata dan mencium pipi Hinata sesuka hatinya, "kau tidak ada saat aku bersedih, kau tidak mencariku!"

"aku tidak mencari mu karena aku yakin kau akan datang padaku!"

"kau egois."

"tapi kau tetap datang juga kan pada akhirnya, sayang... aku mencintai mu!"

^^Bersambung...^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Debar Cinta Dari Masa Lalu**

Chapter 5

Mereka tertidur lelap setelah obrolan panjang mereka mengenai masa lalu yang indah dan masa depan yang entah kemana mau mereka bawa. Jam menunjukan pukul 02:00, Hinata tiba-tiba terbangun, dia menyadari kalau posisi tidurnya sangat nyaman. Tentu saja nyaman dia tidur dalam pelukan Naruto, dengan kepala di dada Naruto dan jari-jarinya terjalin dengan jari-jari Naruto. Hinata mendongak dan memandangi Naruto, tiba-tiba Naruto menggeram, "kau akan jatuh cinta lagi jika kau terus memandangi wajah ku!" Hinata tersenyum dan kembali merebahkan keapalanya di dada Naruto.

"kemana kau selama ini?" Tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya, "aku disini, selalu!" jawab Hinata

"tidak, aku tak melihat mu selama lima tahun, dan kakek tiga tahun, mengapa bisa berbeda?"

"aku hanya pergi ke desa selama dua tahun dan mengajar disana, sekaligus untuk melupakan mu, tapi ternyata sulit. Lalu aku pergi ke luar negeri, dan tentu saja di negara yang berbeda dengan mu, itu juga selama tiga tahun..."

"tunggu... jadi, dua tahun kau di desa dan tiga tahun di luar negeri?" Hinata mengangguk, "pantas aku tidak melihat mu selama lima tahun, karena aku sudah pergi dari mu selama itu, tapi kakek..."

"aku selalu mengunjungi kakek selama aku libur mengajar, jadi kami masih bisa bertemu, dan setelah itu aku pergi tiga tahun lamanya, saat itu juga kakek yang mengantar ku."

"kau sudah tidak marah lagi pada ku kan?" ujar Naruto.

"tentu saja aku masih marah pada mu, aku juga membenci mu. Tapi tubuhku dan pikiran ku mengkhianatiku, dan itu sangat menyebalkan!"

Naruto tersenyum sini, untunglah Hinata tidak lagi mendongak ke arahnya, hingga tidak bisa melihat reaksinya itu. "aku ingin memiliki mu seutuhnya!" ujar Naruto lembut dan mencium kepala Hinata, "butuh waktu untuk aku berpikir bisa bersama mu lagi, mengingat kau yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan aku, aku sangat terpuruk..." Hinata menangis, dan itu membuat Naruto terbangun dan melihat Hinata meneteskan air matanya, "kau mencampakan aku, kau pergi dan..."

"Hinata, aku sudah katakan pada mu bahwa aku mencari mu, aku tidak mencampakan dirimu, tolong berhentilah menangis, aku tidak sanggup melihat mu menangis, tolong sayang, aku mohon jelaskan semuanya padaku, sekarang!"

Hinata berhenti menangis dengan Naruto yang mengusap air matanya, "kau mengirim ku surat!"

"aku tidak melakukannya.."

"memang tidak, tapi Karin yang melakukannya."

Naruto terkejut mendengar nama Karin, "Karin datang padaku setelah kelulusan itu, dia menyerahkan surat, dia bilang surat itu dari mu. Aku percaya karena dia adalah sepupu jauh mu, setelah itu dia berpamitan padaku, mengatakan kalau dia akan menetap di luar negeri. Aku membaca surat mu dan saat itulah kau mencampakan aku, kau tahu apa isi surat itu... menyakitkan!"

"sayang, percayalah padaku, aku tidak pernah sekali pun menulis surat untuk mu, dan Karin.. aku tidak bertemu dengannya saat kelulusan, aku mencari mu saat itu, dan saat aku bertemu Karin keesokan harinya, dia bilang kalau kau pergi. Aku bertanya pada paman, tapi paman hanya diam dan tidak memberitahu ku begitu juga ibu mu, dan saat aku mulai menyerah, Karin datang lagi dan mengatakan padaku kalau kau pergi ke luar negeri, Amerika. Itulah yang terjadi, dan aku tidak berbohong!"

Hinata menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar kencang, mereka terduduk di tempat tidur dan saling menatap, "sayang, aku benar-benar tidak berbohong!" Hinata turun dari tempat tidur dengan tergesa-gesa, ia berlari ke ruang tengah, "sayang kau kenapa, aku tidak mengerti mengapa ini semua terjadi, lihat, semua kesalahpahaman ini ada ulah Karin, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan hal ini!"

"karena dia mencintai mu."

"apa?"

"dia menyembunyikannya selama ini, dan aku tahu dia cinta padamu saat aku tidak sengaja melihat isi diary nya, semuanya tentang dirimu!"

"tapi kenapa dari dulu kau tidak curiga saat karin memberikan surat itu pada mu?"

"karena aku percaya dia akan pergi dari sisi mu, dan aku tidak percaya kau juga melakukan hal itu padaku!"

"kau tahu itu bukan keinginan ku!"

"aku tahu... dan aku bodoh."

Naruto terkekeh, "iyah, kau memang bodoh, meninggalkan ku seenaknya, kau puas sekarang!" ujar Naruto dengan nada mengejek. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan Hinata berlari, dan berlabuh dipelukan Naruto. Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya, terisak dan tersendu-sendu, semuanya menyatu. Tapi sekarang Naruto disisnya, dan semua kesalahpahaman mereka berdua selama ini, selama lima tahun kini telah terpecahkan dan sudah tidak ada lagi keraguan. "aku ingin melihat surat itu!" Hinata mengangguk, "kenapa tidak dari sejak aku datang kembali kesini kau tidak memberitahu hal spele seperti itu padaku!"

"kau bilang spele, itu menyakitkan dan aku mencoba untuk tidak mengingatnya, dan kau tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan ku setelah sekian lama, luka di hatiku terkoyak kembali saat aku melihat mu. Aku mencoba melupakan mu karena sepertinya kau sudah melupakan ku, bukti dari itu adalah lima tahun mu!"

"aku tidak sedetik pun berpikir untuk melupakan mu. Kau segalanya sejak aku melihat mu untuk pertama kalinya, dan itu sudah berlangsung sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku mencintai mu Hinata, selalu!"

"aku juga mencintai mu Naruto!" gumam Hinata. Dan Naruto semakin memeluknya erat.

Keesokan harinya setelah semua masalah dan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka sirna, kini mereka berdua mencoba membangun kembali cinta mereka yang bersemi di masa lalu, cinta dan kasih sayang yang dulu membara kini kembali menjadi debaran cinta yang baru dan semakin memburu. Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumah, dan disana sudah ada kedua orang tuanya yang tengah duduk dengan gelisah, "Hinata, ya tuhan sayang, ibu khawatir sekali pada mu sayang, dari mana saja kau?" Hinata memeluk ibunya, sejak kapan dia tidak merasakan pelukan sang ibu, "aku baik-baik saja ibi!" ujar Hinata lembut.

Dan setelah itu kini ayahnya yang memluk dirinya. Apakah ini hanya mimpi, batin Hinata. "sayang, ini bukan mimpi, lihat ayah dan ibu mu, mereka nyata!" Hinata tersenyum tipis kala Naruto mengatakan hal itu, dia selalu tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata. "kenapa tiba-tiba kau bilang ini bukan mimpi, apa Hinata berpikir seperti itu hah?" tanya Hiashi.

"aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya paman, kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja dia!"

"Hinata, apa yang Naruto katakan itu benar?"

"iya ibu, aku tadi berpikir apakah ini semua mimpi, tapi Naruto benar, ini nyata!"

"tentu saja sayang, ibu sangat menyesal sekali, maafkan kami Hinata!"

Hinata mengangguk, lalu mereka bertiga berpelukan, Hiashi menarik Naruto agar bergabung, dan mereka berempat pun berpelukan. Beberapa jam kemudian mereka telah menyelesaikan makan siang hasil buatan Hinata dengan bantuan ibunya, dan sekarang Naruto harus pergi ke kantor karena ada klien yang mendadak ingin bertemu, "aku harus pergi, terima kasih untuk makan siangnya sayang!" Hinata tersipu karena terang-terangan memanggilnya sayang didepan orang tua Hinata, "paman, aku pergi!" Hiashi pun mengangguk, "ya ampun, seakan dia sudah menjadi suami mu saja, aku juga jarang sekali memanggil putri ku dengan sayang, tapi dia terang-terangan, kau lihat itu sayang, anak jaman sekarang memang seperti itu!"

Hinata terkejut karena ayah memanggil ibu dengan kata sayang, "kau memanggil ku sayang, aku... senang sekali rasanya, kau..."

"ehh, yah... apa aku mengatakannya?" ayahnya bertanya.

"kurasa itu benar ayah!" Mereka berdua, kedua orang tuanya tersenyum bersama, Hinata bagaikan menyelam dalam dunia mimpi yang indah, terimakasih.

Keesokan harinya Hinata meneima panggilan dari Sakura, dia sedang menunggu Hinata di caffe biasa, saat sampai disana sudah ada Sasuke dan juga Gaara. Hinata duduk di samping Sakura dan melihat ke arah ketiganya yang tengah menatapannya, "ada apa, kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu?"

"kau baik-baik saja kan Hinata, kau tidak marah atau..."

"aah itu, aku tidak marah, lagi pula kenapa aku harus marah, disini tidak ada yang berbuat salah kan?"

"aku yang salah kemarin karena membuat mu menangis, maafkan aku!" ujar Gaara.

"kau tidak salah Gaara, aku memang ingin menangis karena ada masalah keluarga itu saja!"

"baguslah Hinata, kalau kau baik-baik saja. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus kita cemaskan, kita disini untuk membahas liburan akhir pekan kita bukan, ayo kita diskusikan!" ujar Sakura dengan mata berbinar, "apa maksud mu Sakura?" tanya Hinata. "sebentar lagi musim dingin Hinata, kita akan mengadakan liburan sebelum waktu itu tiba, karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga saat musim dingin, dan inilah kesempatan kita untuk berlibur, kau mau ikut kan?"

"aah yah, boleh, dimana?"

"Hokkaido." Ujar Sakura.

"apa? Hokkaido, kenapa harus kesana, apa tidak ada tempat yang lain?"

"kita sudah berdiskusi, aku, Sasuke dan Gaara setuju, tinggal kau dan Naruto yang harus kami tanyai!"

"Naruto? kalian juga mengajaknya?"

"Naruto itu temanku, tentu aku juga mengundangnya, aku sudah memberitahu hal ini dan dia juga setuju."

Ya tuhan, kenapa Naruto setuju, apa dia lupa tentang Hokkaido, tidak, mana mungkin dia lupa, kota itu adalah kota tempat dimana mereka bertemu dan membangun kisah cinta masa lalu mereka yang dimulai dari sana, dari masa-masa SMP mereka. Dia harus bicara dengan Naruto, segera. Saat pertemuan di caffe itu selesai Hinata bergegas menemui Naruto, Gaara ingin mengantar nya pulang saat itu tapi Hinata menolak, dia tidak boleh tahu Hinata akan pergi kemana. Naruto pulang ke rumahnya menjenguk kakek, dan itu adalah kesempatan untuk Hinata juga, dia sangat merindukan kakek Jiraya. Kakek menyambutnya dan memberitahu Hinata bahwa Jiraya akan pergi sebentar menemui teman-temannya, "jadi kakek reunian begitu, menyenangkan sekali."

"tentu saja, kakek tidak ingin kalah dengan anak muda. Kakek pergi dulu, Naruto sedang ada di kamarnya, temui dia!"

Hinata mengangguk dan memeluk Jiraya singkat, dia pun bergegas ke kamar Naruto setelah Jiraya pergi meninggalkan rumah. Naruto sepertinya sedang mandi dan Hinata tidak ingin merusak riuualnya itu, dia bergegas kesisi lain kamar, dan itu adalah kamar, 'History' Hinata masuk ke dalam karena dia tahu Naruto tak akan pernah mengunci pintu kamar ini. Dia memandangi wajah-wajah bahagia itu, beberapa wajah yang sangat ia kenal, teman-temannya dulu, guru-gurunya dan kedua orang tuanya, mereka semua ada didepan Hinata sekarang, "bukankah masa lalu itu indah sayang, kau setuju kan?"

Naruto datang dan langsung memeluk Hinata erat dari belakang, menghirup aroma Hinata dalam-dalam, dan mencium pipinya dengan lembut dan menggoda, "kau tidak takut kalau kita ke Hokkaido, kita akan bertemu dengan mereka, dan semuanya pasti..." Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya saat Naruto mencium lehernya, "Naruto berhentilah, aku sedang bicara dengan mu secara serius, kau..." Hinata menghela napas berat kala Naruto tidak berhenti melakukan aksinya, "bicaralah, aku mendengarkan!"

"aku tidak akan berkonsentrasi jika kau terus mencium ku, berhenti!"

Hinata melepaskan lengan Naruto dari tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap Naruto, "ayo kita membiacarakan ini!"

"tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan sayang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jika mereka semua tahu masa lalu kita, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Tentu saja kita harus berbicara jujur saat itu terjadi, mengatakan semuanya pada mereka, hanya itu, dan kau tidak perlu cemas apakah mereka akan marah atau tidak, yang terpenting adalah kita sudah menjelaskan semuanya, mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk, "bagus. Sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan!"

"melanjutkan apa?"

"oohh, kau berpura-pura rupanya," Naruto semakin memojokan Hinata kebelakang hingga dia menabrak meja dan tak bisa lari kemana-mana karena Naruto telah memerangkapnya. Naruto mendudukan Hinata di meja, dan Hinata memekik geli saat Naruto melakukan hal itu, mata Naruto tak pernah lepas dari mata Hinata, "untung kakek pergi!" ujar Naruto, "lalu?" sahut Hinata. "kita bisa menghabiskan waktu di ruangan ini atau kalau tidak..." Naruto merengkuh tubuh Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya, "mungkin kita harus pergi ke kamar!" ujar Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "tidak mau? Kenapa? Kau takut kakek akan melihat kita?" Hinata menggeleng kembali, "lalu apa?" Hinata tidak bicara, dai hanya tersenyum dan setelah itu meraih kepala Naruto dan mencium bibirnya. Oh ya ampun Hinata melakukan hal itu, berani sekali dia. Karena Hinata yang memulainya maka Naruto tidak akan berhenti sebelum Hinata meminta. Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto, ciuman itu awalnya lembut, namun lama kelamaan semakin dalam dan menuntut. Hinata dan Naruto tertawa saat mereka melepaskan ciuman itu, mungkin mereka teringat saat mereka remaja, mereka tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu.

Naruto membawa Hinata ke kamarnya dengan mengangkat Hinata, dan Hinata mengalungkan lengannya dileher Naruto dan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Naruto. perjalanan dari kamar History ke kamar Naruto tidaklah jauh, hanya beberapa langkah, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai dan tak lupan untuk menutup pintu dan menguncinya, mengapa hal itu harus dilakukan? Entahlah! Naruto menurunkan Hinata ditengah ruangan, "aku ingin melihat mu menari, seperti dulu!"

"saat itu aku ada lomba, itu berbeda!"

"tapi sebelum lomba kau menunjukannya padaku, sekarang tunjukanlah seolah-olah kau akan berlomba besok, ayo mulailah!"

"kau ingin aku menari apa?"

"Zumba, mungkin!"

"dengan pakaian seperti ini, tidak!"

"baiklah, kau akan melakukannya saat di apartement ku nanti setelah aku berpakaian rapi, tunggu disini dan kita akan pergi sebentar lagi!"

Naruto bukan lagi laki-laki penurut yang Hinata kenal, dulu dia tidak pernah memerintah seperti ini, tapi sekarang dia yang berkuasa dan Hinata harus menuruti semua perintahnya. Setelah beberapa menit Naruto mengganti pakaian dia tidak lupa dengan memberitahu orang tua Hinata, "iya paman, Hinata dalam perlindungan ku, paman tenang saja oke!" Naruto menutup telpon nya, Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "bagus bukan aku memberitahu paman bahwa kau bersama ku!"

"tapi kau tidak mengatakan pada ayah kalau kau mengajak ku ke apartement mu, kau bohong!"

"kalau aku mengatakan hal itu, paman pasti membunuhku, kau mau melihat aku dibunuh olehnya?"

"tidak akan. Kalau ayah mencoba membunuhmu maka ayah harus membunuhku terlebih dahulu!"

Ya tuhan, Naruto sangat bahagia sekali saat Hinata mengatakan hal itu, "perhatikan jalan mu dan berpikirlah jernih!"

"aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi!"

Setelah mereka sampai di apartement Hinata langsung menuju kulkas dan mencari beberapa minuman bersoda, "sudah cukup, jangan minum lagi!" Naruto mengambil soda itu dari tangan Hinata, "kenapa aku tidak boleh minum soda?" keluh Hinata, "terlalu beresiko untuk seorang wanita, lebih baik minum teh saja, ini!" kapan dia membuatnya, batin Hinata. Hinata meminum teh itu dan Naruto terus memperhatikannya, "kenapa terus memperhtikan ku?"

"karena aku tidak mau kau lepas dari pandangan ku!"

"aku ada disini, aku tidak akan kemana-mana!"

Naruto melangkah ke arah Hinata dan meraih tangannya, "ayo, tunjukan padakku kemampuan menari mu!"

"aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menari separti dulu!"

"kau bisa, ayo menarilah, aku akan menyalakan musik!"

"baiklah, aku siap!"

Naruto menyalakan musiknya dan saat itulah Hinata mulai menggerakan badannya mengikuti alunan musik Zumba, "aku benar-benar tidak bisa!" ujar Hinata sambil menggerakan badan. Naruto memperhatikan Hinata, sama seperti dulu ketika dirinya melihat Hinata berdansa untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto terpana saat itu, dia hanya bisa menganga dan bertepuk tangan saat Hinata selesai berdansa, dan untuk saat ini Naruto tidak hanya ingin bertepuk tangan, tapi dia juga ingin ikut berdansa, "berdansalah dengan ku!" Hinata menghentikan dansanya dan berlari ke arah Naruto, dan musik pun kini beralun santai.

Dan sekarang mereka tengah berdansa, sangat romantis, "coba dari dulu kau mengajak ku berdansa seperti ini!" Naruto tersenyum, dan itu membuat Hinata menyipitkan matanya, "jangan-jangan selama kau diluar negeri kau selalu datang ke tempat-tempat..." Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya karena Naruto mengangkatnya dan memutar-mutarnya, "hentikan... aku pusing, Naruto!" Naruto pun menghentikannya dan menjaga Hinata agar berdiri seimbang, "aku pusing, kau jahat sekali!"

"aku minta maaf sayang, kau selalu berprasangka buruk pada ku, aku jadi tidak tahan ingin menjahili mu!"

Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya dan masih memegang kepalanya yang pusing, Naruto membantunya duduk di tempat tidur dan mengambilkan air untuk Hinata, "dengarkan aku, aku tidak pernah sekali pun memikirkan atau bahkan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita selama lima tahun, aku hanya memikirkan dirimu, kapan aku bertemu dengan mu lagi, kapan kita bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu, itu yang elalu aku pikirkan, tidak ada yang lain, hanya dirimu!" Hinata menteskan air mata ketika Naruto mengatakan hal itu, dia memeluk Naruto erat, "aku mencintai mu!" ujar Hinata. "aku juga sayang, aku mencintai mu!" balas Naruto.

"kau ingat saat Shion meninggalkan Kiba karena Kiba hanya memusatkan perhatiannya pada organisasi, dia tidak punya waktu luang sedikit pun untuk Shion hingga akhirnya Shion mencari laki-laki lain.."

"yah aku ingat, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal itu. Lagi pula dia kan wanita yang cantik, tentu saja dia tidak akan betah jika hanya mengharap satu laki-laki. Maka dari itu..."

"cukup jangan membicarakannya, pokonya aku benci wanita seperti itu, mengapa ia tidak pernah bersabar dan mencoba setia, mengapa dia berpaling dan mencari perhatian dari pria lain? Aku benar-benar benci dengan wanita seperti itu."

"dan kau tidak seperti itu?"

"aku tidak akan pernah berpikir sedikit pun untuk berpaling dari orang yang aku cintai, kalau pun mereka sibuk tentu aku mengerti dan paham. Sedangkan perhatian, aku tidak butuh diperhatikan orang lain, aku hanya butuh kekasihku, dan meski dia sibuk aku akan tetap bersabar dan setia, jangan samakan aku dengan yang lain!"

"aku tidak akan menjadi pria yang sibuk, aku akan sibuk memperhatikan mu, ingat itu!"

~~~###~~~

Keesokan harinya Hinata terbangun dan mendapati bahwa dirinya sendirian di tempat tidur, "dimana dia?" Hinata menguap dan dia mulai turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan gontai keluar kamar. Naruto tidak ada dimana-mana, atau mungkin dia ada di... ah, dan ternyata benar, Naruto berada di gym tengah berolah raga, "kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Hinata ketika dirinya masih berdiri didepan pintu, "mau aku buatkan sesuatu?"

"apapun yang kau buat aku akan suka!"

"baiklah!" jawab Hinata sambil menguap

Kebiasaannya tak pernah sirna, batin Naruto lalu pergi dari gym menyusul Hinata. Hinata menguap lagi dan ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya, "kau masih mengantuk, sebaiknya tidur lagi, lihat, itu yang ke empat!" Hinata tetap melanjutkan membuat sarapan, "itu yang kelima. Kau tahu kan sayang, besok adalah hari dimana kita pergi ke Hokkaido, kau tidak lupa kan?" Hinata menguap kembali dan itu adalah yang ke enam kalinya, Naruto terus menghitungnya.

"aku tidak lupa, dan..."

"itu yang ke tujuh!"

"berhentilah menghitungnya!"

"kalau kita berkunjung ke sekolah, apa kau mau?"

Naruto melihat Hinata menguap lagi, dan itu sudah yang ke delapan, "aku putuskan kau setuju dengan ku, karena kau sudah menguap untuk yang kedelapan kalinya!" Hinata membalikan badannya, dan mentapa Naruto, tapi juga menutup mulutnya karena menguap untuk yang kesembilan kalinya, "apa hubungannya dengan menguap, aku tidak setuju, lagi pula guru-guru disana pasti tahu mengenai hubungan kita yang bagaikan saudara kembar, dan teman-teman pasti curiga, aku tidak mau, pokonya aku tidak mau!" Naruto mengangkat lengannya kedada, "kita tidak akan mengajak teman-teman, kita..."

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengehentikan kata-katanya karena ponselnya berbunyi dan itu dari Sasuke, "yah Sasuke... apa, apa maksud mu tidak jadi, apa tidak ada yang setuju... apa... ya, ya, baiklah...hah sekarang, kau yakin...t-tapi, woy Sasuke!"

Hinata menatap Naruto dan saat itu ponselnya juga berbunyi, "yah Sakura, apa tidak jadi... apa sekarang... kau yakin...yah, baiklah!"

"kau lihat, kita tidak jadi ke Hokkaido, tuhan mendukung ku!"

"tapi kita akan ke pantai hari ini, kau yakin ingin ikut?"

"yah aku... meskipun aku tidak bisa berenang dan takut dengan ombak, tentu saja aku akan ikut!"

"dengarkan aku! Jauhi laut, dan jika kau ingin pergi ke laut kau harus mengajakku!"

"tapi mereka akan curiga."

"buat saja seperti kita berteman, itu mudah saja dilakukan!"

"yah baiklah bos, puas!"

"sangat!" ujar Naruto penuh kemenangan.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08:00, Hinata lebih dulu datang dari Naruto, karena mereka tidak mau terlihat pergi bersama, teman-temannya pasti curiga, "siapa yang belum kesini. Ah... Naruto, kemana dia?" ujar Sasuke. Tak selang berapa lama naruto pun muncul, "bagus, kita sudah berkumpul sekarang, siapa yang mau menegmudi?" tanya sasuke. Mereka membawa satu mobil tanpa atap, _-mobil yang biasa dibawa kepantai, tahu kan-_ tidak ada yang mau membawanya, "haudduuh, kalian ini laki-laki, masa tidak ada yang mau. Baiklah, aku dan Hinata akan duduk dibelakang..."

"aku ikut duduk dibelakang!" ujar Naruto.

"aku yang akan dibelakang!" sahut Gaara.

"hey, hey, kalian ini... masa tidak ada yang mau mengalah, kalau seperti ini terus biar aku yang membawa mobil, Hinata dan aku yak akan duduk didepan, titik. Ayo Hinata!" ujar Sakura.

"lihat, kalian berdua seperti anak kecil saja!"

"jangan meledeknya Sasuke!" ujar Gaara.

"kasihan sekali kau, dia itu meledek mu, bukan aku!" ujar Naruto pada Gaara

"ya ampun, aku harus apa dengan kalian yang seperti perempuan, bisanya ribut, bersikaplah dewasa!"

^^Bersambung...^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Debar Cinta Masa Lalu**

Chapter 6

"aku sudah tidak sabar ingin berenang, kau juga kan Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu saat Sakura bertanya. Dia tidak bisa berenang, dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah bercerita pada Sakura. Semua yang ia rahasiakan pada teman-temannya itu bukan hanya hubungannya dengan Naruto, tapi juga masa lalu dan semua itu Hinata selalu tutup-tutupi dari teman-temannya, "maafkan aku Hinata, kau harus tidur sendiri di kamar ini, tidak apa-apa kan?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada memohon. Dia dan Sasuke satu kamar, sedangkan yang lainnya sendiri-sendiri, menyebalkan sekali dua pasang kekasih itu, "tentu saja, kalian butuh waktu berdua bukan?" goda Hinata, dan itu membuat Sakura tersipu.

"ayo kita keluar dan makan siang, para pria pasti sudah menunggu."

Entah mengapa kepala ku jadi pusing jika melihat laut, menyenangkan sih, tapi mendengar ombak dimalam hari dan dinginnya udara laut membuatku takut dan merasa pusing. Tapi aku akan mencoba bertahan, karena saat ini aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir, apalagi Naruto, dia pasti khawatir melihat ku saat ini, tanda-tanda pusing ku tidak bisa aku sembunyikan darinya. Lihat sekarang, dia terus menatapku tajam, aku seolah mangsa yang siap untuk dia terkam, "nanti malam kita akan berpesta, pesta daging panggang, benarkan Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "seperti biasa." Gumam Sakura.

"dimana?"

"tentunya didekat penginapan, mengingat sebentar lagi musim dingin pasti udara akan sangat dingin, jadi kita tidak harus dekat dengan pantai saat malam hari!"

Aku menghela napas lega karena malam nanti mereka tidak akan membawaku jauh ke tepi pantai, "kau tidak apa-apa Hinata, sepertinya kau sedang tidak sehat!" ujar Gaara. Ya tuhan ternyata Gaara juga menyadari keadaan ku saat ini, "aku tidak apa-apa, jangan kahwatir!" aku melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih menatapku, ya tuhan kenapa tiba-tiba aku sedikit takut dengan tatapannya itu, "mhhh.. dari pada kita hanya diam saja lebih baik kita membuat sebuah permainan tebak-tebakan. Aku ingin kalian menebak apa yang kau suka dan apa yang tidak kalian suka, kalian setuju?"

"itu bagus, aku setuju!"

"okeh, dimulai dari aku, tahukah kalian apa yang aku suka dan tidak aku suka, siapa yang bisa menebak?"

"kurasa pacar mu lah yang tahu tebakannya!" ujar Naruto.

"salah, aku tidak tahu.. mungkin kau marah-marah, itu yang aku tahu!" tunjuk Sasuke pada Sakura.

"kau ini jahat sekali, kau tidak makanan kesukaan ku?" tanya Saskura, "mungkin pizza, benar bukan?" Sakura mengangguk senang, "benar sekali, aku suka pizza, ngomong-ngomong aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka Hinata, mengingat kita sudah tiga tahun berteman tapi kau jarang sekali bercerita banyak pada kami, kau suka semua makanan, tapi mungkin salah satunya ada yang lebih kau sukai, apa itu... dan oh aku akan mencoba menebaknya, hamburger?" tanya Sakura. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "ada yang bisa menebak, Gaara!"

"mmh.. sosis bakar, semua orang suka."

Hinata menggeleng lagi, "Naruto, mungkin kau tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"pasta." Ujar Naruto. Hinata tersenyum dalam hati, dan dia mengangguk setuju, "wow, tidak dapat dipercaya, kau berhasil menebaknya, bagaimana mungkin kau tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"karena aku suka pasta, mungkin Hinata juga suka, benarkan?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, itu membuat Gaara geram, "yah, siapa yang tidak suka pasta, aku juga menyukainya, kalian berdua juga kan?' tanya Gaara pada Sasuke dan Sakura, "yaaah, semua orang pasti suka pasta, aku juga suka, benarkan Sasuke?" ujar Sakura.

"aku tidak tidak terlalu menyukainya!" ujar Sasuke jujur.

Waah.. suasana berubah drastis sekarang, semuanya terdiam dan hanya memandang satu sama lain, "aduh, aduh, ini sudah kelewat batas, aku dan Hinata sepertinya ada pekerjaan yang belum kami selesaikan, iya kan Hinata, ayo kita pergi!" Sakura menarik Hinata dan membawanya pergi. "kau lihat Hinata, atmosfer antara Naruto dan Gaara semakin panas, salah satu diantara mereka menyukai mu dan mungkin keduanya, jika itu terjadi siapa yang akan kau pilih nanti... aku juga penasaran dengan kau dan Naruto malam itu, kalian punya hubungan kan?"

"Sakura, aku tidak... dengar yah, aku tidak mau membicarakannya. Jika mereka berdua menyukai ku, tentu saja aku akan memilih satu..."

"dan aku yakin itu Naruto. ayolah Hinata, pikirkan kembali... kau dan Naruto tidak lama kenal, sedangkan Gaara, kita sudah tiga tahun mengenal mu Hinata, jangan abaikan dia yang menyukai mu lebih dulu di banding Naruto!" Sakura meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, dia tidak suka laut, tapi dia mencoba untuk memandang laut, agar semua kebohongan yang dia dan Naruto ciptakan segera berlalu dengan angin yang menerpanya saat ini. Sakura sepertinya marah hingga tidak menyapa Hinata saat dia datang bergabung di dekat api unggun, "Sakura, jangan seperti ini padaku, ini membuatku gelisah jika kau terus menjauh dan tak mau bicara dengan ku, aku mohon bicaralah!"

Hinata mendekati Sakura saat para pria tengah memanggang daging, "aku marah padamu karena kau menutupi sesuatu dariku, terserah kau memilih siapa diantara mereka berdua aku tidak peduli, tapi aku mohon katakan sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan itu dariku, katakan sekarang!"

"tidak bisa sekarang Sakura, aku perlu waktu untuk mengungkapkan semuanya, aku mohon kau bersabarlah, aku mohon!"

"baiklah, aku akan menunggu!"

"terima kasih Sakura." Hinata memeluk sakura dan mereka berdua saling berpelukan.

Meninggalkan malam kini hari berganti pagi lalu siang dan akhirnya sore. Mereka melewati waktu itu dengan bersenang-senang di tepi pantai, bermain bola voli dan kini saatnya mereka berenang di sore hari, "ini waktu yang tepat Hinata, ayo cepat, aku tidak mau melewatkannya!" sakura menarik tangan Hinata hingga mereka sampai ke tepi sungai. Beralih dari mereka berdua kini para pria tengan duduk-duduk santai menatap laut, "aku sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan apa yang kau katakan kemarin." Ujar Gaara saat Naruto duduk di jauh disampingnya.

"percayalah, aku tahu segalanya tentang Hinata!"

"huh... kau tidak lama mengenal dia, jadi jangan so tahu jika kau tahu segalanya, aku mengenal Hinata sudah sangat lama, 3 tahun!"

Naruto terkekeh, "hanya 3 tahun, itu masih belum cukup untuk mengenal seseorang, kau yakin sudah mengenalnya, secara dalam. Aku yakin tidak, kau belum tahu sepenuhnya mengenai Hinata, jadi jangan..."

"ya ampun kalian berdua ini, kalian tidak malu apa, kalian suda dewasa dan tidak sepantasnya kalian bertengkar seperti anak kecil, memalukan. Kalian tahu, para wanita kini..."

"Sasuke.."

Panggil Sakura yang berlari ke arahnya, "Hinata!" mendengar nama Hinata disebut Naruto langsung berdiri, dan Gaara melihat Naruto bertindak agresif sekarang. "aku mengajaknya berenang dan..."

"ya tuhan, dia tidak bisa berenang sakura!" ujar Naruto dan berlari sekencang mungkin menyusul Hinata.

"aku sudah berteriak memanggilnya, tapi dia tidak menyahut, ini salah ku, maafkan aku Hinata!"

"sudahlah, kau kan tidak tahu kalau Hinata tidak bisa berenang, ayo kita cari dia!" ujar Sasuke.

Mereka menyusuri pantai itu, Naruto tahu Hinata pasti terbawa ombak, dia tidak akan bisa menahan ombak karena dia takut. Naruto menyelam dan semakin menjauh ke dalam laut, dia melihat sebuah tangan yang melambai-lambai, Naruto berenang cepat seperti orang yang kesetanan. Saat sampai disana dia mulai menggapai Hinata, "ya tuhan Hinata, sayang kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata merasakan tubuhnya di topang, dia tidak sadar sepenuhnya, tapi syukurlah ia masih bisa melambaikan tangannya meski tidak berteriak meminta tolong. Naruto membawa Hinata ke tepi pantai dimana disana sudah ada teman-temannya. Naruto menurunkan Hinata tapi masih tetap dipelukannya, "Hinata!" ujar Gaara.

"minggir, biar aku yang membawanya!" ujar Naruto, dia masih sedikit takut dengan apa yang terjadi, apa yang akan terjadi jika Hinata tenggelam, Naruto pasti menyusulnya, dia pasti menyusul Hinata tenggelam. Lima tahun dia tidak melihat Hinata sudah menjadi siksaan yang teramat sangat, dan hari ini dia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata pergi lagi, tidak akan. Naruto menatap Hinata, rasa kahwatirnya masih terlihat jelas di matanya, "dia sudah tidak apa-apa, kita harus meninggalkannya Naruto, ayo!" ujar Sakura, "pergilah, tinggalkan aku!"

"hey kau... kita semua juga kahwatir mengenai Hinata, tapi kau keras kepala dan egois, ayo pergi dari sini!" ujar Gaara berteriak.

"aku bilang aku akan tetap disini, pergilah sebelum aku marah dan memukul mu!"

"sudah cukup, kalian berdua. Gaara, ayo kita pergi sebelum keributan ini terjadi, ayo cepat!"

Mereka bertiga pun pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata, Naruto duduk ditepi tempat tidur dan menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, dan menciumnya. "sayang, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melindungi mu, maafkan aku!" Naruto menunduk mencium kening Hinata, saat itulah Hinata membuka matanta, dan merasakan ciuman Naruto dikeningnya. "Naruto!" gumam Hinata. Naruto melihat Hinata telah membuka matanya dan tersneyum padanya, "sayang, kau tidak apa-apa kan, apa kau merasa sakit, katakan padaku aku mohon, maafkan aku, aku..."

"ini bukan salah mu, aku yang ceroboh, aku minta maaf, aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir!"

"bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir, kau membuatku takut, aku takut kehilangan dirimu untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku tidak mau!"

"aku tahu maafkan aku!"

Naruto berada dikamar Hinata sudah sangat lama, dan Hinata takut akan ada diantara teman-temannya melihat Naruto masih di kamarnya, "sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum ada yang datang melihat mu!" Naruto menatap Hinata, "baiklah, aku akan datang lagi malam ini, tunggu aku!" lalu Naruto mencium kening Hinata sebelum akhrinya dia pergi dan Hinata sudah merindukannya, ia tersenyum, mungkin karena Naruto akan datang malam ini. Sesaat kemudian Sakura pun datang dan memberikan beberapa makanan untuk Hinata santap, setelah itu ia pun kembali ke kamarnya karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

Sakura keluar dari kamar dan mencari-cari seseorang, dan dia melihat orang itu, "aku yakin, ada hubungan diantara kalian, Naruto, Hinata." Naruto berjalan santai di tepi pantai dan dia bertemu dengan Gaara, Sakura memperhatikan mereka berdua, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Sakura tak bisa mendengarnya, "kau seperti orang kesetanan saat Hinata tenggelam, aku yakin rasa khawatir mu lebih dari kekhawatiran, sebenarnya... apa hubungan kalian?" Naruto terkekeh dan berjalan melewati Gaara, "kau ingin tahu? Tentu aku akan bercerita pada mu saat ini, tapi sayangnya aku sudah berjanji pada Hinata untuk tidak bicara apapun!"

"jadi benar dugaan ku, kalian memiliki hubungan?"

"itu benar. Dan kau harus menjauhinya!"

"aku tidak akan menjauh sebelum Hinata bercerita padaku mengenai hubungan kalian berdua. Aku takut kau mengarang semua ini hanya untuk memilikinya!"

"baiklah, itu terserah kau saja, yang penting kau jangan bertindak gegabah saat semua kebenaran yang kau dapat itu menyakitkan, jangan pernah sekali pun mencoba merusak hubungan kami, atau kau akan menerima akibatnya, camkan itu Gaara!"

"baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian, jika itu memang benar!" ujar Gaara saat Naruto berlalu meninggalkannya. Naruto tersenyum sinis, sudah seharusnya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Gaara. Dititik lain Sakura masih memperhatikan Naruto yang berlalu pergi dari Gaara, "apa sih yang mereka bicaraka, ya ampun aku benar-benar penasaran!" ujar Sakura yang tidak tahu kalau ada Sasuke dibelakangnya, "kau menguping pembicaraan mereka?" Sakura terlonjak seketika kala Sasuke berbicara tepat dibelakangnya.

"kenapa kau menganggetkan ku?"

"kau menguping, sudah seharusnya kau mendapatkan balasannya karena..."

"ssstttt... aku menguping demi kebaikan kita semua!"

"apa maksud mu?"

"kau tahu bukan, mengenai Naruto tadi siang, dia seperti orang gila saat Hinata tenggelam, apa kau tidak curiga terhadap mereka, mungkin saja mereka berdua memiliki hubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, atau mereka..."

"apa masalahnya untuk kita. Biar saja mereka memiliki hubungan, kita tidak boleh ikut campur!"

"aku tahu, tapi itu pasti menyakitkan bagi Gaara. Dia itu sudah menyukai Hinata sejak lama, sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya orang baru, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Gaara, dia sudah berteman sangat lama dengan kita!"

"cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan Sakura, siapapun yang Hinata pilih, itu adalah pilihannya, mengert, jadi ayo kita pergi!"

"heeey Sasuke tunggu..."

Sasuke menarik Sakura secara paksa dan membawanya ke kamar, menguncinya agar dia tidak bisa lagi keluar. Dan akhirnya malam sudah semakin larut, semua sudah tidur. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih berjalan-jalan diluar, dia tidak berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu pergi ke kamar Hinata yang tidak jauh dari kamar Sakura dan Sasuke. Di kamarnya Hinata tengah berjalan kesana kemari menunggu Naruto, "kenapa dia lama sekali!" gumam Hinata. Sesaat kemudian dia mendengar pintunya berbunyi, dia membuka pintu dan disanalah Naruto, tengah berdiri menatapnya. Naruto masuk dan Hinata langsung berhambur ke pelukannya.

"aku merindukan mu!" ujar Hinata

"aku lebih merindukan mu!" balas Naruto.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, tapi lengan naruto masing mengelilingi tubuhnya, "kau tahu, aku berbicara dengan Gaara tadi, kau pasti terkejut apa yang dia katakan!"

"apa?"

"dia mengatakan, dia tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kita jika kau berbicara jujur padanya!"

"tapi aku tidak berani. Aku bahkan tidak berani mengungkapkan semua ini pada Sakura!"

"tapi kita harus. Agar kita tidak sembunyi-sembunyi lagi seperti ini, percayalah sayang, kita pasti bisa mengahadapi semuanya, dan apapun itu konsekuensinya kita harus menerimanya. Dan, tetaplah yakin pada cinta kita berdua, kau... milikku, dari dulu, dan seterusnya!"

Hinata mengangguk lemah, "aku ingin kau menemani ku tidur, aku sangat takut dengan suara ombak itu!"

"baiklah, ayo kita tidur!"

Mereka berdua berbaring ditempat tidur dengan Naruto yang memeluk Hinata dari belakang, Hinata merasa sangat nyaman karena Naruto berada didekatnya, "aku ingin melihat kakek senang Naruto, apa yang harus kita lakukan agar dia senang?" Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Hinata, dan hembusan napasnya mengenai telinga Hinata, itu membuatnya bergidik geli, "mungkin kita harus menikah, secepatnya!" Hinata tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu, "kau sepertinya senang sekali mendengar kata menikah, apa kau ingin cepat-cepat menikah?"

Hinata mengangguk, "baiklah, aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada kakek dan orang tua mu, kita pasti akan menikah, segera. Sekarang, tidurlah, aku suda mulai mengantuk!" Malam itu mereka tidur dengan sangat nyenyak sekali, hingga pagi menjelang dan diakhiri dengan sore yang indah.

Keesokan harinya semua beraktivitas seperti biasanya, setelah liburan kemarin yang sangat menyenangkan, walau ada sedikit insiden yang tidak Hinata harapkan. Saat ini Hinata tengah menunggu di lobi untuk bertemu dengan Naruto, dia sedang ada rapat. Tiba-tiba dia melihat Sakura melenggang masuk ke kantor Naruto, "apa yang dia lakukan disini, gawat!" batin Hinata. Dia tidak bisa menutupi-nutupi dirinya dari sakura, karena Sakura sudah melihatnya dan berjalan ke arahnya. "apa yang kau lakukan disini Hinata?"

"um.. aku.. ak..."

"sebentar... iya pak, saya sudah sampai, tapi pak Jiraya sedang ada rapat, saya sedang menunggunya sekarang, baik pa!" Sakura menutup telponya, "maaf tadi bos ku, oh yah, ini kan juga kantor Naruto, kau ingin bertemu dengannya yah?"

"umm..."

"nona Sakura, tuan Jiraya sudah selesai meeting, anda bisa langsung menemuinya di ruangan beliau. Dan Nona Hinata, tuan Jiraya dan tuan Naruto juga menunggu anda, silahkan, saya akan mengantar anda!"

"baiklah!" ujar Sakura sambil memperhatikan Hinata. Sakura dan Hinata berjalan beriringan, dalam hatinya dia bergumam, apa yang harus ia lakukan, apakah dia ijin dulu sebentar dan setelah itu kembali lagi, hanya agar Sakura pergi terlebih dahulu, tapi...

"nona Hinata, anda mau kemana? Saya ditugaskan untuk menyampaikan pesan ini setelah belaiau selesai meeting, tolong jangan pergi nona, saya bisa kena marah!" Hinata tidak punya pilihan selain mengahadapi semuanya. Dan sedari tadi Sakura menatapnya tajam, apa yang Sakura pikirkan tentangnya, "silahkan masuk nona Sakura, nona Hinata!" mereka berdua masuk secara bersamaan, dan saat itu juga Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata yang datang bersama Sakura. Dia terkejut, namun kakek Jiraya hanya tersenyum senang, "ooowh, kau datang bersama klienku, pas sekali yah, ayo kita duduk dulu di sofa!"

Bagaimana ini? Lirikan Hinata untuk Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, "saya senang sekali karena perusahaan tempat mu bekerja ingin bergabung dengan perusahaan kami, apa ini semua berkas yang sudah kita sepakati minggu lalu?"

"iya tuan, ini semua berkas-berkasnya!" ujar Sakura sambil melirik Naruto, Hinata, "baiklah, ini saya terima dan... apa anda ingin minum sesuatu?"

"terima kasih tuan!" Sakura meminum minuman itu, namun matanya masih tertuju pada Hinata yang terlihat gelisah, "Hinata sayang..."

Uhuhuk-uhuk... tiba-iba Sakura terbatuk mendengar Hinata dipanggil sayang, Hinata terkejut sekaligus takut, sedangkan Naruto hanya menahan tawa. "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jiraya pada Sakura, "saya tidak apa-apa, maaf!"

"Hinata!" panggil Jiraya.

"i-iya..."

"kenapa kau hanya diam saja, kenapa kalian tidak berkenalan, sepertinya kalian seumuran!"

"kita sudah saling mengenal tuan, Hinata adalah teman saya!"

"oowh jadi begitu, kenapa kau diam seperti itu Hinata, dia kan teman mu, ajak dia bicara. Jadi kalian berlibur bersama kemarin?"

Kenapa kakek menanyakannya, batin Hinata lalu menatap Sakura, "kami berlibur bersama!" Sakura menambahkan, "kami juga bersenang-senang disana, andai saja kemarin saya tidak mengajak Hinata berenang, mungkin dia tidak akan tenggelam." Ujar Sakura. Dan itu membuat Jiraya terkejut, "Hinata, kau benar-benar tenggelam, kau tidak apa-apa kan. Ya tuhan, kau pasti sangat ketakutan kan, apakah Naruto yang menolong mu, awas saja kalau dia hanya berdiam diri, aku tidak akan menghukumnya!" lirik Jiraya pada Naruto.

"anda tenang saja tuan, Naruto sangat baik hati karena sudah menolong Hinata!" Sakura benar-benar penasaran dengan hubungan ketiga orang ini, "bagaimana anda bisa tahu kalau kami berlibur kemarin?"

"ooh tentu saja aku tahu, Naruto itu cucuku dan Hinata juga..."

Uhuk-uhuk, tiba-tiba Hinata terbatuk, "ada apa Hinata, kau sedang sakit, apa kau..."

"aku tidak apa-apa? Aku Cuma butuh istirahat dan sebaiknya aku pulang!"

"baiklah kalau begitu, Naruto antar Hinata pulang dan..."

"umm... sebaiknya saya juga harus segara kembali ke kantor terima kasih untuk minumannya!" ujar Sakura sambil melirik Naruto dan Hinata bergantian, dia mulai keluar ruangan namunmasih tetap didepan pintu, "kakek khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa, sebaiknya kalau kau sakit kau harus segera ke dokter, kakek benar-benar..."

"aku tidak apa-apa kakek!" ujar Hinata.

Suara Hinata dan semua percakapan itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Sakura yang sedang menguping, kenapa Hinata memanggil kakek Naruto juga dengan sebutan kakek, sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka semua, apa Hinata memiliki hubungan darah dengan Naruto, ya tuhan, mereka berdua memiliki rahasia besar dan tengah menyembunyikan dari aku Sasuke dan Gaara. Aku harus membongkar semuanya. Lihat saja nanti, Hinata, Naruto, aku akan mengungkap semua kebohongan kalian.

Sejak kejadian itu Sakura mencari-cari cara agar semua rahasia Naruto dan Hinata terbongkar, kini dia tengah mengumpulkan semuanya untuk berbincang, dia sudah punya ide sekarang. Dan itu berhubungan dengan Naruto, "tumben kau cepat datang Hinata, biasanya kau yang selalu telat, aku dan Sasuke ingin membicarakan sesuatu, ini sangat penting, berhubungan dengan Naruto." Hinata tersentak mendengar nama Naruto, "aku tidak akan mengungkit kejadian dua hari yang lalu itu, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa besok adalah ulang tahun Naruto, kau tahu kan ulang tahunnya?" tentu Hinata tahu, tapi mana mungkin dia menjawab jujur.

"benarkah, lalu apa yang akan kau rencanakan?"

"aku dan Sasuke berencana untuk membuat pesta kejutan untuknya, dirumahnya sendiri. Aku dengar kakek Naruto akan pergi keluar kota untuk beberapa hari, jadi kita mau membuat pesta di rumahnya, apa kau setuju?" ya tuhan, di rumah Naruto, bagaimana mungkin. Kalau sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan muncul apa yang akan Hinata lakukan, "yaah, kalau kau tanya, tentu aku setuju!"

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus menyiapkannya dari sekarang, dia jarang sekali merayakan pesta ulang tahun saat kami masih di luar negeri, jadi akan sangat berbeda jika kita merayakannya tahun ini!" ujar Sasuke.

Ooh jadi Naruto tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya, apa karena kejadian itu, batin Hinata mengingat masa lalunya dengan Naruto. saat mereka masih kecil, sekitar kelas satu SMP saat itulah Naruto kehilangan orang tuanya, mereka kecelakaan mobil dan meninggal dunia. Naruto sangat bersedih dan terpuruk, tapi untunglah Hinata selalu menemani Naruto, dan itu membuat kesedihan Naruto perlahan memudar karena adanya Hinata disampingnya.

Hinata tidak sama sekali curiga dengan pesta kejutan yang mendadak ini, dia terlena dengan kesenangannya saat berada di rumah Naruto. rumah yang penuh dengan kenangan dia bersama Naruto, "dimana yah kamar kecilnya?" tanya Sakura. "disana, kau hanya perlu belok ke kanan!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum senang, lalu kemudian wajahnya tampak bodoh, Hinata menelan dengan susah, "aku tadi kesana, makanya aku tahu!" ujarnya cepat sebelum Sakura curiga. Padahal Sakura sudah terlalu curiga sedari dulu, "baiklah terima kasih!" selepas Sakura pergi ke toilet Naruto menelponnya, "sayang apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"a-aku, sedang ada di rumah, bersama ayah dan ibu!"

"mereka tidak bekerja?"

"t-tidak, mereka ada di rumah, dan aku sangat senang karena hari ini aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan di rumah untuk hari ini!"

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak mau mengganggumu, bersenang-senanglah dengan mereka!"

"baiklah!" ujar Hinata lalu menutup telponnya. Hari ini dia berbohong pada Naruto, dan rasanya seperti mengulang masa lalu saat dirinya juga selalu berbohong saat akan mengadakan pesta kejutan untuk Naruo, sungguh masa lalu yang indah. Kini waktu berjalan sangat cepat, Naruto sudah berada di depan rumahnya, mengingat kakeknya tidak ada di rumah dan dia ingin sekali ke rumah Hinata dan menginap disana seperti dulu, mereka selalu menerima Naruto, dan saat ini pun mereka juga pasti akan menerima kedatangannya, apalagi sekarang adalah ulang tahunnya. Mengapa Hinata lupa dengan ulang tahunku, apa dia... "surprise.." Naruto terkejut kala dirinya mendapati ruangan itu penuh dengan hiasan ulang tahun.

Dan suara terompet dan semacamnya, itu membuatnya sedikit kaget, "kalian... apa ini, Sasuke?"

"karena kau jarang sekali merayakan ulang tahun, jadi kami mengadakannya untuk mu, selamat!"

"selamat ulang tahun Naruto!" ucap Sakura.

"selamat ulang tahun, Naruto!" ucap Hinata.

Naruto menatapnya, dia berbohong, awas saja kau nanti, batin Naruto. disisi lain, tentu saja ada Gaara yang hanya diam dan memperhatikan situasi. Disaat seperti ini Naruto pasti memberikan kue pertamanya pada Hinata, tapi sekarang dia akan memberikannya pada kakeknya yang jauh dari jangkauannya, jadi Sasuke yang menggantikan kue nya. Pesta itu mungkin terlihat nyata, tapi itu hanya jebakan, "aku harus ke kamar kecil!" ujar Sakura. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke menyusulnya. Tapi sayang, karena mereka terlalu senang mereka tidak melihat kehadiran Gaara, Naruto dan Hinata hanya berdua, dan mereka tidak menyadarinya.

Sakura dan Gaara juga Sasuke menatap pintu itu, pintu yang bertuliskan kata 'History' dan saat Sakura melihat pintu itu muncul Hinata dan sepertinya dia berusaha mencegah agar Sakura tidak masuk ke dalam. Namun sekarang mereka sudah bertiga, dan mereka akan masuk segera. Pintu itu tidak terkunci dan memang Naruto tidak pernah menguncinya, jadi mereka bisa masuk sesuka hati. Ruangan itu gelap, lalu Sasuke menemukan tombol lampu, dia menekan tombol itu, seketika itu pula semua masa lalu Naruto dan Hinata, terbongkar sudah.

"apa ini?" ujar Gaara.

"ya tuhan.. jadi mereka.. jadi, aku tidak percaya ini, mereka berdua berbohong, padahal mereka bilang kalau mereka tidak saling mengenal, tapi apa ini, Sasuke, kau bisa jelaskan padaku, semua foto ini, lihatlah, ini saat mereka masih SMP, dan ini SMA... jadi mereka.. mereka sudah saling kenal sejak kecil, lihat foto ulang tahun ini, Sasuke jelaskan padaku?"

"entahlah, aku juga tidak menyangka mereka berbohong pada kita."

"ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Hinata membohongiku, mereka berdua..."

"Naruto dan Hinata!" ujar Sakura.

Sementara itu Naruto sedikit khawatir dengan ketidakhadiran teman-temannya, mereka lama sekali dibelakngan, dan dia curiga, "ikut aku!" Naruto menarik Hinata dan membawanya pergi, dia membawa Hinata ke kamar 'History' dan saat mereka berdua disitu, mereka melihat teman-temannya. Mereka saling tatap, penuh tanda tanya, ada kebencian dan juga ada kekecewaan. Hinata berpaling dari tatapan mereka, "kami bisa menjelaskannya, tolong jangan salah paham, kami..."

"aku sangat kecewa sekali padamu Hinata, kau membohongiku, teganya kau. Padahal aku percaya kau wanita yang tidak akan pernah berbohong, tapi kau..."

"Sakura maafkan aku, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, tolong..."

"sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, ayo Gaara, Sasuke, kita pergi dari tempat ini!"

Mereka kemudian pergi, "Naruto, aku tahu kau mempunyai alasan untuk semua ini, aku harap kau mau bercerita padaku!" ujar Sasuke. "itu pasti, maafkan kami Sasuke?" ujar Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk dan dia menyusul Sakura dan Gaara yang sudah pergi duluan. Lalu Naruto dan Hinata saling menatap, "ini pasti buruk bukan, disaat ulang tahun mu, semuanya seperti ini!" Naruto menyentuh pipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya, "ini hanya sementara waktu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah, kita tidak salah dengan semua ini, hanya saja waktu yang tidak tepatlah yang menusuk kita dari belakang, kita tidak pernah tahu rahasia waktu bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat, dia memeluk Naruto, "selamat ulang tahun!" ujarnya. Dan Naruto balas memeluk Hinata, "terima kasih sayang, aku mencintai mu!"

"aku juga mencintai mu, ini hadiah untuk mu!" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berganti memeluk leher Naruto dan mencium bibirnya. Tentu saja Naruto menyambut hadiah itu, itu adalah hadia terindah yang pernah Naruto dapatkan, sangat indah karena Hinata ada disisinya saat ini dan selamanya.

^^Bersambung..^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Debar Cinta Dari Masa Lalu**

Chapter 7

"kakek, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada kakek!"

"apa itu?"

"kakek tutup mata!"

"baiklah, kakek tutup mata."

Hinata berlalu mendekati Jiraya dan mengalungkan sesuatu di lehernya, sebuah dasi berwarna biru tua namun elegan, dan cocok untuk Naruto, sebenarnya. Jiraya membuka mata dan mendapati dasi itu sudah terpasang, "ya ampun, ini terlihat menarik, tapi kakek tidak pantas mengenakannya, ini cocok untuk Naruto, bukankah dia ulang tahun, kenapa kau tidak memberikan dasi ini padanya?" Hinata menghela napas panjang dan hampir saja mengenluarkan kata-katanya tapi... "kakek!" ujar Naruto sambil memasuki ruangan dan berhenti dihadapan Hinata sambil meyilangkan lengan di dada, "kenapa kau benar-benar memberikan dasi itu pada kakek, aku kan hanya bercanda, dasi itu bagus dan cocok untuku, kenapa kau ..."

"kau bilang dasinya jelek." Ejek Hinata.

"aku hanya bercanda. Sekarang, kakek, maukah kau berikan dasi itu untukku?"

"yaaahh, memang seharusnya begitu, ini tidak cocok untukku, ini!"

Jiraya memberikan dasi itu pada Naruto, "sekarang, pakaikan untukku!" pinta Naruto. "aku tidak mau!" Naruto melirik kakeknya yang hanya mengangkat bahu, "kau harus mau, ayo pakaikan atau aku akan mencium mu didepan kakek!" seketika itu Hinata terkejut dan langsung mengambil dasi itu, dia melirik ke arah Jiraya seolah-olah dia tidak mendengarnya. Mulailah Hinata memakaikan dasi dengan diperhatikan secara intens, "kau cantik sekali kalau sedang kesal, aku jadi ingin mencium mu!" Hinata menelan dengan susah, "kakek mendengarnya!" Naruto melirik ke arah kakakenya yang sedang sibuk dengan dokumen, "aku lihat kakek sibuk," ujar Naruto

Hinata meliriknya, "jadi boleh kan aku mencium mu. Atau aku meminta ijin kakek, kakek..." seketika itu Hinata menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangannya, tapi sayang Naruto menariknya cepat, "aku mencium Hinata sekarang, apa kakek tidak keberatan?"

"ya ampun, kalian para anak muda tidak pernah sabaran, silahkan saja aku tidak akan mengganggu!"

"kakek..." terika Hinata.

"dengar, kakek tidak keberatan. Jadi..."

Tok tok tok... suara ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatan yang akan Naruto lakukan, dibalik pintu itu menampakan seseorang yang membuat Hinata kaget, dia tidak menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto, hanya terpaku melihat Sakura yang memasuki ruangan dan menghadap kakek, seakan dia tidak melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berdiri disana, "tuan, saya membawa berkas yang anda berikan minggu lalu, kami sudah menyepakatinya, dan saya harap anda puas dengan kesepakatan ini!" ujar Sakura. Sudah satu dua hari yang lalu setelah ulang tahun Naruto, Hinata tidak sekali pun bertemu dengan Sakura, karena dia selalu menghindar, untunglah saat ini dia mempunyai kesempatan untuk berbicara dan meminta maaf.

"saya mohon pamit tuan..."

"kau buru-buru sekali, bukankah ada Hinata dan Naruto disini, apa kau tidak menyapanya?"

"selamat siang Hinata, Naruto!" ujar Sakura, "baiklah, saya permisi!"

"Sakura, tunggu..."

Hinata mengejar Sakura sampai di depan pintu dan memabwanya keluar dari ruangan, "ada apa dengan mereka Naruto?" tanya Jiraya, "hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman kakek, mereka akan baik-baik saja!" ujar Naruto lalu mendatangi kakeknya agar tidak memikirkan hal barusan. Hinata dan Sakura berada di tempat yang lumayan sepi disudut kantor, dia mulai berbicara, "Sakura, aku mohon, bicaralah padaku, aku tidak mau kau hanya diam dan menatapku seperti kau tidak mengenalku, aku mohon tolong dengarkan penjelasanku, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, aku tidak mau kau terus-terusan menjauhiku, ini sangat menyakitkan!"

"lalu bbagaimana dengan diriku yang kau sakiti hah, kau berbohong, dan itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan Hinata, sahabat ku sendiri membohongiku, kau..."

"aku mohon maafkan aku, aku mempunyai alasan untuk berbohong padamu, pada kalian semua. Tapi tolong Sakura, dengarkan penjelasanku!"

"aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingi berlarut-larut dalam hal ini, aku juga salah karena menjauhi mu dan tidak memberi mu kesempatan, tapi sekarang aku sadar, bahwa semua orang juga pernah berbohong. Aku ingin mendengarkan penjelasan mu Hinata, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau berbohong?"

"terima kasih Sakura, aku akan mejelaskan semuanya!"

Hinata mulai menjelaskan semuanya dari awal, saat dia dan Naruto bertemu untuk pertama kali. Dia mengatakan kalau dirinya dan Naruto bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang sudah ditakdirkan tuhan untuk saling menyatu, dan itu memang benar adanya. Setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah, akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali, dan cinta masa lalu yang mereka bangun ternyata terus bersemi di hati mereka masing-masing, membuat Hinata mendamba dan menginginkannya. Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama dan dia mulai menyadari bahwa cinta adalah sebuah anugerah yang tak akan pernah bisa tergantikan dengan apapun, "aku bertemu dengannya lagi saat Sasuke mengenalkan kami berdua, kami terkejut waktu itu, dan perasaan rindu ku muncul dipermukaan, sangat rindu, Sakura, bayangkan jika kau berada di posisi ku, kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama bukan, katakan Sakura, katakan!"

"kau benar Hinata, aku juga pasti merasakan hal itu, maafkan aku karena meragukan mu, kau pantas memilih orang yang kau cintai, aku salah Hinata, aku yang salah, maafkan aku!"

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Sakura, aku yang salah!"

Mereka berdua berpelukan dan saling meminta maaf, kini hubungannya dengan Sakura menjadi baik kembali, tapi bagaimana caranya Hinata meminta maaf pada Gaara, itu pasti sulit. Mereka kini saling berpamitan, Sakura kembali lagi ke kantornya dan Hinata kembali lagi ke ruangan Jiraya, disana hanya ada Naruto saja sekarang, sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang tadi di bawa Sakura, "kemana kakek?" Naruto melihat Hinata, wajahnya berseri-seri, "kabar gembira?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangkat bahu, "begitulah. Tapi... aku harus bagaimana dengan, kau tahu... Gaara!"

Naruto menghampiri Hinata, "bicara saja seperti kau berbicara pada Sakura, itu mudah!" Hinata memutar matanya, "mudah kau bilang, kami sama-sama wanita, dan itu bisa sangat dimengerti, tidak untuk Gaara!" ujar Hinata sambil membenarkan dasi baru Naruto, "kau seperti anak kecil saja, kenapa dasi mu bisa miring seperti ini?"

"ayolah, yang penting aku tidak miring kan, kau mau aku miring hah?"

"ya ampun kau ini, jangan membuatku tertawa. Siapa yang ingin punya pasangan yang... miring, tidak ada yang mau!"

"ada!"

"siapa?"

"kau!"

"aku?"

"iya!"

"iya?"

"ayolah Hinata, jangan berbohong, kalau aku miring kau juga masih mau dengan ku kan, jujur saja!"

"apa? Kalau kau miring, aku yang lebih miring disini karena masih mau dengan mu, tentu aku tidak mau, jangan berharap. Lagipula, stop kita membicarakan miring, situasi ini akan jadi lebih miring nanti..."

"dengar! kau sendiri masih mengatakannya!"

"baiklah, aku tidak akan mengatakannya, cukup!" Naruto tertawa kecil. Lalu...

Tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata berbunyi, "ayah, aku ada di kantornya sekarang... aku bertemu dengan kakek, ada apa? Benarkah... baiklah, aku akan memebritahunya!" Hinata menutup ponselnya dan tersenyum senang ke arah Naruto, "tebak apa yang ayah katakan barusan?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "ayah dan ibu pasti merencanakan sesuatu untukku," Hinata terlihat tidak senang, "kenapa? Aku benarkan?" Hinata mengangguk, "sudah ku duga, apa yang akan mereka lakukan yah?"

"apa pun itu kau tidak perlu tahu, kenapa sih kau selalu tahu dan selalu benar dalam menebak apapun, apa kau memakai jimat?"

"aku memakainya, dan jimat itu bernama cinta dan kasih sayang."

Hinata tersenyum senang, dia berhambur di pelukan Naruto, dan Naruto menyambutnya, "aku mencintai mu!" ujar Hinata. "aku juga mencintai mu sayang, sangat!" Hinata semakin mempererat pelukannya dan itu membuat Naruto terkekeh, "limat tahun tidak bertemu, kau pasti rindu sekali padaku!" Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hinata, "satu detik pun Hinata, walau hanya satu detik aku selalu merindukan mu. Bayangkan jika kau menghitung satu detik itu dan di kalikan dengan lima tahun, bukankah rasa rindu ku akan terbayar dengan aku memiliki mu dan bersama mu selamanya, aku selalu memimpikan itu!"

"apa?" tanya Hinata.

"hidup bahagia dengan mu sampai aku menjadi kakek-kakek dan kau menjadi nenek-nenek, bukankah itu impian setiap dua hati yang jatuh cinta dan yang ingin hidup bersama, seperti halnya aku dan dirimu, aku..."

Hinata menutup bibir Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya, "jika kau mengatakannya lagi, aku akan menangis. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya Naruto, cukup dengan kau membuktikannya saja!" ujar Hinata lalu tersenyum manis.

"berhentilah tersenyum manis seperti itu, aku tidak tahan ingin mencium mu!"

"tidak, sekarang kita harus pergi, ayo ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu!"

"bagaimana dengan kakek?"

"tentu saja aku akan mengajak kakek!"

"tidak!"

~~~###~~~

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka semua sudah berada di rumah Hinata, tepat di halaman belakang rumah. Disana sudah ada orang tua Hinata dan tidak di sangka-sangka ternyata ada Sakura dan Sasuke. Sepertinya kebahagiaan Hinata dan Naruto terasa lengkap sekarang, karena orang-orang yang mereka sayangi kini tengah berkumpul dan tersenyum bahagia, sungguh indah pemandangan yang Hinata lihat, "jangan hanya melihat, bantu mereka!" suara itu terdengar mengejek. Hinata berbalik ke belakang dan melihat Naruto menyeringai, "kau juga seharusnya membantu aah dan kakek memanggang daging, kenapa kau disini?"

"itu tidak perlu, sudah ada Sasuke disana, aku tidak perlu membantu!"

"aku teringat sesuatu."

"apa?"

"mengenai Gaara, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan aku!"

"itu tidak benar, dia pasti memafkan mu, kau jangan kahawatir! Ayo kita kesana, mereka pasti membutuhkan bantuan!"

Setelah dua hari itu Hinata tidak lagi mendengar kabar tentang Gaara, dia pasti marah pada Hinata dan tidak mau memaafkannya, apa yang harus dia lakukan jika memang benar seperti. Dia harus bertemu dengan Gaara besok, apapun yang terjadi, dia harus meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi kini dia tidak perlu memikirkan hal esok, dia hanya harus memikirkan hari ini, hari yang bahagia bersama teman, keluarga dan kekasihnya tercinta.

"ya tuhan, ini enak sekali bibi, aku suka!"

"terima kasih Sakura. Sebenarnya itu adalah makanan kesukaan Naruto, ini adalah hari yang spesial untuknya karena saat dia ulang tahun kemarin kami tidak sempat merayakan, biasanya kami merayakannya bersama!"

"bukankah kau suka pasta Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"ooh dia memang suka. Hanya saja dia ikut-ikutan suka pasta karena Hinata menyukainya, yang paling dia sukai cuma satu, ya ramen ini!"

"sayang, yang di tanya itu Naruto, kenapa kau yang menjawab!" tegur Hiashi.

"maaf Naruto, sepertinya bibi keceplosan berbicara!"

"tidak apa bibi, aku senang bibi yang menjawabnya." Ujar Naruto.

"kakek jangan terlalu banyak makan daging, sebaiknya kakek lebih banyak sayur, ini!"

Hinata memberikan sayuran penuh ke dalam piring Jiraya, "kenapa kakek tidak boleh makan daging, dan kenapa kakek tidak protes?" tanya Naruto sekaligus pada Hinata dan kakeknya. "karena kakek harus menjaga kesehatannya, tahun lalu kakek masuk rumah sakit karena kakek terlalu sering makan makanan seperti ini, dia tidak terlalu banyak makan sayur, dan dokter melarang keras kakek mengkonsumi daging berlebihan..."

"ya ampun, kau tahu betul yah tentang kesehatan kakek Jiraya!" sindir Sakura.

"itu karena dia cucu perempuan ku satu-satunya..."

Uhhuk-uhuuk... tiba-tiba Naruto terbatuk, "tidak, tidak, kalau Hinata kakek anggap cucu, itu berarti aku tidak bisa menikahinya, tidak, tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi!"

Hinata tersenyum malu, dan yang lainnya tentu saja tertawa terbahak-bahak, "kau ini, seperti anak kecil saja!" ejek Sasuke. "kau serius ingin menikahi Hinata?" tanya Hiashi. "tentu saja paman, aku sudah sangat serius sejak dulu aku berpacaran dengannya. Dan sekarang aku sudah sangat siap, dan juga, bukankah bibi dan paman sudah memberi restu padaku saat kali pertama aku dan Hinata berpacaran, begitu juga dengan kakek, kalian jangan berpura-pura lupa!"

"ya ampun, ingatan mu tajam sekali!" ujar Hiashi.

"tentu kakek tidak akan lupa, padahal kakek ingin menikahkan kalian saat kalian masih kuliah dulu, tapi kalian tiba-tiba berpisah dan kuliah di negara asing secara terpisah, kakek tidak mengerti!"

Hinata dan Naruto menunduk menatap makanan, "kakek, sebenarnya, sudah berapa lama mereka mengenal dan berpacara?" tanya Sakura.

"sudah lama sekali, saat mereka kelas satu SMP mereka sudah saling mengenal, dan saat mereka SMA mereka mulai berpacaran, aku benarkan Hiashi?"

"iyah, kami sudah mengenal kedua orang tua Naruto sebelum mereka meninggal dunia, jadi kami sudah sangat mengenal kakek dan Naruto!"

"oowh begitu yah, pantas saja mereka cepat akrab saat pertama kali bertemu, ternyata mereka sudah saling mengenal yah..."

"Sakura.. bukankah semuanya sudah jelas, kita tidak perlu membahasnya lagi, sudah ckup!"

"Sasuke benar, kau ini sepertinya punya dendam padaku yah?" ujar Naruto.

"bukan begitu, kau jangan berprasangka buruk terhadap ku seperti itu, lihat dia Hinata, tega sekali dia padaku!"

"haahhhh.. kalian berempat ini bicara apa sih, bibi tidak mengerti, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi yang ada didepan mereka. Sudah-sudah, karena kita sudah selesai makan sekarang bagi kita semua membereskan meja ini dan untuk para lelaki, tolong kalian bereskan peralatan disana, ayo cepat-cepat!"

"ibu mu pengatur sekali rupanya, baru kali ini aku melihatnya!"

Hinata terkiki geli, "semua ibu juga pasti seperti itu Sakura." Ujar Hinata. Lalu mereka mulai membereskan semuanya. Senang sekali rasanya hari ini bisa mengobrol dengan semuanya, kini setelah semua ini selesai dia akan menghadapi esok dimana dia akan meminta maaf pada Gaara dan dia harus siap menerima semua resiko.

~~~###~~~

"kau harus menemaniku menemui dia Sakura, aku tidak bisa sendirian..."

"dia akan pergi Hinata!"

"apa maksud mu?"

Sakura memberikan sebuah surat pada Hinata, dan surat itu dari Gaara, yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi. Surat itu berisi permintaan maaf atas semua kesalahan yang Gaara lakukan, padahal Hinata lah yang selama ini melakukan banyak kesalahan padanya, tapi kenapa dia yang meminta maaf, "hati ku belum tenang Sakura, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, bukan dia, ini... sungguh hatiku tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"dengarkan aku Hinata, jika Gaara meminta maaf pada mu, itu berarti dia sudah melupakan semua kejadian itu, itu berarti dia sudah memaafkan mu, jadi kau tidak perlu menyimpan rasa bersalah mu Hinata, lupakan semuanya dan kau akan bahagia dengan Naruto, hidup dengannya, selamanya. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"tentu saja Sakura, aku berharap semuanya baik-baik saja!"

"semuanya akan baik Hinata."

Hinata menghela napas panjang, entah dia dimaafkan atau tidak oleh Gaara dia senang karena Gaara masih mau mengirimkan surat padanya meskipun tidak berbicara langsung dengan Hinata. "aku harus pergi ke kantor Hinata, bos memanggilku!" Sakura memeluk Hinata sesaat, lalu kemudian dia melenggang pergi. Hinata bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang, dia tidak punya pekerjaan atau pun hal-hal yang harus dia kerjakan. Akhirnya dia menelpon Naruto, "aku ada di kantor, dan sekarang aku sedang sibuk, jika kau mau kesini kau bisa menunggu ku!"

"baiklah."

Hinata menutup telpon, dia menghela napas, "sibuk, dan aku harus menunggu di ruangannya? Yang benar saja, selalu saja seperti itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain." Hinata bergegas ke kantor Naruto, disana terlihat sangat sibuk, banyak karyawan yang berlalu lalang, "ada kesibukan apa di kantor ini?" tanya Hinata pada recepsionist, "nona Hinata, sepertinya akan ada perayaan di sini, dan kami sedang sangat sibuk begitu juga dengan tuan Naruto!"

"benarkah, kenapa aku tidak diberitahu. Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"sebentar nona... iya pak, ada nona Hinata disini... baik pak. Nona Hinata tunggulah disini, tuan Naruto sebentar lagi akan turun!"

"sebaiknya aku yang ke atas..."

"tidak nona, tunggu saja disini!"

Ada apa sebenarnya diatas, Hinata penasaran. Kemudian Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan mengajaknya pergi, "ada apa sih di kantor, kenapa semua orang terlihat sibuk?" tanya Hinata. "karena mereka bekerja keras tentu saja mereka sibuk, aku akan mengajak mu ke suatu tempat, ayo ikut aku!" Naruto mengajak Hinata ke tepi danau, "ingat saat aku mengatakan kalau aku akan menikahi mu saat kit dewasa nanti?" Hinata mengangguk, "aku akan mengatakannya lagi sekarang, danau ini akan menjadi saksi bahwa aku akan..." Naruto terduduk, dia meraih tangan Hinata, "Hyuuga Hinata, maukah kau menjadi istriku, kekasihku selamanya, dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anak ku, semuanya.. maukah kau?"

Hinata tersenyum senang dan dia mengangguk, "aku mau, aku mau!" Naruto mencium punggung tangan Hinata, dan dia berdiri. Hinata terlihat kecewa, "kenapa kau tidak memakaikan cincin dijari manisku, bukankah kau melamarku, lalu dimana cincinnya?"

"umm... aku belum ada cincin, aku belum membelinya. Tapi bukankah cincin tidak menjadi masalah, itu bisa diatur, sekarang ada yang lebih berharga dari sebuah cincin..."

"apa itu?"

"dirimu, tidak akan ada pernikahan jika kau tidak ada, tapi jika sebuah cincin tidak ada, itu tidak masalah, karena kau ada disini, jadi kaulah yang lebih berharga dari sebuah cincin pernikahan."

Begitu indah kata-kata Naruto yang berdengung merdu di telinganya, dia sangat beruntung karena cinta masa lalunya tiak kanas, akan tetapi masih tetap bersemi. Disetiap detak jantung mereka masih ada debaran yang tak akan pernah padam. Hari itu Hinata iajak kembali ke kantor Naruto, an entah mengapa Naruto menutup mata Hinata dengan tangannya, suasan begitu sunyi dan sepi. Ini adalah kantornya dan saat ini suah larut, pasti semua karyawan sudah pulang. Tapi mengapa Naruto membawa Hinata ke kantornya.

"saat aku membuka mata mu, kau akan lihat semua kebahagiaan."

Naruto membuka mata Hinata dan disitulah kebahagiaan menantinya. Suara gemuruh tepuka tangan dan sorakan untuk Hinata dari semua karyawan Naruto dan juga ada orang tuanya dan kakek Jiraya dan Sakura bersama dengan Sasuke. Semua berkumpul disini, "apa ini, untuk apa semua ini Naruto, kau membuatkan ku pesta?"

"yah, ini adalah pesta pertunangan kita, ayo!"

Naruto menarik Hinata ke tengah ruangan, ibunya membawakan cincin pertunangannya, "kau berbohong." Ujar Hinata. "maafkan aku, ini demi kebaikan kita." Cincin itu telah dipasang dijari manis Hinata, kemudian suara tepuk tangan pun menggelegar, Naruto mencium kening Hinata dengan lembut. Pesta itu berlangsung lama, tapi Naruto membawa Hinata pergi ke suatu tempat. Naruto memandang lembut mata Hinata, "aku ingin tanya sesuatu!" kata Hinata. Lalu Naruto mendengarkan. "saat ini, dimanakah hati mu berada?" tanya Hinata.

"Denganmu Hinata. Hatiku ada denganmu."

"Sejak kapan?" Tantang Hinata.

"Sejak kapan hatiku ada bersama denganmu?" Hinata mengangguk. Naruto melangkah lebih dekat dan membingkai wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangan besarnya. "Kemungkinan besar sejak saat pertama kali aku mengenal mu." Naruto menempatkan ciumannya diujung hidung Hinata. "sangat mungkin sekali waktu itu aku jatuh cinta padamu, meskipun kita masih kecil, kurasa!" Sebuah ciuman hangat pada kelopak matanya. "Hampir pasti saat pertama kali kau memelukku saat orang tua ku pergi." Sebuah ciuman kecil pada pipi. "Dan tentu saja pada malam kita saling menyatakan cinta." Akhirnya, sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir Hinata.

Dengan berjinjit di atas jempolnya, Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto dan menciumnya dengan segala apa yang ia layak dapatkan. Lengan yang kuat membungkus tubuhnya, memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat saat Naruto menandai bibir Hianta dengan ciuman yang membara. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara lonceng berdentang sebuah melodi yang menenangkan hati saat mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka untuk mengambil nafas. Masih memeluk tubuh Hinata, Naruto menempatkan keningnya di kening Hinata dan bicara dengan penuh ketulusan terpancar di mata birunya.

"Hyuuga Hinata...Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padamu. Dan tuhan sebagai saksiku...tak perduli berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan...Suatu hari aku akan menjadi cukup layak untuk menjadi suamimu, karena aku tak sanggup jika harus hidup tanpa dirimu." lonceng berdentang di waktu tengah malam dalam bunyi genta yang lambat saat Hinata menyerap kata-kata indah yang berperan sebagai balsem untuk jiwanya, memperbaiki keretakan yang disebabkan oleh Naruto pada awal pertemuannya di minggu sebelumnya. Hinata merasa utuh kembali dan, untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan dewasanya, merasa dicintai tanpa syarat.

Dagunya bergetar saat ia mencoba menahan air mata yang bergegas keluar di matanya, tapi itu tidak ada gunanya. Mereka tumpah di pipinya, satu demi satu, dan akan beruntung jika air mata jelaganya itu tidak menetes ke gaunnya dan merusaknya. Pria bodoh. "Sekarang lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat dan lakukan." Hinata terisak, bertekad untuk setidaknya menahan ingusnya keluar dari seluruh kekacauan pada riasannya yang sebelumnya diterapkan dengan hati-hati. "Katakan 'I love you' dengan simpel pasti sudah cukup." Naruto tersenyum sebelum menempatkan ciuman lembut di bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Sudah terlambat, aku sudah berantakan."

"Kupikir kau cantik dengan pipi penuh air mata."

Hinata mengernyitkan hidung. "Kau bias. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke sana seperti ini."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke samping untuk sesaat, dan kemudian tersenyum padanya. "Jam sudah mau menunjukkan angka dua belas, Cinderella. Aku mungkin harus membawamu dengan selamat ke rumahku. Kau tahu, untuk berjaga-jaga."

Hinata tertawa pendek, menggunakan bagian belakang tangannya untuk menggesek garis-garis hitam di bawah matanya dan mengangkatnya sebagai bukti. "Aku cukup yakin aku sudah kembali ke keadaanku terdahulu, tapi keluar dari gaun ini dan masuk kedalam bak air panas terdengar seperti surga." Mata Naruto gelap dengan intensitas dan otot dirahangnya berkedut. Hinata tidak bermaksud pernyataannya terdengar seksual, tapi jelas itulah yang ia terima dinilai dari reaksi Naruto.

"aku ingin segera menikah dengan mu, agar aku bisa bergabung di bak mandi mu!"

"dasar mesum!"

"tidak, kau juga menginginkannya bukan?"

Hinata tersipu malu, "sudah ku duga, kita akan bahagia sayang, sangat bahagia!" ujar Naruto.

"aku setuju!"

 **TAMAT**


End file.
